De Ningún Lugar
by Verota
Summary: Hija de la estrafalaria Renée, Isabella se ha pasado la vida de ciudad en ciudad a la espera de que su madre encuentre aquello que ni siquiera sabe que busca. Es en el condado de Los Ángeles donde casualmente aparece lo que ambas necesitan, pero la vida no se vuelve más fácil y para ser felices deben exorcizarse de todos los miedos e inseguridades que les acompañan.
1. Capítulo 1

_Hola a todos... bueno esta es una nueva locura que lleva varios días sin dejarme dormir. Los capítulos no serán muy largos ni tampoco muy densos... no quiero ser otra vez la culpable de depresiones masivas en el fandom xD. Será actualizado los Lunes o martes y bueno solo espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago._

_**Summary:** Hija de la estrafalaria Renée Higginbotham, Isabella Swan se ha pasado la vida de ciudad en ciudad a la espera de que su madre encuentre aquello que ni siquiera sabe que busca. Es en el condado de Los Ángeles donde casualmente aparece lo que ambas necesitan, pero la vida no se vuelve más fácil y para ser felices deben exorcizarse de todos los miedos e inseguridades que les acompañan._

___**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en _Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Se viaja no para buscar el destino sino para huir de donde se parte _

_Miguel de Unamuno _

Una vez más, los gemidos de su madre la despiertan en medio de la noche. Este debe ser ya el tercer amante que lleva a casa ese mes… debe ser bueno en la cama porque hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba gritar así.

Toma un cojín que descansa en el suelo y lo pone sobre su cabeza. En esta casa no comparten habitación como en la anterior y la técnica del cojín da resultado.

Isabella Swan no lleva la vida típica de una adolescente de quince años: desde siempre ha estado marcada por los amantes de su madre, incluso su concepción y nacimiento, por lo que a corta edad se vio en la necesidad de madurar y hacerse cargo de sí misma y a veces también de su madre para sobrevivir.

Por una cosa de respeto, se niega a pensar en Renée, su madre, como una zorra; tampoco usa la palabra promiscua. Prefiere creer que ella se ha pasado la vida buscando al amor de su vida y que solo ha tardado más que el resto de la gente en encontrarlo.

Ambas, desde siempre, han estado moviéndose de un lugar a otro; su madre siempre encuentra la forma de convertir sus relaciones en algo complejo y destructivo, obligándolas a salir corriendo a veces con lo puesto.

Es así como, después de nacer en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, vivió sus primeros cuatro años entre Denali y Juneau en Alaska; Port Angeles y Seattle en Washington; Portland, Albany y Eugene en Oregón, para después recorrer por un año los parques nacionales del mismo estado en un viejo Mercedes azul que aún conservan y asentarse por seis meses en Baker City. Es ahí donde recién comienzan sus recuerdos.

Los siguientes años se pasó de ciudad en ciudad, siendo la nueva en la escuela más veces de las que quisiera o puede recordar, convirtiéndola en una chica solitaria y poco impresionable que intimidaba a todos.

No fue hasta los diez años que conoció a su padre, Charlie Swan, un leñador gay que se convirtió en la obsesión de su madre en secundaria por el hecho de no intentar ligar con ella. Una noche de copas se liaron, dando como resultado un embarazo y que la echaran de casa teniendo que vivir su embarazo en casa de Charlie, algo que la cansó pronto y que dos meses después del nacimiento de Isabella partiera con rumbo desconocido.

Su padre es un tipo retraído y de poco carácter que nunca se atrevió a demandar a Renée por llevarse a su hija, tampoco se atrevió a pelear por su custodia con la condición de que siempre le avisaran hacia donde se mudaban.

Se convirtió en una tradición desde entonces el que las visitara para navidad. Con él siempre venía Billy que es su pareja, y el hijo adoptado de ambos, Jacob. Aunque nunca lo sintió como un padre, ellos eran lo más cercano a familia que conocía y les quería muchísimo.

Siempre que piensa en su vida siente la necesidad de ser más valiente y decirle a su madre que no quiere conocer a ningún otro posible padre sustituto, que quiere irse con su padre y pertenecer a algún lugar, que está cansada de estar moviéndose toda la vida, que quiere una casa y un perro, que la odia por egoísta y mala madre. Sin embargo, ella no es valiente y sigue callando, en parte por llevar la fiesta en paz, en parte porque teme que su madre haga una locura si ella la abandona.

Se quita la almohada de la cabeza y ve que ya amanece en Compton, California… aunque esté de vacaciones, debe levantarse para despertar a su madre. Ella se dedica a la cosmetología y deben visitar a una clienta temprano.

Genial, no durmió nada… pensar nunca se le da bien porque se vuelve convulsivo a veces y eso la hace pasar noches enteras cavilando sobre cosas que jamás se atreverá a hacer.

Se levanta con pereza y sale de su cuarto. Su madre duerme en lo que se supone es una sala; como ellas no tienen muebles y en vista de que Isabella se quejaba de su poca privacidad, su madre instaló un colchón en aquel lugar y le dejó el cuarto a ella.

Pronto nota que no está sola y que un hombre de cabello rubio desde atrás asoma una mano que se posa estratégicamente en uno de sus senos descubiertos. Debería ser chocante para una niña de quince años ver eso, pero después de vivir años compartiendo cuarto con su madre, para ella era de lo más normal.

Se acerca a la ventana y abre las cortinas. Ve que ambos se retuercen y el hombre deja salir una maldición, mientras se tapa el culo que antes tenía al aire. Todo huele a cigarrillos, alcohol, sudor y sexo, por lo que abre hasta atrás la ventana, dejando pasar la aun fresca brisa de verano.

—Mmm… qué hora es, cariño —voltea y ve que su madre ya está despierta, aunque no se mueve de la posición incómoda en que la encontró cuando salió de su cuarto.

—Pasadas las ocho.

—Déjame dormir un poco más, Isabella —se queja y se pega más a su amante.

—Debemos estar a las diez en Beverly Hill, no puedes perder a esa clienta.

—Solo quiere manicure y pedicura, ve tú, ya sabes hacerlo —Isabella ve como el hombre comienza a moverse y a gemir al unísono con su madre.

—Veo que alguien está despierto —ronronea la mujer y siente la risa del tipo que aun le da la espalda a ella —. Carlisle, compórtate —murmura y él comienza a besarle el cuello.

_Suficiente_ —piensa Isabella y camina rápidamente hasta su cuarto, borrando de su cabeza inmediatamente la imagen mental de lo que vendría después de eso. Se estremece y entra al baño a darse una ducha.

Cuando sale del baño, los gemidos y gritos de la pareja inundan el lugar. Toma su reproductor de mp3, pone los audífonos en sus oídos y lo enciende a todo volumen. La música de _Foo Fighte_r le impide seguir escuchando aquel vergonzoso espectáculo y termina de vestirse rápidamente.

Sale del apartamento sin siquiera mirar hacia la improvisada cama de su madre y cierra la puerta.

Vive en el cuarto piso de un viejo edificio que está en un deslavado barrio de inmigrantes latinos. Llevan un mes allí después de vivir seis meses en Arlington, Texas, donde su madre tuvo problemas al meterse con un traficante, obligándolas a salir corriendo con lo puesto.

Saca el automóvil del garaje del edificio notando que la gasolina está por acabarse. Para en una gasolinera gastando los quince dólares que tiene, rogando que con eso le alcance para llegar al otro extremo del condado.

Toma la ruta 105 y luego la 405. En Century City se detiene un momento a comerse unas galletas que encontró en la cajuela del vehículo y luego avanza hasta su destino.

Con quince minutos de adelanto se estaciona fuera de una enorme mansión y baja del vehículo maravillada por lo hermoso del barrio: casas blancas, prados verdes, automóviles de lujo; todo es muy diferente a su barrio en Compton.

Saca del asiento trasero la maleta con los implementos de trabajo y toca el timbre. Le abre una mujer madura vestida impecablemente con un traje clásico de dos piezas color beige y le mira sin expresión.

—Buenos días —su voz sale insegura—, soy la cosmetóloga.

—Adelante —la mujer se hace a un lado—. La señorita baja en un minuto.

La deja parada allí en el recibidor, el cual resulta ser más grande que todo su departamento. En medio hay una ancha escalera y por los lados hay algunas mesas de arrimo, un par de es esculturas y varios cuadros. Todo es elegante y armonioso.

—Creí que serías mayor —se sobresalta y cuando mira otra vez hacia adelante ve bajando por las escaleras a una joven hermosa.

La chica tiene un cabello rubio, piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, ojos color celeste y nariz respingada. Va ligeramente maquillada y aunque lleva un vestido blanco suelto, su busto y sus largas y contorneadas piernas dan pie a pensar que tiene una silueta perfecta.

Se siente repentinamente celosa. Isabella es baja, delgaducha y sin curvas, que si no fuera por su cabellera larga de color castaño desde atrás parecería un chico. Tampoco tiene dinero para vestirse bien, por lo que su poco busto pasa desapercibido con sus anchas camisetas de color oscuro.

Se resigna una vez más, hace mucho tiempo que sabe que la vida no es para nada justa y que las personas más adineradas tienden a tener las familias más perfectas y también a ser las más hermosas.

—Mi madre es la dueña del negocio, pero se encuentra enferma —responde cuando la mujer ya está a su lado.

—Soy Rosalie —se presenta—, puedes tutearme. Confío en que sabes hacer el trabajo.

— Sí, seño… —Rosalie la mira desafiante—. Sí, Rosalie. Siempre acompaño a mi madre y llevo varios años haciéndome cargo de algunas de sus clientas.

.

Una hora después, sabe de la vida de Rosalie más que de cualquier otra persona, excluyendo a su madre. La joven acaba de terminar el instituto y se irá a estudiar Diseño de Modas a Paris, su madre murió hace algunos años, su padre es el dueño de una productora de cine y su novio estudia en Inglaterra. La chica habla ininterrumpidamente de su vida, de sus "graves" problemas existenciales y de lo sola que se sentirá en Paris sin Rebecca, su mejor amiga, y sin Rachel, su ama de llaves y segunda madre.

—Listo— susurra interrumpiéndola por primera vez en su monólogo.

—¡Quedaron perfectas! —Chilla observando sus largas uñas pintadas de rosa— Y mis pies están relajadísimos. Eres buena Isabella, te recomendaré con mis amigas.

—Gracias —murmura tímidamente, no acostumbra a recibir elogios.

—Voy por mi cartera— dice la rubia y entra a la casa. Están en el patio, frente a una enorme piscina. El lugar derrocha clase y ella lo mira sabiendo ni siquiera tiene permitido soñar con algo así.

—Aquí está —Rose le entrega el dinero e Isabella inmediatamente nota que es más de lo convenido.

—Hay un error…

—Hiciste un maravilloso trabajo, el resto es para ti por soportarme.

Se despiden en la puerta y Isabella sube al automóvil sin mirar atrás —_Nunca podrás tener ni siquiera uno de sus zapatos, Isabella_ —piensa mientras se aleja de aquel lugar.

.

Cuando llega a su casa, pasado el medio día, el nuevo amante de su madre está recién duchado preparando café y tostadas en la cocina. Ella le ignora y camina hasta su cuarto, tirándose a la cama, volviendo a su reproductor de música y cerrando los ojos.

No alcanza a terminar de escuchar una canción cuando su madre la zarandea obligándola a abrir los ojos y quitarse los audífonos.

Renée es una mujer hermosa, a sus 32 años y pese a todos los excesos, tiene una piel blanca y tersa. Usa el cabello corto, crespo de un color castaño claro, tiene los ojos grandes de color miel, la nariz pequeña y los labios gruesos siempre pintados de rojo. Es alta, voluptuosa y de personalidad fuerte, por lo que no culpa a aquellos hombres que han estado a punto de perderlo todo por una noche de su atención.

—Cariño, Carlisle ha hecho desayuno para los tres —Isabella la mira sin expresión —. Se buena, es importante —susurra Renée de forma cómplice.

Isabella solo asiente, había escuchado a su madre decir eso muchas veces como para agregar o preguntar algo más.

Al salir se encuentra a su madre susurrando algo en el oído de su nuevo novio. Carraspea para llamar la atención y ambos le devuelven una sonrisa pícara.

Por primera vez lo observa con detenimiento. Es extremadamente guapo: cabello rubio ceniza que le llega hasta mitad del cuello, ojos color verde, sonrisa perfecta canalla, piel blanca bronceada típica de Los Angeles. Su edad debe estar entre los cuarenta y cuarenta y cinco años. Usa vaqueros y una playera negra de Pink Floyd. Su cuello es rodeado por un collar de cuentas de madera y su bíceps derecho tiene un tatuaje de alambre de púas que lo hacen ver rudo.

—Isabella, él es Carlisle.

—Hola —él se levanta y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla—. Lamento el encuentro algo vergonzoso de la mañana —parece realmente avergonzado e Isabella inmediatamente simpatiza con él, es amable y parece decente.

—No hay problema, ya lo he olvidado —cree que no vale la pena decirle que eso no es nada comparado con todo lo vergonzoso que ha tenido que presenciar viviendo con su madre.

—Carlisle es dueño de un bar en Long Beach —comienza a parlotear su madre—, es un lugar muy rockero, al entrar parece que estuvieras en _Hard Rock_.

—No es para tanto, Renée —le interrumpe él con voz dulce —, es un lugar pequeño que cuenta con una barra, algunas mesas y un diminuto escenario.

—Sí, pero es tan llamativo. Lástima que no puedas conocerlo, Isa. Car toca la guitarra y canta, es divino.

Roda los ojos sin decir nada. Su madre empieza a acortar los nombres solo cuando está muy eufórica y ella no quiere estropear su momento con algún comentario irónico.

Continúan hablando entre ellos de lo que harán esa noche. Carlisle parece un hombre sabio y educado, intimidante también, pero ante todo cálido y muy diferente a la mayoría de los hombres con los que suele enredarse su madre.

.

No es hasta después de almorzar que Carlisle se va. Renée se queda suspirando tras la puerta hasta que parece darse cuenta que Isabella le mira extrañada.

—Isa, creo que es él —grita emocionada y corre a abrazarla con tanta fuerza que ambas caen sobre el colchón.

—¿Cómo lo conociste?

Prefiere preguntar y que ella siga hablando a decirle que no quiere escucharla decir nunca más que ha encontrado al amor de su vida definitivo. Está harta de que en todos lados terminen apuntándolas con el dedo o de tener que huir cada vez que las cosas no salen bien.

—El viernes salí con Sally, la rubia punk de abajo. Ella me dijo sobre el bar de Car y que ese día había música en vivo. Fue un flechazo, Isa… en cuanto entré y oí su voz mi corazón le reconoció y comenzó a latir de una manera tan potente que Sally tuvo que sostenerme para no caer.

—Renée…

—No fue igual a ninguno, Isabella —asiente, sin querer contrariar a su madre. Suficiente tendrá que soportar cuando el castillo en el aire que estaba construyendo con su nueva conquista se viniera venga abajo sobre ella —. Estaba tomando mi primera cerveza cuando reconocí los acordes de _Hungry Heart _de Springsteen… eso terminó de enamorarme.

—No sabía que te gustaba Bruce —cuestiona Isabella con justificado escepticismo.

—No conozco muchas canciones de él, pero lo encuentro muy sexi y esa canción es bellísima. El casete con el tema es lo único que saqué de mi casa cuando mis padres me echaron.

—Por eso el viernes no llegaste a dormir —enfoca la conversación otra vez hacia Carlisle… no le agrada mucho que su madre se acuerde de aquellos tiempos.

—Nos fuimos a su departamento el viernes y el sábado. Anoche tuvimos que venir a aquí porque ha llegado su hijo que estudia en Dartmouth y a Car le daba un poco de vergüenza. Le dije que estábamos viviendo aquí temporalmente… él prometió ayudarme a encontrar algo cerca de su casa, aunque dudo que podamos costearnos algo allí.

—Long Beach es una ciudad más accesible que Los Angeles, mamá, y cualquier lugar es más seguro que donde vivimos hoy —espera que su madre se convenza a salir de allí. Ya en septiembre cumple los dieciséis y podrá también trabajar para ayudar con los gastos.

—Depende cómo vaya el negocio este mes. Hemos dejado tarjetas por todos los barrios acomodados del condado, solo es cuestión de que llamen.

—La chica que atendí hoy quedó bastante conforme… me recomendará con sus amigas.

—Muy bien… tu podrías hacerte cargo de eso, tienes más talento que yo para hacer las uñas.

Asiente sin muchas ganas. No es el trabajo soñado, pero por el momento no le queda más alternativa que aceptarlo.

Se levanta del colchón y camina hasta su cuarto, mas las sorpresas del día aún no terminan y su madre le interrumpe antes de que logre encerrarse:

—Por cierto, ponte guapa que esta noche nos vamos a cenar con Car y su hijo.

No dice nada, entiende a qué se refiere su madre con eso de que Carlisle es diferente, pues es la segunda vez en toda su vida que su madre la hace parte de un panorama con su pareja, eso sin contar que la salida también incluye a un hijo del hombre en cuestión.

Y como si supiese que pensaba en él, suena su viejo celular y el nombre de Phil aparece en la pantalla.

* * *

_Mil gracias a **Anyreth y Catali** por estar conmigo en esta nueva aventura y hacer de esta historia algo coherente. Realmente me siento agradecida de tener unas betas como ustedes!_

_Espero sus comentarios y l__es invito también al grupo de facebook: facebook com/#!/groups/118039641678716/_


	2. Capítulo 2

**____****Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en ____Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_"Los seres humanos no nacen para siempre el día en que sus madres los alumbran, sino que la vida los obliga a parirse a sí mismos una y otra vez"_

_Gabriel García Márquez _

—¡Phil! —saluda riendo; cuando habla con él se siente más niña, es el momento en el que se permite tener sus quince años.

—Hola, Sirenita, ¿cómo está mi hija postiza favorita? —responde él con voz dulce— ¿Siguen en California?

—Sí, Renée parece entusiasmada… muy entusiasmada —sabe que es mejor contarle a Phil sobre la nueva conquista de su madre; tiene la esperanza de que él deje de creer que algún día ellas volverán con él.

—¿Debería Preocuparme?

—Phil, no me obligues a decirlo de nuevo —le siente suspirar desanimado.

—Entiendo —contesta resignado—. Y a ti, ¿cómo te ha tratado California?

—No es mucho lo que he visto —murmura— y hace un calor de los mil demonios por las tardes… pero es más agradable que Texas.

—Me alegro. Alice te manda besos… dice que irá a visitarte en septiembre.

—Dale mis saludos también.

—Te dejo, mi pequeña Sirena, solo llamaba para saludarte. Dale mis saludos a tu madre y si te cansas de viajar, sabes que en Salt Lake tienes una casa esperándote —cada vez que hablan, él se despide de la misma forma, lo que la hace derramar algunas lágrimas.

—Te quiero, Phil. Cuídate mucho.

—Tú también y cuida a tu madre.

Corta la llamada, se acuesta sobre la cama mirando el techo y deja que las lágrimas corran libremente. Phil es el motivo por el que nunca le ha gustado aferrarse a algo, nunca ha intentado hacer amigos ni tampoco encariñarse con algún lugar.

Desde siempre supo que sentirse a gusto con alguien o algo solo la haría sufrir después. En el momento en que su madre decide marcharse, no hay objeción válida, así debe ser, sin importar lo apegada que ella esté con algo del lugar de donde huyen.

Aun así, hubo un tiempo que fue bueno para ella, es el mejor recuerdo que guarda en su memoria de todos los años de viaje con su madre, es el año que vivió en Salt Lake, Utah. Allí realmente creyó que Renée había encontrado el amor de su vida y que su cabeza comenzaba a ordenarse; el elegido: Philip Dwyer, un beisbolista de ligas menores.

Es en aquel lejano periodo donde se sintió parte de algo: tuvo una casa, amigas y hasta un perro. Phil junto a su hija Alice, se convirtieron en el padre y la hermana que nunca tuvo y son las únicas personas con las que tiene verdadero contacto.

Lamentablemente, él viajaba mucho y su madre pronto se sintió sola, comenzó a beber más de la cuenta y un día de verano hizo las maletas, la tomó de la mano y partieron una vez más con rumbo desconocido.

Phil siguió a Renée durante años. Cada cierto tiempo aparecía frente a su puerta rogando de que volvieran a casa, pero Renée nunca quiso desprenderse de sus ansias de libertad para convertirse en la abnegada mujer que esperaba en casa a su marido con comida recién hecha y una cama caliente.

Niega con la cabeza, se limpia los ojos con las manos y decide dejar de pensar en ello.

Hace un calor insoportable y necesita una ducha con agua fría para refrescar el cuerpo y el espíritu. Se pone de pie quitándose la ropa en el camino y se encierra en el cuarto de baño.

.

Siete de la tarde, madre e hija entran a un pintoresco restaurante con motivos marineros en la costa de Long Beach. Carlisle les hace una seña y Renée vocifera un saludo que hace voltear hacia ellas a todos los comensales. La madre avanza a pasos rápidos; Isabella se queda un poco más atrás sopesando las opciones.

Carlisle no parece defraudado cuando observa el atuendo de su madre: un camisón largo y ancho de color rojo y un par de sandalias hechas de lona y paja del mismo color. Él sigue llevando la playera con el logo de _The dark side of the moon*, _solo que sobre esta se ha puesto una camisa roja escocesa.

Ve como Renée y él se saludan y decide que ya es hora de acercarse. Cuando está ya frente a la mesa nota la presencia de un joven sentado frente a la mesa con cara de aburrimiento mirando su moderno teléfono celular.

—Isabella —saluda Carlisle tomando su mano para ayudarla a sentarse al lado del chico—. Este es mi hijo, Emmet.

—Hola —el chico parece no tener interés en hablar porque a penas la mira para saludar y sigue con la vista en el móvil.

Sin embargo, ella voltea a mirarle porque es mala fisonomista y para recordar a las personas necesita verlas bien. Emmet es grande, muy grande, con brazos que son cuatro o más veces los de ella y un cuello que parece que explotará —se pregunta si consume esteroides—. Su rostro intimida un poco menos, tiene los ojos grandes del color de los de su padre y su cabello es rubio. Viste todo lo contrario a Carlisle y usa un suéter verde musgo, camisa clara y pantalón de tela beige. Sería atractivo si a ella le gustarán los chicos grandes y _snobs_.

El camarero hace presencia en el lugar y ella voltea antes de que el chico crea lo que no es porque ella se le queda mirando mucho rato.

Odia los mariscos, así que mientras todos piden platos de extraños nombres ella pregunta si tienen hamburguesas y patatas fritas. Emmet sonríe cuando la escucha y ella sonríe también porque la sonrisa del chico es como la de un niño y en sus mejillas se forman tiernos hoyuelos que lo hacen parecer todo ternura.

—Isa, debes ser valiente y probar nuevas cosas...

—Yo también quisiera una hamburguesa entonces —Emmet interrumpe a Renée y cambia su pedido. Cuando el garzón asiente, él voltea y le guiña un ojo a Isabella.

La comida transcurre de forma normal. No quiere sentir ni siquiera simpatía por Carlisle y su hijo, pero no puede evitarlo cuando ambos se comportan tan bien con ella. No ocurre así con su madre, pues Emmet no deja de verla receloso y no pasan desapercibidas las miradas de reproche que intercambia con su padre.

Emmet estudia Biotecnología y su padre relata orgulloso como está trabajando junto a un premio Nobel. Ella lo observa asombrada, siempre ha soñado con estudiar algo relacionado con la ciencia, aunque en el área de la biología de ecosistemas.

—Isa y yo nos vamos —dice su madre un rato después.

—¿Puedes manejar a casa? —pregunta Emmet con el ceño fruncido.

Renée ha bebido media botella de vino blanco y está bastante risueña, es normal que se preocupe.

—Isa llevará el coche.

Emmet asiente, como no ha dicho su edad debe pensar que ya está en los dieciséis. No tiene licencia, pero con lo improvisada que es la vida que lleva creyó necesario aprender a conducir. Han pasado dos años desde que lo hace y por lo que ha visto conduce mejor que cualquier chica de más edad con la que se haya topado en las carreteras.

Ya están caminando hacia el estacionamiento —después de la efusiva despedida de Carlisle y Renée fuera del restaurante— cuando Carlisle grita hacia ella:

—Isabella, el sábado celebraremos el cumpleaños de Emmet… estás invitada.

_Genial —_murmura en su interior.

Su idea de no involucrarse con esa familia se va a ir al carajo si la siguen incluyendo en sus planes. No quiere volver a sufrir lo que sufrió cuando dejaron a Phil, mas el destino otra vez pone frente a ella personas maravillosas que se dan a querer con facilidad; no saben el daño que le ocasionarán después, cuando su madre decida acabar todo.

.

Llegan al mugroso edificio minutos antes de la media noche.

Su madre se deja caer en el colchón riendo. En el coche encontró una pequeña colilla de un pito de marihuana y se la terminó, desde entonces ha estado riendo y hablando de lo mágico que es el sexo con Carlisle.

Isabella se bebe un vaso de agua y se encierra en su habitación dejando a su madre en el lugar.

Un disparo a lo lejos la despierta algunas horas después. Se levanta y se asoma a la ventana; unos chicos no mayores que ella pasan corriendo por fuera y se pierden en un callejón. Dos minutos después una patrulla de policía pasa a exceso de velocidad pitando la baliza.

Sabe que le costará volver a dormir.

La delincuencia es otro de los múltiples inconvenientes del lugar, por suerte ellas no poseen nada que sea llamativo y no cree que un ladrón arriesgaría su libertad por robar dos dólares que no alcanzan ni para un porro.

Camina y sale de la habitación. Renée está en el mismo lugar y misma posición en que estaba antes de que ella se fuese a dormir.

Busca en la maleta alguna cosa limpia que ponerle para dormir; encuentra una camiseta grande roja, que sabe Dios a quien perteneció, y la deja sobre el colchón mientras intenta quitarle el intento de vestido y zapatos que lleva puestos.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logra quitarle todo y ponerle la camiseta. La noche está calurosa por lo que solo le cubre los pies con el mismo vestido que le quitó... no cree ser capaz de levantarla para ponerla bajo las mantas.

Ya con su madre lista, ella pasa por el lavaplatos y bebe otro vaso de agua.

Antes de regresar a su habitación, vuelve donde Renée, la besa en la frente y solo entonces se va a dormir algunas horas más.

.

.

.

_*The dark side of the moon: Disco de la banda Pink Floyd lanzado el 17 de marzo de 1973, conocido por temas como Money y por el prisma refractando luz de su portada._

* * *

_Sé que es corto, pero es mejor para irnos ambientando en la extraña relación Renée/Bella. En la semana subiré el siguiente que ya está casi listo._

_Gracias infinitas a **Catali y Anyreth** por betear el capítulo y gracias a todos ustedes por leer. _


	3. Capítulo 3

**____****Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en ____Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"_Sólo es digno de libertad quien sabe conquistarla cada día"_

_Johann Wolfgang Goethe_

—Falta dinero —mira el roído cuaderno que tiene en sus manos, vuelve a la calculadora, cuenta otra vez el dinero y frunce en ceño frustrada.

Lleva dos noches sin dormir gracias a la fiesta que ha montado Sally por su cumpleaños y que ha durado más de lo que las _políticas del_ _buen vecino _permiten. Es día miércoles primero de agosto, tiene hambre, sueño y para colmo se le ha perdido dinero.

— ¡Renée! —Grita mientras camina descalza y en ropa interior por el apartamento hasta donde su madre duerme como si nada importara—. ¡Despierta! —la mueve con el pie.

La mujer se retuerce como un cachorro y abre perezosamente los ojos, uno a la vez, sonriendo luego.

—Buenos días, cariño.

—Falta dinero —increpa seriamente la chica.

—No he tomado más del que me has pasado el lunes —susurra Renée y se voltea con toda la intención de seguir durmiendo.

— ¡No me mientas! ¡¿En qué momento lo sacaste y en qué mierda lo gastaste?!

Y comienza el mantra de cada principio de mes cuando hay que pagar el alquiler, la luz, el agua y el dinero no alcanza por culpa de los excesos de Renée.

La madre la mira y susurra un _lo siento._

—No puedo creerlo, Renée… lo único que te pido es que nunca saques el dinero de las cuentas y es lo primero que haces. ¡Maldita sea, tienes treinta y dos años! —grita como una forma de sacar fuera toda la rabia que siente.

—No me grites, ante todo soy tu madre.

—Pues no lo pareces.

—Me gané ese dinero y puedo gastarlo en lo que me plazca. Si no te gusta, siempre puedes largarte con tu padre y dejarme vivir la vida que por ti he sacrificado.

Isabella respira hondo para no gritarle lo mucho que se ha sacrificado ella también. Su madre es inestable y voluble y nada de lo que se digan va a importarle en unas horas más —_para qué gastar saliva entonces._

Se va hasta su cuarto, cierra fuertemente la puerta y se lanza a la cama a llorar.

Renée Higginbotham tenía solo diecisiete años cuando se convirtió en madre de Isabella, pero la chica tenía siete cuando se convirtió en la madre de Renée.

Fue una noche de invierno, vivían en Rock Springs, Wyoming, y Renée salió a bailar con unos amigos. Volvió a casa en medio de una tormenta y cogió una pulmonía. Isabella estuvo sin dormir dos días intentando bajarle la fiebre y dándole a tomar sopas instantáneas.

Desde que empezaban sus recuerdos era consciente de que su madre la necesitaba, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que así era.

Desde entonces, casi sin darse cuenta, Renée le fue pasando más y más responsabilidades, hasta que un día cualquiera se vio con una agenda en la mano, sacando cuentas, restringiendo el dinero y conduciendo largos tramos en automóvil porque su madre no podía ni siquiera sostenerse en pie.

No quería esa vida, pero la aceptaba.

Había tiempos buenos en los que pasaban meses sin ninguna crisis, al menos no del tipo de llegar a los gritos. Otros, como este, resultan un poco más difíciles e Isabella debe asumir un rol para el que no está preparada, convertirse en la mala de cuento y echarse encima treinta años más para sobrevivir otro largo mes.

.

Algunas horas después, Renée entra tímidamente a su habitación llevando una taza de algo humeante en sus manos.

Isabella la observa brevemente, pero vuelve a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarse en la canción que escucha. No quiere hablar todavía, no quiere recordar todo lo que le ha dicho Renée hace un momento.

Su madre le quita los audífonos de los oídos, obligándola a prestarle atención.

—Lo siento —susurra apenada la madre, tendiéndole la taza—. Es té de alheña*.

Se sienta en posición de loto y poniendo cuidado en no quemarse recibe la taza. El aroma dulzón la relaja de inmediato, por lo que sopla y se toma un gran sorbo.

Si hay algo para lo que su madre es buena, es para hacer infusiones. Sabe las propiedades medicinales de cada planta y mantiene en su poder una amplia gama de semillas y hojas secas, para plantar en cuanto llega a un lugar.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —pregunta Renée como una niña pequeña. Isabella niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo ahora. Tenemos trabajo.

— ¿Puedes ir tú o necesitan algo más que las uñas?

—Solo eso —murmura mirando la agenda —será mejor que me vaya, nos faltan cien dólares para el alquiler. La luz y el agua tendrán que esperar… llena algunos tiestos antes que la corten.

Renée asiente.

Isabella se levanta, se pone un pantaloncillo corto de mezclilla clara y una playera ancha y larga de _Nirvana_ que le tapa hasta mitad del muslo. Se calza un par de viejas C_onverse _y toma las llaves del coche.

.

Tres horas después, sale cansada y con dolor de cabeza, pero feliz de haberse ganado una clienta más. El lugar es un prostíbulo, huele a alcohol y es sombrío, pero eso da igual, porque son muchas chicas y no les importa que no tenga una licencia de trabajo o un certificado de estudios. La _Madame _quedó encantada y prometió llamarla todas las semanas para que se haga cargo de las uñas de sus chicas.

Se despide de la mujer con una sonrisa y arranca el coche; sabe que es este el tipo de clientas que podrá conseguir en Los Ángeles; en el condado trabajan los más exclusivos cosmetólogos con miles de títulos y famosos a su haber, por lo que duda que alguien con dinero y clase las llame a ellas; además, la única que lo había hecho se iba a París en dos semanas.

Enciende la radio y el presentador está dando la entrada a _Baba O'Riley _de _The Who. _Grita de gozo apretando el acelerador y se suelta el cabello en señal de rebeldía, mientras golpea el volante en un intento por seguir el ritmo de la batería.

Comienza a cantar como si la vida se fuera en eso. Esos soplos de libertad son los que más valora y agradece al destino el poderlos tener. Sin esos pequeños momentos, terminaría volviéndose loca.

—_Don't cry_—comienza a cantar en voz alta— _Don't raise your eye. It's only teenage wastelan**._

Y entonces una mujer en medio de la carretera la hace detener el coche abruptamente.

Mira asustada a todos lados y vuelve a mirar a la mujer que parece perdida y ríe escandalosamente sin amago de querer moverse.

Mueve el coche hacia atrás y se estaciona como puede en la berma. La mujer sigue parada en el mismo lugar.

Isabella baja del coche y se acerca lentamente a la mujer. Ella ya no ríe, sino que habla sobre lo bien que lo ha hecho Obama a pesar de ser negro.

—Señora —susurra— ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

La mujer voltea y la mira con odio. Es hermosa: tez blanca bronceada, ojos grandes oscuros, nariz demasiado perfilada para ser natural y labios delgados. Tiene el cabello liso, rojizo, apenas cubierto de canas. Debe rondar los cincuenta años y viste un vestido de lentejuelas azules, demasiado elegante como para estar parada en medio de la carretera.

—Señora, debe quitarse de allí.

— ¿Y quién me lo va a prohibir? —Pregunta altanera— ¿tú? —Hace un desprecio y vuelve a su conversación imaginaria—: ¿escuchaste?, esta mugrosa quiere sacarme de aquí. Pensará que soy estúpida… esto debe ser cosa de Tony —vuelve a reír.

Isabella está a punto de dejarla allí cuando el sonido de una moto deteniéndose la hace mirar un poco más adelante de donde dejó el coche. Solo ahí nota que hay una camioneta enorme estacionada a menos de cien metros y tras esta, un joven está estacionando la moto.

Cuando se quita el casco, ella sabe de inmediato que es hijo de la mujer, pues tienen el mismo raro color de cabello. El chico camina rápido el tramo que los separa, jalándose el cabello y frunciendo el ceño de forma casi exagerada.

—Mamá, por fin te encuentro —susurra—. Vamos a casa —dice cuando llega al lugar y toma a la mujer amorosamente del brazo

.

.

.

_*Alheña: hierba medicinal aromática que tiene propiedades diuréticas y de relajación._

_**No llores. No levantes la mirada. Es sólo el páramo de la adolescencia._

* * *

_Sé que muchas están confundidas con algunas relaciones. Solo puedo decirles que me saldré del canon en varias cosas y que la mayoría de las parejas no estará aquí. También si estimo conveniente cambiaré algunos rasgos físicos y personalidades._

_Mil gracias a **Catali **por betear este capítulo. También un saludo a **Anyreth **que me ayuda cuando puede los fines de semana.  
_

_Gracias infinitas por los reviews, alertas, favoritos o solo por leer. _

_Adelantos en el Blog, el grupo de facebook o twitter._

_Nos leemos_


	4. Capítulo 4

___Hola a todos(as). No quiero acostumbrarlas a capítulo tan seguido, pero como han sido cortitos me adelanto un día con el siguiente, claro que ahora no habrá capítulo nuevo hasta el otro lunes._

**____****Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en ____Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"_A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo"_

_Jean de La Fontaine_

Isabella Swan sabe que recordará este día por el resto de su vida. No es que casi atropellar a una loca sea muy trascendental en una niña de quince años, pero podría serlo si esa mujer tiene un hijo que irradia una tensión extraña y que parece generar un campo gravitacional a su alrededor.

Él ni siquiera la mira, está tratando de mover a su madre, mas Isabella no puede dejar de seguirle con la mirada. Es una atracción que ella jamás había sentido, que le retuerce las entrañas y hace sudar su cuerpo más de lo normal.

—Te ayudo —ofrece tímidamente.

Necesita saber más de él. No sabe por qué siente que ese momento es crucial para encontrar todo aquello de lo que huía. Es como si la respuesta a las muchas preguntas que se hace a diario estuviera en lo que él pudiese decir.

—No.

Categórico, enérgico y sin derecho a réplica, nada que ver que el hermoso susurro con el que le habló a su madre. El muchacho no solo esta dando una negativa, sino que además la hace caer una vez más a la realidad, de la que sin darse cuenta había salido.

Todo aquel magnetismo que hace un instante pareció unirla a él debe haber sido solo parte de su imaginación al encontrarse con ese hombre tan atractivo. El chico es un cretino que ni siquiera le agradece antes de subir a su madre a la camioneta. Ella que no es idiota camina hasta su coche desalentada.

Arranca el _Mercedes_ mientras ve como el muchacho sube la moto a la cabina trasera de la camioneta color blanca, pero se detiene cuando al pasar por su lado nota que la camioneta no quiere partir.

—¿Problemas? —grita para hacerse oír, casi triunfante de ver que como dice Renée: el karma instantáneo existe; y la poca amabilidad de él se le estaba devolviendo.

—Nada importante, ok —responde mal humorado.

—No arrancará, tu madre debe haber dejado las luces encendidas —dice con toda normalidad, sonriendo para sí misma cuando lo ve fruncir el ceño e intentar arrancar una vez más la camioneta.

—Si no me lo dices no me entero —la ironía en él es aún peor que su brusquedad.

Isabella piensa que debe irse y dejarlo en medio de la carretera hasta que alguien más lo ayude, pero sin saber por qué, en vez de eso, retrocede un poco, estaciona el vehículo frente a la camioneta y se baja a ofrecerle ayuda.

—Se nota que la diplomacia no es tu fuerte —grita mientras saca del maletero un cable puente de batería—, pero comprendo que no es un buen día para ti —se para delante de la camioneta —. Te pasaré corriente desde mi batería —abre el capó—. No me lo agradezcas, es mi acto de caridad de la semana —agrega cuando le ve con la boca abierta.

Ella conecta con cuidado, negativos y positivos, vuelve a encender su automóvil y se sienta en posición de loto a la sombra de su propio coche a esperar. Siente la puerta de la camioneta y luego como el "chico diplomacia" se sienta a su lado.

— ¿Lo siento? —dice él con voz dulce y rasgada luego de un rato en silencio.

Isabella levanta la vista y voltea a mirarlo. Aprovecha la oportunidad para detallar sus rasgos, aunque sabe que lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Es alto y delgado, tiene una piel nívea, como si jamás tomara sol a pesar de vivir en Los Ángeles. Sus ojos son grandes de un extraño color caramelo y la miran con intensidad. Tiene una nariz fina, labios carnosos y la mandíbula recta. Nunca se ha sentido atraída por un chico, pero supone que él representa a su tipo de hombre.

Él tose y baja la mirada, llevando su mano a la frente para secarse el sudor. Ella desvía la mirada avergonzada por el escrutinio poco disimulado.

— ¿Dejaste a tu mamá sola? —pregunta preocupada. Él asiente—. ¿No es peligroso?

—Está sedada, dormirá un par de horas —responde sin mirarla—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estar así? —apunta al capó.

—Quince minutos.

Luego de eso se quedan en silencio. Una vieja canción de _The Rolling Stones _ suena en la radio del _Mercedes_ y ella sonríe cuando lo oye tararear. Se ve un poco menos hosco y más relajado… también más agradable a la vista, obviamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunta él cuando nota que ella le mira sonriente.

—Nada —responde tranquila y él se la queda mirando.

—Tienes los ojos extraños —murmura como para él mismo.

—¿Extraños en qué sentido? —cuestiona levantando una ceja.

—El color, no son negros, pero son de un marrón muy oscuro… ; jamás había visto a alguien con ojos como los tuyos —ella no dice nada, está algo sorprendida de la apreciación del joven—. Además, son profundos y expresivos, sé nota que eres muy joven, pero tus ojos parecen los de alguien mayor.

—Quizás tengas razón —dice avergonzada—. Creo que ya han pasado los quince minutos —agrega sin dar paso a una réplica, no le gusta sentirse expuesta y si sigue conversando con él eso es lo que pasará—. Enciende la camioneta a ver qué tal.

Se levanta y él lo hace también sacudiendo con las manos sus bermudas de mezclilla oscura y su playera blanca. La situación se ha vuelto incómoda de repente y eso aumenta sus deseos de marcharse de una vez.

La camioneta enciende enseguida y ella retira los cables. El chico sale otra vez y cierra el capó; ella hace lo mismo con su coche y se voltea, menos atrevida que antes.

—Adios, _Chico Diplomacia —_se despide con una sonrisa.

—Adiós —susurra él —y gracias.

Se sube al coche ignorando el vacío en su pecho —_Es solo tu imaginación, Isa. Es guapo y es fácil sentirse así con alguien como él _—se dice a sí misma.

Vuelve a subir el volumen de la radio y se pone a cantar; es la única forma de dejar de pensar que conoce.

.

Al llegar al departamento, Renée tararea una melodía y baila alrededor de la cocina. El ambiente huele a carne y pasta, e Isabella inmediatamente se crispa porque su madre ha hecho la compra con el dinero del alquiler.

—Isa, cariño —grita eufórica la mujer—. Estoy preparando almuerzo… bueno ya es hora de cenar, pero supongo que no has comido fuera. Demoraste, ¿está todo bien?

Con todo el alboroto del "chico diplomacia" ni siquiera había sentido hambre, pero cuando le llega el aroma de la comida su estómago suena de manera vergonzosa. Renée ríe al escucharlo.

Así es su madre, a veces puede ser muy hiriente, puede hacerla sentir culpable de todas sus desgracias; sin embargo, cuando Isabella la ignora, ella idea una y mil formas de convertirse en la madre que debe ser, aunque es evidente que fracasa siempre. La amabilidad de hoy tiene que ver con eso.

—¿Isa?

Isabella vuelve a la realidad y asiente.

—Sí, todo bien —sonríe porque con Renée no se puede de otra manera.

—Por el dinero no te preocupes… Carlisle me lo ha prestado.

Isabella se muerde la lengua para no decir nada. No quiere que Carlisle se inmiscuya es sus vidas ni menos deberle favores tan pronto. Es verdad que se ha comportado amable con ellas, pero bien puede ser un psicópata drogadicto y suicida que las puede poner en peligro. Ya ha pasado por eso un par de veces y no quiere que se repita.

—No le des tantas vueltas, cariño; recuerda que es el indicado para mamá.

Renée lo dice tan convencida que ella prefiere asentir y entrar al cuarto de baño a lavarse las manos para ayudarla a terminar la comida.

* * *

_Mil gracias a **Catali **y **Anyreth **por los consejos y la ayuda. Espero sus impresiones y agradezco a quienes se han pasado por aquí a dejar su opinión._

_Nos Leemos_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Hola! qué tal están? Yo disfrutando de una semana forzada de semi-vacaciones gracias al rector de la universidad. _**  
**

_Una cosita: En el blog, en los gadgets de la derecha siempre estará el video de la canción que mencione en los capítulos, además en la semana subiré imágenes de algunas cosas. Avisaré por facebook. (Links en mi perfil)_

___**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en _Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

"_No temas a la ilusión, sino al despertar" _

_Anónimo_

Tres días después está parada frente al espejo del cuarto de baño. Sonríe, pues sigue recordando las palabras de él acerca de sus ojos y aunque nunca ha sido tímida se sonroja porque nadie nunca había notado eso en ella.

Lava sus manos y se las pasa por la nuca. Lleva un moño alto, un pantaloncillo corto de mezclilla clara y una camiseta larga y ancha de color azul. Las temperaturas no bajan de los treinta grados Celsius a pesar de ser ya las nueve de la noche; de igual forma suma a su atuendo una sudadera negra que cuelga desde sus caderas.

Vuelve a su habitación. Renée está sentada en la cama pintándose las uñas de los pies de un rojo furioso. La mujer lleva un pantalón corto color blanco y una blusa ancha de gasa roja transparente; una flor del mismo color adorna su oreja. Isabella la mira fijamente, con una pequeña espinita en su interior que cree que son celos, pues a veces desearía ser igual de hermosa y desinhibida que su madre.

Renée levanta la mirada y frunce el ceño mirándola de arriba abajo.

—No pensarás ir así, verdad —Isabella se mira también creyendo que se olvidó de algo, pero todo está en su lugar por lo que le devuelve la mirada intrigada—. Ponte el vestido blanco que te tejí el año pasado; has crecido y tienes más pecho, seguramente ahora ya te queda.

Claro que le queda, el pasado año también le quedaba, pero ella se sentía tan incómoda con él que prefirió decirle a Renée que estaba demasiado grande y no herirla diciendo que no era su tipo y que jamás lo usaría.

—No creo que sea la ocasión…

—Es perfecto para una fiesta en la playa… anda póntelo, aún tenemos tiempo.

El entusiasmo de Renée la pone nerviosa y cuando está pensando en la próxima excusa la mujer ya lleva el vestido blanco en la mano y antes de que ella pueda decir algo la está empujando hasta el baño y poniendo el vestido en sus manos.

—Si lo encuentras muy corto puedes dejarte el _short _debajo —grita su madre desde fuera al tiempo en que Isabella está sacando la cómoda playera.

.

_Fortunate Son _de _Creedence _suena fuerte mientras Renée conduce camino a Long Beach. Por mucho que trató deshacerse de ese compromiso, Isabella se quedó sin excusas y ahora va de copiloto mientras se dirigen al cumpleaños de Emmet y para colmo usando ese minúsculo vestido blanco de hilo que su madre le hizo ponerse.

Aunque realmente no está molesta por ello, lo que le molesta es que por mucho que se niegue a aceptarlo, una vez más está teniendo ilusiones y ese sentimiento de pertenencia que se había prometido no concebir más; no sabe si es porque su madre parece ser feliz de una manera sana o porque ella está siendo incluida en la ecuación.

También tiene miedo; Los Ángeles le está gustando demasiado para su propio bien y aunque se reúse a aceptarlo anda paranoica buscando algún indicio del chico al que ayudó hace unos días… lo cual es otro aliciente más para estar a gusto allí y por lo mismo para asustarse.

Sabe que todo aquello es contradictorio y estúpido y ella no se caracteriza por ser estúpida, de hecho es demasiado sagaz que a veces le da miedo haber perdido la capacidad de ilusionarse y creer en algo… cansa ser racional y a veces quisiera sorprenderse y pretender que las cosas serán diferentes, pero entonces sus temores ocultos vuelven a decirle que es mejor no sentir nada.

—_Quizás debería llamar a Alice y pedirle un consejo —_piensa acordándose de su única amiga, mas de inmediato se acobarda pues su amiga no dudará en decírselo a Phil y no podría lidiar con él ahora.

Su madre apaga la radio y cuando Isabella reacciona ya están estacionadas en una costanera; ha estado pensando más de lo normal otra vez y se reprende mentalmente por ello.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta desorientada.

—Estamos en la península de Long Beach. Allá —apunta hacia el noreste— está el Bayshore Park. Esta es una zona residencial con playa privada; un amigo de Emmet tiene una cabaña y la prestó para la fiesta… ¡vamos Isa, sal ya! —grita lo último eufórica. Isabella solo mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro condescendiente.

Baja del coche y el bajo de una pegajosa canción resuena por todo el lugar. Se escuchan gritos, risas estridentes y consignas típicas de una fiesta. Ella nunca ha sido muy asidua a esos ambientes, aunque claro, con quince años no es mucho lo que legalmente se le tiene permitido hacer.

Isabella observa que frente al estacionamiento hay una fila interminable de tiendas que se pierden más allá de lo que sus ojos alcanzan a ver. Muchas personas pasean mirando hacia los escaparates, tomando helado o batidos de frutas y ella se siente tentada a quedarse allí en vez de bajar hacia la playa.

Sin embargo, Renée es más rápida y la toma del brazo antes de darle tiempo a arrepentirse y tira de ella por unos escalones y luego unos adoquines hasta que están en el epicentro del ruido: una improvisada cabina de DJ donde Emmet payasea cambiando la música cuando la gente va a empezar a cantar la canción anterior.

Renée lo abraza y él se ve más relajado que la última vez; ella se alegra porque después de la cena del domingo su madre parecía preocupada de que Emmet no la fuese a aceptar como la pareja de su padre.

—_BellyBells_ —canturrea saludándola y ella ríe por el apodo idiota que queda en el intento de variar su nombre.

—Solo Isa, ok —murmura en vano ya que con el volumen de la música no se oye nada.

—Puedes servirte lo que quieras —grita el grandulón—; siéntete como en tu casa.

Fuera de lugar, opta por buscar a su madre y al menos no estar sola, pero desiste en el momento en que la ve de espaldas con las manos de Carlisle en su trasero… ni loca se acercará un paso más.

Se acerca entonces a una mesa larga llena de tragos, frutas y snacks que está pegada a la casa y toma distraída una brocheta de sandía y melón, pasándola luego por la máquina de baño de chocolate que está justo al centro de todo.

Mira hacia la casa y aunque es de noche nota que es de dos pisos y está rodeada de vidrio. Se imagina como será de día con el sol rodeándola y pegando en distintos ángulos y hasta se puede ver contemplando el atardecer frente a la terraza principal tomando una limonada.

Vuelve la vista hacia donde está la gente, ve a su madre bailando sensualmente rodeada de un círculo de jóvenes que la vitorean a seguir y ve como Carlisle llega a marcar territorio pegándose a ella por detrás y a seguirla en sus movimientos.

Incómoda desvía la vista un poco más a la derecha y es entonces cuando lo ve.

Está en un grupo apartado con dos chicas y Emmet. Se ve mucho más relajado que cuando lo vio la primera vez en la carretera y está riendo a carcajadas.

_Nada ocurre nunca por casualidad_

Las palabras que siempre pronuncia Renée le dan valor para acercarse al grupo, total solo lo va a saludar y a preguntarle amablemente por su madre… —_quizás también podamos presentarnos como es debido y así tener un nombre real para llamarlo en mis sueños_ —se dice con ilusión.

Agradece la insistencia de su madre en relación a su vestido y trata de levantar la cabeza y caminar en línea recta y sin tropezar a pesar de lo inestable del terreno. No es hasta que está a un par de metro que lo ve abrazar y besar en la sien a una chica rubia que se le hace familiar… es Rosalie.

Está a punto de devolverse, pero Emmet la sorprende y la llama para que se una al grupo.

—Chicos, ella es Isa, mi nueva hermana —le da una mirada al _Chico Diplomacia_ y ella le sonríe en reconocimiento. —Isa, ellos son Rose —apunta a la rubia—, Irina—apunta a una chica colorina y alta que le sonríe —y él es mi mejor amigo y dueño de esta hermosa casa: Edward.

—¡Hola! —se acerca a él con la intensión de besar su mejilla, pero él a penas la mira y susurra un saludo casi por obligación.

Emmet lo mira extrañado y parece sospechar algo.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunta Emmet intrigado.

—Si —dice ella con naturalidad

—No —grita él al mismo tiempo con el ceño fruncido.

_Era demasiado hermoso para ser real._

—¿Si o no? —cuestiona divertido Emmet.

Edward la mira un momento y ella no está segura si lo que ve es miedo o súplica. No le importa mucho, si él quiere negar que ella lo ayudó, no será ella quien lo eche al agua.

—Creí que lo conocía, pero viéndolo de cerca creo que me equivoqué.

Entonces Rosalie para distender el ambiente la saluda amablemente con dos besos en las mejillas y le cuenta a Irina lo maravillosa que es Isabella para hacer las uñas y para dar masajes en los pies. Isabella sonríe. Siempre es bueno recibir elogios, pero recibirlos de alguien que parece perfecto como Rosalie es realmente halagador.

Irina es amiga de Emmet y está de visita en la ciudad solo por el cumpleaños del chico. Es delgada y alta. Tiene el cabello naranjo lacio, ojos pequeños, nariz aguileña y labios finos. Su rostro es flaco y pálido, terminado en una barbilla algo sobresaliente. Es encantadora y parece sonrojarse por cualquier cosa, como cuando Edward le dirige la palabra.

Isabella no habla, solo les escucha para hacerse una idea de ellos. Se siente un poco mejor cuando nota que la relación de Edward y Rosalie es más amistosa que romántica y que ninguno de los dos se mira de otra manera. Nunca creería que alguien como Edward se fijaría en ella, pero preferiría no verlo con otra chica si puede evitarlo.

—Edward, necesito ayuda legal —vocifera Emmet—; supongo que ahora sí podrás ayudarme.

Isabella frunce el entrecejo extrañada. Edward no parece un abogado, ni siquiera habla como uno… aunque siempre hay excepciones y seguramente él solo se salía del estereotipo típico.

—Emmet, me quedan dos años en la escuela y ni siquiera me estoy especializando en asuntos de ética laboral; no puedo ayudarte, pero mañana puedo contactarte con alguien especializado.

—No quiero a uno de los estirados abogados de tu papá —vocifera algo molesto—. En Darthmount también tenemos abogados, pero por ahora solo quiero el consejo de un amigo que en cuatro años en la escuela de derecho habrá aprendido algo.

—Ya te lo dije: no es mi área y no puedo ayudarte —dice sin dar lugar a una replica por parte de Emmet—. Lo siento —agrega cuando parece darse cuenta de su genio—. Voy por una cerveza —da media vuelta y camina hacia la mesa de los bocadillos.

Isabella sigue a Edward con la mirada y puede sentir lo nervioso que está, tanto o más que cuando ella quiso decir que se conocían. Los otros tres, en cambio, ignoran a Edward y comienzan una conversación sobre personas que ella no conoce.

Aburrida y cansada de estar de pie en el mismo lugar, comienza a caminar hacia el mar para escapar un poco del bullicio. Se quita las zapatillas y va hacia a la orilla para dejar que las olas bañen sus pies.

Sonríe cuando nota que unos metros más allá hay algunas aves marinas, aunque se molesta cuando nota lo perturbadas que están por el exceso de ruido. Sigue caminando para acercarse un poco más, pero al parecer estaban más lejos de lo que se esperaba porque cuando mira alrededor ve que está casi frente a otra casa.

—Deberías volver con el grupo —la voz de Edward la sobresalta y asustada mira hacia atrás para encontrarlo casi pegado a ella.

—Lo siento, me entretuve mirando las gaviotas y no me di cuenta que ya no estaba en tu propiedad —se siente estúpida al mencionar lo de las aves, pero le ve sonreír.

—No te preocupes, no creo que a Peter le importe que estés aquí —ella le mira sin entender—; Peter es el dueño de este pedazo de la playa y es un muy buen vecino.

Asiente entonces y luego se deja caer en la arena y vuelve a mirar las aves que se mueven de un lugar a otro desorientadas. Edward la imita y se sienta a su lado mirando hacia el mismo lugar.

—¿Te gustan las aves? —pregunta él con voz suave.

—Me gustan las aves migratorias. Estas —apunta hacia adelante— son Gaviotas de Franklin y he de suponer que esta es la última escala en nuestro país antes de volar a Centroamérica.

—¿Y por qué son tan inquietas? —él parece interesado y ella cree que su corazón jamás ha latido tan fuerte como ahora.

—La música está demasiado alta, eso les perturba.

Se quedan en silencio por lo que parece un largo rato. La música trona fuertemente, tan fuerte que solapa al sonido del mar, pero una vez más siente que este un momento trascendental en su vida y aunque no quiere ilusionarse es imposible no hacerlo cuando a su lado parece encontrarse todo lo que ella sin saber buscaba.

—Siento haber dicho que no te conocía —murmura Edward, tan bajito que ella apenas logra escucharle—. Lo de mi madre es complicado y no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

Ella asiente, mas no dice nada. Con solo mirarlo logra comprender que Edward guarda muchos secretos y más de un esqueleto en su armario y que eso lo mantiene en estado de alerta constante, como esperando que en cualquier momento algo se descubra.

Ella sabe entonces lo que debe decir, al menos para darle un poco de paz por esta noche:

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

* * *

_Gracias a **Anyreth** por betear este capítulo y gracias a todos quienes me agregan a favoritos, alertas y por supuesto a quienes comentan. Intento contestarles a todos lo mejor que puedo así que si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar y ya veré si puedo responder o al menos dar una señal._

_Nos leemos_


	6. Capítulo 6

___Hola, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Nos leemos abajo con algunas aclaraciones._

**____****Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en ____Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"_El hombre puede creer en lo imposible, pero no creerá nunca en lo improbable"_

_Oscar Wilde_

Muchas veces se hacen planes a futuro y la gente imagina cada palabra, cada gesto y predice cada movimiento de aquel momento especial que aún no sucede. Soñar despierto y crear mundos de fantasía parece ser algo que viene en los genes del ser humano y que es parte de nuestras funciones vitales como comer o respirar.

Sin embargo, Isabella Swan jamás ha soñado con imposibles ni ha hecho planes que no sean sobre el trabajo o el dinero.

Siempre creyó que era su miedo a ilusionarse lo que la obligaba a mantener su cabeza en el hoy y el ahora, pero es en este momento cuando mira el perfil de aquel misterioso y a la vez familiar chico que está a su lado en la arena, que ella entiende que es porque en realidad solo estaba esperando sorprenderse… y vaya sorpresa que se ha llevado.

No es mucho lo que se han dicho, entre el retumbar de la música y el sonido del mar es imposible hablar demasiado; al menos, han intercambiado un par de opiniones y una que otra mirada fugaz.

Así que puede decir que ahora sabe que su apellido es Masen y que tiene veinticuatro años… demasiado mayor para ella, pero nadie dice que al menos no pueda mirarlo y tenerlo cerca mientras pueda.

Cree que eso no está bien y aun así quiere tocarlo y saber más de él, de sus amigos, de sus gustos… pero calla porque no quiere ser inoportuna ni que él vuelva a la pose defensiva que tenía cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Si cuando lo vio en la carretera lo encontró atractivo, ahora con el rostro sereno le parece casi como un ángel y no será ella la que lo haga cambiar de postura.

Voltea un momento hacia la fiesta y algo tristemente familiar la inquieta.

— ¡Oh Dios! —se lamenta avergonzada porque a lo lejos distingue a Renée bailando y quitándose la ropa sobre un amplificador.

Se pone de pie en un segundo y Edward la sigue sin decir nada, pero antes de llegar al lugar Carlisle ya la está bajando y llevándola en el hombro como un bulto inerte.

—Sé que no tengo moral para decirlo, pero tu madre está loca —grita Edward riendo y por un momento se queda encandilada con el sonido de su risa, hasta que reacciona y recuerda que se está riendo de Renée.

—No es gracioso —murmura enfadada y camina hacia donde Carlisle se llevó a Renée.

No sabe si Edward va detrás de ella o no, tampoco le importa; su momento de tonta adolescente ha terminado y ahora debe hacerse cargo de su madre.

No los alcanza hasta las escaleras que suben a la Costanera donde dejó el automóvil. Carlisle lleva un paso firme y constante a pesar de llevar a Renée a cuestas —que se ha quedado dormida—; a Isabella hasta le cuesta seguirle el ritmo.

—Isa —dice Carlisle con ternura cuando llegan al _Mercedes_—, mi casa está a menos de un kilómetro, pueden quedarse allí si quieren.

—No te preocupes —responde ella —. Nos vamos a casa —él la mira con aprensión—. Sé como manejarlo.

—Es muy tarde y tu barrio es peligroso —replica él— me sentiré mejor si se quedan conmigo o si puedo acompañarlas —lo deja caer como esperando su invitación.

Respira profundo para evitar decirle que deje de ser amable y que ella puede lidiar con eso sola.

—No te preocupes —repite—, estaremos bien.

Y sin darle lugar a que siguiera con lo mismo, ella abre la puerta trasera del coche y le indica donde y como colocarla. Renée parece despertar por un momento, pero solo balbucea y vuelve a dormir.

—Isa…

—No Carlisle, en serio estaré bien —interrumpe ella y sube en su lugar en el coche.

—Yo las acompaño —la voz de Edward la sobresalta y mira hacia atrás mientras baja la ventanilla.

—No necesito compañía… sé lidiar con esto —dice fastidiada.

—Iré en mi camioneta tras ustedes. No me lo puedes prohibir —replica él con suficiencia y se encamina hacia unos puestos más al sur donde está la gran camioneta blanca.

Carlisle se despide de ella mucho más confiado que antes y ella arranca el coche fastidiada y aprieta el acelerador a fondo queriendo escapar, aunque sabe de antemano que un trasto viejo como el suyo no perderá a Edward en la carretera.

**ﴡ**

Estaciona el coche afuera su edificio y treinta segundos después lo hace Edward tras ella. Baja del coche ignorándolo y abre la puerta trasera y comienza a mover a Renée.

—Mamá —susurra mientras la sacude por el hombro—. Mamá, ya llegamos —repite y trata de levantarla.

—Te ayudo a llevarla —Edward ya está a su lado y comienza a levantar a Renée sin esperar respuesta de Isabella.

—Puedo sola —vuelve a decir porque es así, siempre lo ha hecho sola.

—No seas terca —él ya tiene a Renée en brazos y comienza a caminar— ¿Podrías guiarme?

Isabella asiente pensando que él las dejará a la entrada del edificio, pero él comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Si fuera tú, no dejaría la camioneta aquí afuera…

—Sobrevivirá —responde él con suficiencia antes de que ella termine la frase— ¿Me guiarás o tengo que adivinar donde vives?

Ella asiente y con vergüenza lo guía por la estrecha escalera —que parece crujir más que cuando salió— hasta llegar al cuarto piso. Hay seis departamentos del mismo tamaño que el suyo —el de ellas es el último—, pero en cada uno viven al menos cinco personas; eso la alienta a no ser desagradecida pues ella y su madre están en condiciones mejores que cualquiera de sus vecinos.

Su vecino Eleazar, un mexicano cincuentón que siempre viste de cuero, está borracho golpeando la puerta de su casa y gritando suplicante el nombre de su esposa Carmen. Isabella lo ignora y llega hasta su puerta, abriéndola de inmediato para dejar pasar a Edward.

—No veo nada —murmura el chico—. ¿Podrías encender la luz?

—No hay luz —lo agradece porque se ha puesto roja por la vergüenza—, pero camina derecho, el colchón de mi madre está poco antes de llegar a la ventana.

La luz de la calle se cuela por las ventanas y ella se deleita viendo la silueta de Edward. Es delgado, pero su espalda tiene algo que la hace querer pasar sus manos por ella, algo que la hace asustarse y negar con la cabeza mientras trata de regular su respiración.

—Nos vemos —se despide Edward.

—Bajo contigo. Debo guardar el coche —responde ella y sale del departamento con él detrás.

Bajan los dos primeros pisos en silencio, solo escuchando los golpes y gritos de Eleazar, la baliza de una patrulla, el rechinar de la escalera y por supuesto la respiración de ambos. Cuando están en el descanso del segundo piso, Edward carraspea y habla:

— ¿Sigues molesta? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Sí… pero no contigo —aclara— sino con la situación en sí.

—Lamento haberme reído de tu mamá, es solo que me pareció gracioso su baile…

—Claro, entiendo —responde ella cabreada—. Renée es el bufón de la fiesta… lástima que después de quince años su rutina ya no me divierta —sabe que eso sonó resentido, pero está cansada y no ayuda tener a Edward tras ella diciendo lo graciosa que es Renée.

—Lo siento de verdad, Isabella—susurra Edward—. Si hubiese sabido que te iba a molestar no me habría reído.

Llegan a la calle en ese momento. Ella no sabe que decir y él parece avergonzado por su comportamiento. Comprende que Edward no tiene la culpa, nadie la tiene, solo Renée, pero le es difícil soportar que su madre sea el centro de atención constante y perder la esperanza de que alguna vez vaya a cambiar.

Se queda de pie esperando a que él vuelva a decir algo, pero como no lo hace camina hasta el coche un poco desilucionada de que se acabó su tiempo con él. No alcanza a avanzar dos pasos cuando él vuelve a hablar de forma rápida:

—Te invito a almorzar mañana —abre muchos los ojos porque no se lo esperaba, aun así no deja de sonreír.

— ¿Escuché bien? —cree que se lo está preguntando a ella misma y se avergüenza cuando la pregunta sale en voz alta.

_Debe pensar que soy una muerta de hambre y siente lástima por mí —_piensa como única explicación posible a la invitación.

—Sí —responde él—. Dijiste que te gustaban las aves. Las gaviotas llevan cerca de una semana allí en la península —explica él—; puedes venir a almorzar y estar toda la tarde en la playa si quieres.

Todo suena perfecto, sin embargo, ella tiende a desconfiar cuando las cosas son muy fáciles. Está tan acostumbrada a luchar por ella y por Renée y ha tenido tan malas experiencias de todo que cuando alguien le ofrece ayuda siempre cree que hay un motivo oculto detrás.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —odia ser así. Renée siempre le dice que a veces solo debe agradecer los gestos y no cuestionar cada cosa que otra persona haga por ella.

—Ayudaste a mi mamá y estás guardándome un secreto… conoces algo de mí que nadie conoce y quiero retribuirte con algo. ¿Siempre eres así desconfiada? —él no parece molesto, solo asombrado por su carácter.

—Lo siento —se disculpa ella y aunque sabe que se va arrepentir, las siguientes palabras salen sin que pueda frenarlas—. Acepto la invitación.

—Mañana entonces paso por ti pasado el mediodía —asiente sin decir nada porque cree que su voz saldrá ahogada y se notará lo mucho que le está afectando esa sonrisa torcida que él acaba de formar en su rostro—. Hasta mañana, Isabella —Edward se acerca a ella y baja desde su inalcanzable metro con ochenta (o quizás más) centímetros, hasta dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Su corazón late muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca, y su respiración es errática e inconstante. Susurra un _adiós_ ahogado y se queda de pie mientras él abre la puerta de su camioneta. Edward vuelve a mirarla entonces.

—Guarda el coche… no me iré hasta que sepa que estás dentro del edificio —asiente entonces avergonzada y sube al _Mercedes_, lo arranca y entra por el portón que está al lado del edificio, bajando hacia el subterráneo y estacionándose en el lugar asignado a su departamento.

**ﴡ**

Cuando llega al apartamento se va directo a su habitación sin mirar a su madre.

Sigue alelada al recordar la cercanía de Edward. La mejilla que él besó sigue ardiendo y su olor —que es una mezcla de chocolate y almizcle— sigue aturdiendo sus sentidos.

Cierra los ojos y se deja caer en la cama. Lo vuelve a recrear con esa camisa color cielo, abierta sobre una musculosa blanca y los jeans oscuros que por más que sacudió seguían teniendo restos de arena.

Es perfecto. Sí, perfecto, mayor e inexequible.

Suspira frustrada. Está acostumbrada a no tener nunca lo que desea, pero es primera vez que eso duele y la hace sentir miserable porque ni el dinero lo podría comprar.

— ¿Te gustó ese chico? —se asusta cuando oye a su madre.

Renée sin pedir permiso entra tambaleante al cuarto y se sienta a los pies de la cama. La mira con una expresión expectante, típica de cuando quiere cotillear.

—No —responde antes de darle pie a la _Inquisición Renée_. Porque su madre puede ser despreocupada en todo lo referente a ella, menos cuando es algo relacionado con chicos.

—Debería gustarte… sería raro que no si es guapísimo —vuelve a poner en duda la edad mental de su madre. No es posible que una mujer de más de treinta años parezca una colegiala cada vez que habla de chicos guapos.

—Es atractivo, pero muy mayor.

— ¿Y de qué hablaron? —todo rastro de borrachera ha desaparecido y Renée parece dispuesta a averiguar todo lo que Edward y ella hicieron y no hicieron esa noche.

—De gaviotas y de tu patético espectáculo —lo último lo dice en un tono rencoroso y la madre baja la mirada.

—Solo me estaba divirtiendo —susurra—. La próxima vez me cuidaré y trataré de no avergonzarte.

Respira profundo. Ha escuchado eso muchas veces… las promesas de Renée nacen moribundas y tratar de reanimarlas sería una tortura para todos porque terminan muriendo igual. Que su madre cambie es otra cosa improbable, aunque ella ya se ha acostumbrado que todo lo que desea sea improbable.

—Le gustaste a ese chico —murmura Renée y ella niega con la cabeza—. Estuvo contigo durante toda la fiesta y luego te acompañó a casa y te ayudo conmigo... le gustas.

Isabella prefiere no discutir. Sabe que él es amable porque la casualidad hizo que fuese ella quien se encontrara con su madre loca en medio de la carretera. Edward solo quiere retribuirle de alguna forma que no sea humillante.

— ¿Se volverán a ver de nuevo? —su falta de respuesta no es impedimento para que Renée siga atosigándola.

—Iré a su casa mañana —antes que su madre diga algo ella continua—. Le dije que me gustaban las Gaviotas de Franklin y que solo en esa zona había podido verlas esta temporada. Prácticamente me invité sola —lo último no es del todo verdad, pero prometió guardar el secreto de Edward y esa excusa al menos le quita a Renée la idea de algo que no será ni el mil años luz.

—Como tú digas —su madre se levanta y camina al baño—. Me da vuelta todo —murmura con asco—. Buenas noches, cariño —Entra al baño y dos segundos después se empiezan a oír sus arcadas.

Isabella se quita el vestido y las zapatillas y en ropa interior se mete bajo las mantas. Se duerme antes de que su madre salga del cuarto de baño.

* * *

_Lo primero es agradecer a **Catali** por su paciencia y por tirarme las orejas, este fic no sería lo que es sin sus constantes correcciones. _

_Ahora quiero aclarar un par de puntos que al parecer no quedaron claros al principio:_

_1. Los capítulos serán cortos, no más de 3000 palabras. _

_2. Cuando el capítulo sea muy corto, habrá otro a mitad de semana, cuando no, será actualizado los lunes._

_3. Que sea M no indica que vaya a tener lemmon (al menos no pronto), solo que toca temas y ocupa terminos que considero son para mayores de 16._

_4. En la página del fic en mi blog hay imágenes con algunas cosas importantes._


	7. Capítulo 7

_Hola. Lamento el retraso... trataré que no vuelva a ocurrir._

_____**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en _Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_"El verdadero misterio del mundo es lo visible, no lo invisible"_

_Oscar Wilde_

Despierta mucho más temprano de lo habitual para ser domingo.

Sabe cuál es el motivo que la tiene ansiosa, pero prefiere no pensar en ello; no quiere que le importe porque si algo no importa no puede hacer daño.

Intenta ocupar el tiempo muerto en organizar el trabajo de la semana, ordenar el departamento que está hecho un asco y preparar un desayuno decente para ella y Renée —quien duerme como si acabara de acostarse—.

Cuando ya tiene el café y las tostadas listas, se sienta en uno de los pisos frente a la mesa y se sirve lentamente las delicias que gracias al novio de su madre puede comer.

No quiere admitir lo ansiosa que se siente ante la expectativa de lo que ocurrirá en unas horas más y se reprende porque sabe que se está haciendo ideas erróneas de lo que pasará allí.

Cuando faltan pocos minutos para las once de la mañana, y sin nada más que hacer, camina hasta el baño para refrescarse con una ducha.

Se observa desnuda un momento y rápidamente quita la vista; es vergonzosamente poco atractiva: busto pequeño copa A, ausencia de cintura, abdomen abultado —culpa de la mala alimentación— y para rematar su autoestima, sus muslos son demasiado gordos en comparación al resto de su cuerpo.

Lamentablemente, no le va mejor en el escrutinio de su rostro: sus ojos son demasiado grandes para el resto de sus pequeñas facciones; además, a pesar de que ha dormido más y que su piel está bastante bronceada, sigue teniendo grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos… se ven tan marcadas que cree que no desaparecerán jamás.

Entra a la ducha y deja que el agua fría la conforte y le ayude a liberar la mente un poco. Se sorprende por tener arena pegada en distintos pliegues de su cuerpo y eso la lleva una vez más al pequeño momento que tuvo anoche con Edward.

Corta la llave enojada consigo misma y, envuelta en una toalla que alguna vez debió ser blanca, camina hasta la habitación a escoger qué ropa usará.

No lo piensa mucho y se coloca un pantalón corto de mezclilla y una playera ancha color negro con el logo del disco _American Idiot _de _Green Day,_ una de sus bandas favoritas.

A las once con treinta minutos arregla sus uñas y las pinta de un tono rosado pálido. No es algo que le guste hacer, pero trabaja en eso y no se vería bien que ella vaya con las uñas desastrosas si se dedica precisamente a arreglar las uñas y eso es lo que le da de comer.

—Con esa pinta no lo vas a conquistar —roda los ojos al escuchar la voz somnolienta de Renée.

—No busco eso; solo quiero observar las gaviotas antes de que migren—responde tranquila y sin mirarla. Eso no se lo cree ni ella, pero se aferra a cualquier cosa que no la ilusione.

—No seas aburrida, hija —reprende su madre—. Ponte algo sexi y ve a por él.

—No. Me. Interesa —afirma separando con molestia cada palabra—; y si así fuera, ni en otra vida se fijaría en alguien como yo —dice natural, ocultando el fastidio que siente por eso.

—¿Por qué No? —Cuestiona la mujer— ¿Es porque eres pobre?

—Y porque tiene ocho años más que yo —Renée niega restándole importancia—. ¿No te parece poco prudente incentivar a tu hija de quince años a seducir a un hombre mayor?

—El amor no tiene edad, ni sexo, ni religión… el amor es amor, Isa. Carlisle tiene diez años más que yo y nos llevamos de maravilla.

—No es lo mismo.

Renée no alcanza a objetar cuando el sonido de la puerta las hace sobresaltarse.

—Ve a por él, cariño —susurra de manera cómplice.

—No me jodas, Renée.

—Cuidado con esa boca, Isa —reprende la mujer riendo—; a los chicos no les gustan las chicas con boca de camionero.

Antes de que su madre siga hablando más de la cuenta, abre la puerta y se encuentra a Edward mirando de un lado a otro en actitud nerviosa y distraída.

—Edward —su voz sale ahogada, pero él parece ignorarla— ¿Estás bien? —llama su atención hablando más golpeado.

—Sí —murmura él —; lo siento, solo estaba distraído. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí, vamos —toma su mochila de mezclilla que está en un perchero tras la puerta.

Él asiente y la sigue por los pasillos de forma ausente.

El aroma a chocolate y almizcle es más intenso hoy y ella supone que debe ser alguna cara marca de perfume lo que le hace oler tan bien.

Sale del edificio y al mirar hacia atrás le ve respirando profundamente con cara de asco. Lo entiende, cuando recién se mudó el olor a humedad, mezclado con los hedores de cada casa y de animales muertos en la cornisa, le provocaba arcadas y deseos de vomitar… después se acostumbró y se hizo soportable.

Caminan unos metros y ella espera ver la camioneta blanca, pero lo único que ve es una lustrosa motocicleta _Harley_ plateada brillante e imponente y entonces se da cuenta de los dos cascos que él lleva en sus manos.

—No creo que sea buena idea —trata de no parecer ansiosa, pero viajando toda la vida a ochenta kilómetros por hora, la perspectiva de subirse a una moto le resulta peligrosa.

—¿No me digas que le temes a la velocidad? —pregunta él. No sabe si lo hace de forma burlesca o irónica ya que él no expresa demasiado en sus gestos, pero cree que cuando frunce la boca y abre más los ojos es porque trata de burlarse de ella.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: Si tienes una motocicleta es que te has quebrado los huesos o bien te los vas a quebrar algún día —responde ella con la mayor dignidad posible mientras se sujeta el cabello con un elástico.

—No seas cobarde —sentencia él pasándole el casco—. Sube y deja de rezongar —agrega subiendo a la motocicleta para darle arranque.

Ella se coloca el casco y titubeante sube. No sabe de donde afirmarse y teme que Edward parta antes de que ella logre estabilizarse, además está asustada por como vibra esa cosa entre sus muslos.

—Sujétate en mí que ya vamos a partir —grita él por sobre el rugido de la motocicleta y ella sin pensarlo dos veces pasa los brazos por sus cintura y se aferra a ella como si fuese el fin del mundo.

Edward acelera y la física hace lo suyo impulsándola hacia atrás. Su estómago se revuelve y el corazón parece que se le saldrá por a boca. Nunca quiso siquiera subirse a una rueda de la fortuna y ahora está montada en una moto que se mueve por sobre la norma establecida y deja atrás rápidamente las calles desteñidas de Compton.

En la carretera se vuelve peor y ella se aferra a Edward enterrando el casco en su espalda y las manos en su abdomen. Le da esa sensación de que en cualquier momento la fuerza en sus piernas se agotará y que el peligroso vehículo seguirá sin ella.

—Relájate, muchacha —grita él—, y disfruta como golpea el viento.

No dice nada porque está muy concentrada en su mantra del día —_No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir…_

Por una parte agradece su descubierto miedo a la velocidad porque de lo contrario hubiese disfrutado demasiado aquella íntima cercanía con Edward y hubiese incluso deseado quitarse el casco para apoyar su mejilla en la espalda caliente de él… y eso es algo que no puede permitirse.

Cuando la velocidad disminuye, ella levanta levemente la cabeza para encontrarse frente al mismo bulevar donde estuvo anoche. Ellos siguen hacia el sur donde, pocas cuadras más allá, está la bajada para vehículos hacia la playa.

El balneario es privado y hay un guardia que saluda a Edward con la mano. A lo lejos se ve un hotel lujoso de muchos pisos; el resto son unas pocas casas como la de Edward, aunque solo la de él y su vecino tienen algún tipo de conexión entre ellas.

En cuando Edward se estaciona frente a la casa, ella baja y se quita el casco en la misma maniobra. Por fin puede respirar y lo hace muchas veces seguidas para cerciorarse que no ha sufrido un maldito ataque de pánico.

Él, en cambio, se toma su tiempo ajustando los controles para apagar la motocicleta y se quita el casto lentamente como si estuviese modelando para una comercial de _Harley-Davidson_. Para rematar la actuación, pasa sus dedos largos por el cabello y lo acomoda para que no le caiga en los ojos.

—Esta es la terraza —apunta hacia la entrada de la casa donde hay un sofá blanco grande y de aspecto acogedor—; hacia allá está la cocina —ve una lujosa cocina a través de la ventana— y el baño y las habitaciones están arriba.

Asiente mirando la casa. Es hermosa, toda de madera y vidrio, con unas vistas privilegiadas hacia el mar y comprobó anoche que el puerto del otro lado le da un aspecto encantador por las noches.

—Iré a preparar la comida —murmura Edward y ella fija otra vez su mirada en él. Parece nervioso, pero cuando ella asiente él simplemente da media vuelta y entra a la casa.

Sin perder el tiempo, saca de su mochila un sombrero con visera, una libreta, un lápiz y unos viejos binoculares. Deja la mochila en el suelo bajo el sofá y se encamina hacia el mar hasta que logra divisar las aves.

Se sienta a una distancia prudente y con los binoculares comienza a distinguir a las Gaviotas de Franklin de las otras por su torso de plumaje grisáceo.

También logra ver Gaviotines Elegantes, que según había leído seguían a las gaviotas en su migración. Los comienza a dibujar desde la distancia con ayuda de los binoculares porque nunca los había visto en vivo y en directo.

Es una amante reconocida de las aves, sobretodo de aquellas que migran porque siente que algo tiene en común con ellas. Las aves migratorias son seres de ninguna parte y se arriesgan año tras año a hacer largas travesías solo porque no les gusta el invierno. Son fascinantes y ella sueña algún día viajar junto con ellas por el mundo y hacer documentales para las grandes cadenas de televisión.

Termina de dibujar y se levanta para volver a la casa. Está toda sudada y sus mejillas deben estar rojas porque las siente arder. Camina disfrutando del paseo y al llegar se encuentra con una jarra de limonada en una mesa de ratán que está a un costado del sofá. Se bebe un vaso de un solo sorbo y se sirve otro para disfrutarlo lentamente porque está deliciosa.

Mira por uno de los ventanales hacia la cocina y queda impresionada por la manera en que él se desenvuelve en ese espacio. Edward mueve una sartén haciendo saltar algunas cosas y lo vuelve a dejar sobre la cocina sin borrar la sonrisa tranquila de sus labios. Luego voltea hacia una alacena y toma un frasco de aceite y lo vierte en otra sartén.

De pronto, él levanta la mirada y la observa con expresión calmada como esperando que ella haga algo, mas ella solo puede quedarse ahí hipnotizada por esos ojos de caramelo fundido que la observan.

Pestañea aturdida y la magia se rompe pues el devuelve su atención a la comida y ella azorada se sienta en el sofá y mira su cuaderno haciendo anotaciones sobre lo que vio.

Las circunstancias de la vida la han hecho precavida y ordenada, por lo que anota detalladamente y debidamente fechado lo que ha observado del comportamiento de las aves. Cree que debe practicar para cuando sea bióloga.

El sofá se hunde desde el otro lado y ella levanta la mirada de sus notas para encontrarse con Edward concentrado mirando la libreta. Inmediatamente la apega a su pecho para esconderla, son solo notas estúpidas que seguramente él corregirá con su florido vocabulario de abogado.

—No lo escondas, solo estaba mirando los dibujos —reprende él—. Eres muy desconfiada para ser una niña.

—No soy una niña —murmura enfurruñada y le mira desafiante.

—Lo que digas —dice él condescendiente.

En silencio ella bebe su tercer vaso de limonada esperando a que él diga algo.

Se muere por preguntarle el por qué oculta lo de su madre, pero no se atreve a hacerlo. No entiende por qué se siente cohibida cuando está a su lado y no le gusta porque eso lo hace diferente y él no debe ser diferente a cualquier otra persona —las que no son pocas— que ha conocido en la vida.

Esta es la única oportunidad que tiene para preguntarle, no por entrometida, sino porque ella tuvo que mentir y le gustaría saber que si miente u oculta información es por una causa importante. Así que fuese cual fuese su respuesta, ella no se quedaría con los deseos de saber qué ocultaba Edward Masen.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene tu madre? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos. Él abre los suyos y su expresión cambia un momento. Casi se siente mal por haber sido tan directa, mas siempre lo ha sido y esta no sería la excepción.

—Esquizofrenia —responde él mirando hacia el horizonte.

Isabella espera que él agregue algo más, pero él no lo hace. Al parecer tendrá que sonsacarle la información palabra por palabra.

—¿Y por qué no quieres que tus amigos lo sepan?

—Eso no te importa —contesta con aparente calma, como si la conversación le estuviera aburriendo.

—Me importa desde el momento que tuve que mentir para no delatarte —trata de mantener la calma, pero sabe que su tono de voz salió con un deje de rabia.

—¿Qué quieres, Isabella? —la mira a los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Ella va a responder que quiere respuestas, pero él continua—: ¿Quieres dinero por tu silencio? ¿Cuánto quieres para olvidarte que has visto a mi madre?

Sabe que la desilusión es palpable en su rostro.

Por fin había revelado el verdadero motivo por el que la había invitado a su casa. La mierda de las aves era solo una excusa para ofrecerle dinero por su silencio.

Ella había creído que Edward Masen era diferente a todos los malditos acaudalados que ella conoce, pero no, es igual a todos ellos que creen que el dinero puede comprarlo todo y que piensan que todos los pobres son capaces de hasta entregar su dignidad por un puñado de ese papel.

—¡Qué te den, maldito pijo idiota! —la maldición le sale desde el alma.

Furiosa se levanta del sofá y toma su mochila. Él la mira consternado, con expresión incrédula y furiosa.

Como si sus palabras anteriores no fueran suficientes le lanza lo que le queda de limonada a la cara y le enseña el dedo del medio.

—¡Y métete tu cochino dinero por donde te quepa!

Da media vuelta sin creer lo que acaba de hacer.

Comienza a caminar antes de que él reaccione y aguanta las lágrimas que se muere por derramar, nadie nunca la ha visto llorar y ese imbécil no será el primero.

—¡Isabella, vuelve acá!

El grito de Edward sale como un rugido y la hace temblar. Apura el paso pero antes de avanzar un metro él la toma fuertemente de un brazo y la hace voltear. Está furioso.

—_Mierda, creo estoy en problemas._


	8. Capítulo 8

_Hola! qué tal están, supongo que aún extasiadas con la película... yo aún no la veo, espero esta semana arrancarme un día al cine a cerrar el círculo!_

___****__Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en _Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_"¡Qué raro y maravilloso es ese fugaz instante en el que nos damos cuenta de que hemos descubierto un amigo!"_

_William Rotsler_

— ¡¿Adónde crees que vas?! —pregunta él sin soltarla.

—Eso no te importa —responde tratando de soltarse, pero solo logra hacerse daño—. Podría el señorito tener la amabilidad de soltarme —agrega sarcástica. Él la suelta como si quemara y baja la mirada azorado.

—Mira —titubea—… lamento haberte ofrecido dinero, ¿si?... sé que quizá fue insultante…

—Fue insultante —corrige ella desafiante.

—¡Pero no por eso tenías por qué lanzarme la limonada! —dice cabreado—. Eso fue desmedido y exagerado… ¿Eres siempre así de impulsiva, muchacha?

Baja la mirada un momento, sabe que eso fue desmedido e irracional, pero él la había ofendido… aunque sinceramente lo que más le había dolido es que, aunque no quisiera, tenía las expectativas altas con él, expectativas que se fueron a pique con solo una frase.

—Isabella —él suspira ¿rendido? —, ¿Por qué no volvemos a la casa y almorzamos y…? —Ella levanta la ceja incrédula—. ¡Demonios! me sacas de mis casillas y luego me haces sentir culpable, niña —Lleva su mano derecha a sus cabellos y los tira frustrado—. Está bien, tú ganas. Si quieres te puedo hablar un poco de mi madre.

— ¿Responderás a mis preguntas con la verdad?—se reprende porque la actitud de él la ha hecho sentir culpable y vuelve a estar interesada… el idiota otra vez la está hipnotizando y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo hacía consciente de lo que provocaba en ella.

—Depende el tipo de pregunta… sí.

—Me conformo con eso —él le da una ínfima sonrisa que más parece una mueca—… por ahora.

—No podía esperar menos —agrega él más calmado.

Mientras caminan de vuelta a la casa, lo mira de reojo notando como la limonada brilla en su cara, además de la marca amarilla gigante que dejó en su playera blanca. Es increíble como medio vaso de limonada parece multiplicarse cuando se derrama, pero no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho porque él la ofendió y eso tenía que pagarlo.

Entran a la casa y ella lo sigue hasta la cocina. Hay una mesa pequeña de madera clara frente a la ventana y ya está arreglada para comer. Se queda de pie junto a ella esperando a que él le indique donde ubicarse.

Aunque antes debería lavarse las manos, no sabe si quiere subir y enamorarse aún más de la casa. Entonces él vuelve a hablar y es como si le hubiese leído la mente:

—Ve a lavarte las manos mientras sirvo —suena casi como una orden y la hace sentir una niña pequeña.

No dice nada, solo asiente y vuelve a la sala —que es un acogedor lugar con muchos sillones de madera, rafia y cojines coloridos—, al fondo está la escalera y bajo ella hay una estantería enorme con libros de lado a lado.

El piso de arriba es cálido, casi demasiado, y consta de una mansarda que da el paso a dos habitaciones y el baño. En ella hay un escritorio y otra estantería llena de libros.

La puerta del baño está abierta; ella entra y se va al lavamanos dando el agua y mojándose la nuca para palear el calor.

Mira a su alrededor en busca de una toalla y observa el botiquín levemente abierto. No puede resistirse y lo abre para mirar en su interior; allí hay un par de cajas de analgésicos, afeitadoras desechables, antitranspirante y una botella que parece de perfume y que tiene un número cuatro al frente; lo toma y lo abre para cerciorarse que es el perfume que usa él. El aroma a almizcle y chocolate concentrado la hace sonreír… aunque debe reconocer que en Edward es mucho más embriagador.

Dejala botella en su lugar, sale del baño y baja las escaleras rápidamente.

En la cocina, los platos ya están servidos y todo huele delicioso. Edward también ha puesto música suave y la voz dulce de una mujer canta en un idioma que no reconoce.

Se sienta y él la acompaña luego de encender el ventilador que cuelga del techo, refrescando el lugar de inmediato.

El plato consiste en camarones y muchas verduras salteadas. Seguramente tiene algún nombre impronunciable en francés o italiano, mas ella se limitará solo a comer porque se ve muy apetecible.

Edward toma el tenedor y come el primer bocado. Ella le sigue y no puede evitar gemir cuando prueba lo delicioso que eso está; además de guapo, Edward cocina como los dioses y ella se pregunta por qué sigue haciendo esas cosas que la hacen anhelarlo más.

Toma un trago de refresco, al mismo tiempo que él toma de una botella de cerveza. La canción ha cambiado, mas sigue sonando la misma voz de mujer.

— ¿Quién canta? —pregunta porque por más que ha tratado reconocerla no ha podido.

—Es Paula Fernandes —murmura—. Es brasileña y es muy buena.

—Que raro… nunca había oído de ella —no es experta en música, pero su oído se ha pulido gracias a los interminables viajes por carretera, acompañados por emisoras de distintos estilos—. ¿Cómo conociste su música?

—Cuando estuve de vacaciones en Río de Janeiro hace un par de años, tuve la suerte de encontrarme en un concierto de ella y antes de venirme me hice de todos sus discos —explica él.

Parece más cómodo y ella está a punto de arrepentirse y no preguntarle nada sobre su madre… sin embargo, es tanta la curiosidad que siente que si no pregunta su cabeza comenzará a inventar historias y a impacientarse.

—Dijiste que podría preguntar lo que quisiera… ¿Puedo ahora? —trata de que su voz no suene como la de una niña impaciente, pero cree que ha fallado.

—Está bien, pero tengo una idea —dice él—: nos turnaremos y haremos una pregunta a cada uno; así será más cómodo y más justo.

Asiente sabiendo que no tiene nada que perder. Sabe qué el interés de Edward en ella es nulo por lo que no teme a lo que él vaya a preguntar… seguramente no sobrepasará ningún límite que no sea la música o los colores.

—Parte tú —murmura nervioso.

—Sabes lo que quiero saber —responde ansiosa.

—Fue una decisión de mi padre, en realidad —comienza a relatar—. Él es abogado y es dueño de un bufete en San Francisco. Mi madre fue diagnosticada con esquizofrenia hace diez años, después de verse envuelta en un escándalo que por suerte no salió en los medios. En esa época mi padre estaba buscando asociarse con un bufete de Nueva York y no necesitaba que ellos se enteraran de que su esposa estaba loca, por lo que inventó un accidente y para todos, mi madre está en coma.

— ¿Cómo permitiste algo…?

—Alto ahí, me toca preguntar a mí —asiente frustrada, pero así es el trato. El frunce la boca, pensando—. ¿Por qué te gustan las aves migratorias?

—Porque son importantes y nadie se preocupa por ellas… a todos parecen importarle solo las ballenas y los osos polares —esa es una de las razones, lo otro es demasiado personal como para decírselo.

—Vaya eres una chica _Greenpeace_.

—No, solo soy una chica preocupada por los postergados —le corrige—. Me toca preguntar ¿Por qué permitiste que tu padre ocultara lo de tu mamá?

—Era un chico de catorce años, muy pequeño para su edad y con una miopía que me obligaba a usar unos lentes gigantescos y gruesos. No me iba a arriesgar a que mis compañeros tuviesen otro motivo para burlarse de mí —responde de forma natural, pero ella nota en sus ojos que es un tema que no ha superado del todo—. Me toca: ¿En serio, _Green Day_? Dime por favor que hay algo más de calidad que te guste.

—No tienen nada de malo y sus letras me representan… tienen razón, el mundo apesta y este país es el principal culpable. Pero también me gusta _Foo Fighter_ y el _Country… _pero el verdadero, no ese que canta esa nenita parecida a _Lurleen Lumpkin_* —se justifica antes de que él crea que es la típica adolescente americana que ama a los niñitos de _Disney._ — ¿Por qué te molestaste cuando Emmet te pidió ayuda legal? —Lo nota palidecer un momento, pero luego se echa a la boca un camarón y lo mastica lentamente. Solo después levanta la mirada para responderle.

—No soy un buen estudiante y no tengo idea de lo que me preguntaba… solo estoy preocupadode sacar mi especialidad, lo demás no me he preocupado de dejarlo en mi memoria.

—Eso es raro, suena como que no te gusta para nada lo que haces… en fin, te toca preguntar.

— ¿Qué has visto hasta ahora de California? —sabe que lo que quiere es llevar el juego a cosas triviales, pero por mucho que ella quiera saber de sus gustos, primero quiere saber que es lo que oculta.

—No mucho. Mi madre se ha empeñado en conocer algunos estudios de Hollywood, fotografiarse con el letrero de fondo y una tarde me llevó a Bervely Hills y se hizo pasar por una mujer adinerada para que le mostraran una casa que estaba en venta.

— ¿O sea que vives en Compton y ni siquiera conoces el monumento a Martin Luther King? —cuestiona incrédulo.

—No tenía idea de él —responde sincera.

Edward mueve la cabeza desconcertado, pero tiene la decencia de no decirle nada. Después de eso, el resto de las preguntas vagan en trivialidades como la estación del año favorita; aunque ella quiere preguntarle muchas más cosas, no sabe hasta qué punto la paciencia de él va a soportar aquello.

Terminan de comer y entre los dos lavan y enjuagan los platos y cubiertos. Es fácil estar con Edward mientras no toque algún punto sensible —que por lo que ha comprobado son muchos— y cree que incluso podrían ser amigos... aunque es una marginal que bien poco podría interesarle a él.

—Si te gustan tanto los pájaros ¿Por qué no te compras un par de esos de colores? —él vuelve a las preguntas, aunque más parece una necesidad a apaciguar el silencio.

—Las aves son sinónimo de libertad… solo un idiota puede hacer algo tan cruel como tener un ave encerrada en una jaula —Isabella odia los zoológicos, los acuarios y cualquier cosa que le reste libertad a los animales.

Ella ahora seca los platos y Edward pone la tetera y prepara dos tazas minúsculas en una bandeja y las lleva a la terraza. Le resulta cómico lo hacendoso que es él, aunque comprende que como muchos hombres, él debe haberlo aprendido al vivir solo.

Termina su labor justo cuando pita la tetera; la toma y se une a él en la terraza. Se sienta en el sofá blanco y él le extiende una caja metálica llena de bolsitas de té con nombres que no le sonaban para nada. Ella solo conocía los tés Ceylán que venden en _Walmart_ o _Market Basket. _

—Solo quiero algo suave —murmura avergonzada.

—Este es suave y tiene buen aroma—le recomienda él.

Lo toma y lee en la etiqueta _"Earl Grey"**. _Pone la bolsita en la taza de loza blanca, le pone azúcar y Edward le hecha el agua.

Sopla la taza un momento y bebe saboreando lentamente el líquido. El sabor no parece de otro mundo —quizás si se concentraba puede percibir un deje afrutado— y su aroma es como los inciensos de Renée. Se pregunta si acaso esas cosas elegantes no serán solo gustos adquiridos con el tiempo o si es ella la que no tiene gusto por nada.

—Debe ser genial vivir frente al mar —murmura bebiendo otro sorbo y mirando al frente, sintiendo la paz que solo la brisa marina puede entregar.

—No vivo aquí —Isabella le mira alzando las cejas—. Vivo en San Mónica, con mi madre. Esta casa era de mi abuelo materno y me la heredó cuando murió. Vengo acá más que nada cuando necesito silencio para estudiar.

—Ya veo —responde ella—. ¿Y tu padre no vive contigo? —Edward frunce los labios (gesto que ya aprende a reconocer en él) y bebe un sorbo de té.

—Mi padre vive en San Francisco, pero está viajando constantemente a casa.

—Pero… San Francisco está al lado —no le cabe en la cabeza que con todo el dinero que debe tener y lo cerca que está no viva con ellos.

—Sí, pero llevar un bufete requiere de mucho trabajo y horas extras y él prefiere aprovechar el tiempo libre para descansar.

—Y tú, ¿en qué te estás especializando? —él respira profundo y la vena de su cuello se marca.

—Inmigración —murmura.

— ¿Y trabajarás con tu padre?

—La verdad estoy de becario en un bufete pequeño en Los Ángeles… no quiero alejarme de casa.

Asiente dudosa porque algo tan simple como hablar de su profesión, se convierte en un tema que pone nervioso a Edward y a ella le cuesta entender el por qué.

Le da un respiro y se obliga a dejar de preguntar; cree que por hoy es suficiente de preguntas y que debe dejar su curiosidad de lado por el bien de la pequeña tregua que se ha generado entre ambos.

Termina de tomar el té en silencio. Él ha terminado también y toma la bandeja para llevarla de vuelta a la cocina. Isabella lo observa por la ventana.

Su teléfono móvil suena de pronto en la mochila, obligándola a dejar de mirarlo para buscar el aparato. Da con él, no sin dificultades; al ver un número desconocido contesta de manera seria y profesional… seguramente es alguna clienta.

—Buenas tardes —saluda cortés.

—¡Isi! —debe quitar el auricular ante tamaño grito—. ¿Cómo está mi amiga trotamundos?

—Alice —exhala rendida ante la energía de su amiga—. Estoy bien y tú.

—Bien, bien. Phil dice que estás en California… estoy trabajando de mesera para ir a verte en septiembre… espero que sigas allí para entonces.

—Yo también —murmura buscando a Edward con la mirada… hasta dar con él caminando hacia la terraza con un libro en la mano.

—Iré a donde estés… ya sabes que es tradición, pero sería genial un tour por Los Ángeles y conocer las mansiones de las estrellas… o encontrárselos en el _super_… perdón, ya me emocioné.

—No es tan entretenido como lo pintan —Edward se ha puesto unos anteojos grades que le quedan demasiado bien y está leyendo a su lado; y ella se ha puesto repentinamente nerviosa de que él esté escuchando algo de lo que hablan—; las mansiones de las estrellas están tan tapadas que no se ve nada.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá —dice su amiga en tono cómplice—. Por cierto, ¿hay algún chico que valga la pena en California? —vuelve a mirar a Edward que sigue leyendo y sonríe levemente—. Isi, cuéntame —insiste su amiga en tono cómplice.

—No he conocido mucha gente. El nuevo novio de mi madre tiene un hijo que me invitó a su cumpleaños y tuve la oportunidad de conocer a algunas de personas, pero todos muy mayores.

— ¿Ya veo, entonces ningún chico?

—No puedo hablar de eso ahora…

— ¿Estás ahora con un chico, Isi? —Alice tiene esa maldita cualidad de hacerle decir lo primero que pasa por su mente.

—No exactamente —responde.

—Ya veo… te llamaré en unos días entonces para que me cuentes —dice divertida la chica desde el otro lado —por cierto, este es mi nuevo número… he vuelto a perder mi celular —ríe ante la confesión de su amiga, pues desde que la conoce que está constantemente perdiendo las cosas.

—Hablamos pronto —se despide ella y su amiga corta la llamada.

Sonríe mientras guarda el nuevo número de su amiga y comienza a contar la cuenta atrás para volver a verle. Alice, hace tres años —alegando que las amigas debían verse al menos una vez al año—, ha inventado la tradición de pasar juntas su cumpleaños, y para eso ya falta tan poco que se emociona ante la expectativa de volverla a ver.

La sonrisa se le borra cuando una vez más comienza sentir la tensión de Edward en el aire. Voltea hacia él para verlo apretar fuertemente los costados del libro y al levantar la vista a su rostro nota que su ceño está fruncido una vez más.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta tímida porque quizás está leyendo algo interesante y ella solo está interrumpiéndole.

—Sí —responde sin levantar el rostro del libro.

— ¿Seguro? —da un salto cuando él cierra el libro de golpe y la mira.

—Sí —dice al tiempo que se pone de pie—. Creo que es hora de llevarte a casa —agrega y camina hacia la motocicleta.

Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no estaba preparada para el vacío que siente en su pecho cuando entiende que en pocos minutos habrá acabado ese sueño y perderá incluso la posibilidad de ser su amiga y eso es lo que más le duele.

.

.

.

*_Lurleen Lumpkin: Personaje de la serie de televisión Los Simpsons que canta música campirana. Hago referencia a ella porque cuando Taylor Swift empezó decían que era como ella._

_**Té Earl Grey: Te de selección que se caracteriza por ser muy suave y tener esencia de bergamota (fruta cítrica parecida a la mandarina)._

* * *

_Un millón de gracias a** Catali** por arreglar mis fallos y hacer de esto algo digno de ser leído. _

_Mil gracias también a todas las que comentaron y me agregaron a favoritos y alertas esta semana. Gracias también a **Marce** por reseñar mi fic en el blog **Mundo Fanfiction.**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_H__ola a todos, sé que me he demorado mucho, pero he estado muy liada en la universidad y los capítulos solo los he escrito sin tener tiempo de revisarlos... además mis betas creo que están en mi misma situación porque no han dado señales... así que pido disculpas si se me hay errores y además advierto que el capítulo podría ser modificado (no en esencia pero sí en estructura) _

_Eso eso sería todo, gracias por seguir aquí... ahh y si gustan pueden votar por mí en el concurso de Libros y Literatura, entre los que voten se sortearán libros... este es el link: j . mp / 10Kvzy7 (sin espacios) es muy fácil y yo les estaría muy agradecida._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_"Niega tus deseos y hallarás lo que desea tu corazón"_

_San Gregorio Magno_

El sonido de su móvil a lo lejos empieza a sacarla del letargo de un sueño que ni siquiera entiende y la hace despertar. Abre los ojos y el sol ya golpea su ventana, indicando que es pasado mediodía.

El teléfono sigue sonando y con movimientos torpes da con él en la mesita de noche. El nombre de Alice parpadea en la pantalla y aunque no quiere hablar en ese momento, sabe que no la dejará tranquila hasta que conteste.

—Hola —saluda.

—Isi, hace dos días que intento hablar contigo —reclama su amiga sin saludar—. ¿Qué no me quieres contar?

—Siempre me pillas en mal momento… eso es todo —justifica.

—Isi, dijiste que me contarías sobre ese chico… sabes que es lo único que quiero saber ahora ¿Por qué me tratas así? —su amiga es una buena persona, pero la odia cuando se obsesiona con algo porque no deja de cargosear hasta conseguirlo.

—No hay mucho que contar: se llama Edward, apenas existo para él y es muy probable que no lo vuelva a ver en la vida.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Cuéntame, amiga —suplica Alice y ella sabe que si quiere deshacerse de ella debe contarle al menos algo de lo ocurrido.

—Lo conocí en un mal momento para él —comienza—. Después lo volví a ver el sábado en el cumpleaños Emmet…

—¿Emmet? —interrumpe Alice.

—Es el hijo del nuevo novio de Renée —aclara—. La cuestión es que Edward me pidió que no le contara a nadie cómo lo había conocido —toma aire y sigue su relato—. Me invitó a su casa a almorzar el domingo para ofrecerme dinero por mi silencio. Como no lo acepté y me enojé, me pidió disculpas y me soportó por un rato. Cuando por fin entendió que no le diría a nadie su secreto, se libró de mí y no he vuelto a saber de él.

—Lo siento, Isi.

—No es que me importe demasiado —murmura con desdén—. Es demasiado mayor y tampoco me gustaba ni nada de eso, solo le encontraba atractivo y creí que podríamos ser amigos.

—Bueno, como siempre digo: que ningún chico te quite la sonrisa amiga —recita Alice con optimismo—. Gracias por contarme —la voz de su amiga ha perdido el matiz de impaciencia lo que quiere decir que le ha creído —. Debo colgar, te llamaré pronto.

—Adiós, Ali —susurra y cuelga el teléfono.

Las cosas con Edward en realidad fueron un poco más extrañas de lo que le ha contado a su amiga. El domingo no volvió a hablar con ella y la dejó en casa sin siquiera despedirse. Pero no era solo eso, pues la había mirado un par de veces cuando se detenían en un algún semáforo como si esperara que ella dijese o hiciese algo, luego suspiraba frustrado y seguía en lo suyo.

No sabe si fue algo que ella hizo o solo que él se cansó muy pronto y cuando vio que no era un peligro la llevó a su casa y se deshizo de ella para siempre.

No ha querido pensar en él, mas no puede evitarlo. Se niega a creer que él la haya llevado a casa solo para ofrecerle dinero y asegurarse de su silencio, aunque sabe que en el fondo es así y que ese es el motivo por el que nunca más se comunicó con ella… cinco días son suficientes para darse cuenta que para él nunca existió.

Suspira exasperada de sus pensamientos idiotas y ya que el deseo de dormir se ha ido, prefiere levantarse.

Renée no está en casa, pero ha dejado una nota explicando que no quiso despertarla y que se fue a hacer algunos pendientes.

A pesar de ser casi la una de la tarde, se sirve una infusión de manzanilla y una tostada. Tiene el estómago aún cerrado como para soportar algo más… siempre le ocurre cuando se despierta tarde.

Escucha una revuelta fuera y se asoma al balcón a mirar qué ocurre. Un grupo de federales y policías salen del edificio de enfrente con varias personas esposadas, mientras otros corren a perseguir a los que seguramente lograron escapar.

Seguro que es una redada para cazar inmigrantes ilegales, pronto seguramente aparecerán por su casa a pedir documentos y revisar que no escondan a nadie, como si deportando a la gente se fuese a amedrentar a los que día a día cruzan la frontera de mala manera.

Se devuelve en el mismo instante en que la puerta del departamento se abre y Renée entra arrastrando la maleta de trabajo. La mujer se quita los lentes de sol estilo _aviador_ y le sonríe antes de acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—He traído pizza —deja la caja cuadrada sobre la mesa—. Car quería venir, pero tuvo un problema con Edward.

Su corazón se agita con solo escuchar aquel nombre.

Respira para alejar la sensación de desasosiego y en su mente empieza a recitar el abecedario al revés porque no quiere preguntar. Sabe que falló cuando Renée deja escapar un pequeño suspiro de complacencia y continúa hablando:

—Anoche estuvo en el bar de Carlisle y este lo mandó a casa y se negó a servirle más alcohol, pero Edward se fue a otro bar cercano y Car lo encontró esta mañana tirado en plena calle. Cuando llegué a su casa hace un rato, le estaba dando una reprimenda de aquellas.

—Y qué tiene que ver Carlisle con Edward.

—Car lo conoce desde niño y Edward lo respeta mucho… o al menos eso me pareció.

Asiente mientras saca un par de platos. Renée abre la caja, sirve un trozo para cada una y vuelve a cerrarla. Isabella lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que quizás Edward tiene problemas con su madre y como nadie más lo sabe debe sentirse solo y agobiado.

La desesperación hace mella en ella, su estómago se cierra y siente deseos de vomitar. De un momento a otro siente la necesidad de buscarlo y asegurarse de que esté bien. No entiende el porqué de ese estúpido sentimiento que la rodea y la envuelve con sus brazos, es como una cárcel.

Se siente mal por ello y se obliga a calmarse; él seguramente ni la recuerda y ella está a punto de sufrir una crisis de pánico por su culpa.

—Isa, cálmate —la voz dura de Renée la devuelve a la realidad—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada, solo pensaba —sabe que se va a arrepentir, pero no puede quedarse con la duda—. ¿Sabes por qué Edward se emborrachó? —su madre la mira un momento con entendimiento.

—No lo sé, cuando llegué alcancé a escuchar algo sobre una chica, pero cuando notaron mi presencia no dijeron nada más.

_Una chica_…

Es obvio que Edward Masen tiene novia. Atractivo y con dinero, ¿qué chica no querría salir con él? Seguramente habían discutido y él ahogaba las penas en alcohol. Se lo imagina entonces en el portal de una casa fina, con flores en la mano, pidiéndole disculpas a una mujer hermosa y elegante.

El dolor que siente ante esa visión es algo nuevo y desconocido, es una angustia que le carcome el pecho y que es tan fuerte que ni siquiera siente deseos de llorar.

Lo sabe desde que lo conoció, pero solo ahora lo entiende: Edward Masen le gusta… le gusta mucho y no sabe hasta que punto podría crecer ese sentimiento si no lo detiene ya.

Y se siente como la mierda el saber que jamás, ni siquiera en otra vida, él podría corresponder a eso.

—Se me ha revuelto el estómago —murmura sintiendo unas repentinas nauseas y debe correr al baño a depositar lo poco que ha comido.

ﴡ

Dos horas después esta sobre su cama retorciéndose del dolor de estómago y con la frente perlada en sudor frío. Renée le ha llevado una infusión de manzanilla pero el dolor no cesa ni un poco… teme que sea algún virus por tomar agua directa de la llave.

Odia sentirse débil, así que finge sentirse mejor ante su madre para que esta salga con Carlisle y no se quede con ella… Renée es de esas personas que se desmorona cuando debe hacerse cargo de algo y la verdad es que no quiere tener a su madre dando vueltas nerviosa a su alrededor porque sabe que no es lo que ella desea.

Se ha tapado hasta las orejas y aunque suda como caballo, siente un frío aterrador.

Cierra los ojos e intenta dormirse una vez más, pero solo consigue temblar y delirar sobre cosas que nunca le ha gustado recordar… ser una hija no deseada es una de esas.

Comienza a pensar en Phil… le hubiese gustado tener un padre como él. Él luchó varios años por la custodia de Alice hasta sacarla de las garras de una madre despreocupada y adicta a los ansiolíticos.

En cambio, ella tiene un padre al que Renée le hizo un favor al liberarlo de la carga que ella significaba y que ahora solo está preocupado de darle a su hijo Jacob —que ni siquiera tiene su sangre— una buena vida, sin detenerse a pensar que tiene una hija que la ha pasado mal desde que tiene memoria.

Antes de darse cuenta está llorando y se siente tan débil que no tiene fuerzas ni siquiera para limpiarse las lágrimas. Se muere por un abrazo de corazón y que alguien, cualquier persona, cuide de ella aunque sea una vez. Está tan cansada y eso que solo esta empezando a vivir… no sabe hasta que punto podrá soportarlo sin caer y rendirse de buscar lo que jamás se le ha dado.

ﴡ

Despierta con el sonido del móvil.

Siente la boca amarga y el cuerpo mojado, pero al menos está un poco más consciente de si misma.

Gime sonoramente al ver el nombre de _Madame Evenson _en la pantalla. Solo en ese instante recuerda que ha acordado con la mujer ir tres veces por semana a hacerle las uñas a sus trabajadoras.

Espera que aún quiera sus servicios, pues es dinero seguro que serviría para el alquiler, aunque lo más probable es que la llame para decirle que es una irresponsable y que no la necesita más.

—Buenas tardes —su voz sale pastosa y debe aclararse la garganta.

—Isabella, habla Madame Evenson.

—Lo siento tanto —se excusa antes de que la mujer siga hablando—. Se me ha hecho tarde y no he podido ir antes —habla atropelladamente—; puedo estar allá en veinte minutos —promete mientras salta de la cama y comienza a buscar su ropa.

—Tranquila querida, es temprano aún… no quiero que tengas un accidente por venir corriendo hacia acá… sólo te he llamado para confirmar que estés bien y que vas a venir —la voz de la mujer es dulce y la calma al instante.

—Estaré pronto allí —murmura y cuelga para calzarse las zapatillas.

Toma la maleta y revisa rápidamente que esté todo en orden.

Sale del departamento y baja las escaleras a toda la velocidad que el peso de la maleta le permite, ignorando lo débil que sigue sintiéndose.

Llega al subterráneo y corre hasta el automóvil.

Solo cuando abandona la ciudad se siente más tranquila y logra respirar de forma pausada; sin embargo, su corazón sigue latiendo desesperado, su frente está perlada de sudor y tiene tanto frío que sabe que no está ni cerca de recuperarse de lo que sea que tiene.

Llega a _West Hollywood_ y toma _Sunset Strip_ para aparcar en los estacionamientos del Club Nocturno _Afrodita_. _Madame_ Evenson sale a buscarle de inmediato y la ayuda con la maleta haciéndola entrar por la puerta de emergencia a un costado de la entrada.

La canción _Sunset people_ de _Donna Summer_ resuena por todo el lugar y ella se sujeta la cabeza porque empieza a dolerle de manera poco usual.

Hay un par de chicas ensayando en los tubos sobre el escenario del club, pero la mujer sigue caminando hacia donde están las habitaciones y el salón en el que anteriormente ya había estado realizando su trabajo.

Hay unas veinte muchachas dispersas en el lugar- La mayoría son jóvenes —cree que no tienen más de veinticinco años— y llevan batas de satén abiertas sobre ropa interior de encaje. Están maquilladas de colores fuertes y son hermosas en su estilo.

El lugar huele a incienso, tabaco y wiski, revolviendo su estómago, pero se obliga a no pensar y a respirar por la boca para poder trabajar en paz.

—Mery será la primera —anuncia la mujer apuntando a una chica muy joven de piel morena y ojos verdes que ni siquiera habla inglés.

Le sonríe y acomoda la mesa plegable frente al sofá donde está Mery. Comienza a trabajar en las cutículas de la chica, pero tiene tanto frío que no puede dejar de temblar y la vista se le vuelve borrosa.

—_No, por favor, aguanta un poco más_—se dice a sí misma intentando enfocarse en el trabajo.

Tres segundos después se desvanece y pierde la conciencia.

* * *

_Eso sería todo, nos leemos el lunes que sigue (estaré de vacaciones y podré subir más seguido)_


	10. Capítulo 10

_Hola a todos. Una vez más lamento el atraso, pero mi año en la universidad se extendió un poco y no había tenido tiempo de revisar el capítulo y arreglarlo. También pido disculpas si hay faltas o luego hay cambios porque una de mis betas está con algunos problemas y no puede revisar el capítulo. Este capítulo va para ti Gaby!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_"La mayor enfermedad hoy día no es la lepra ni la tuberculosis, sino mas bien el sentirse no querido, no cuidado y abandonado por todos"_

_Teresa de Calcuta_

El sonido de risas estridentes y pasos poco discretos es lo primero que oye cuando puede volver en sí. Siente la boca amarga, está toda pegajosa y sudada, y definitivamente algo anda mal pues esta recostada sobre sábanas demasiado suaves y huele a un perfume femenino, sofisticado y adulto que no es suyo.

Abre los ojos y el color púrpura de un delicado edredón es lo primero que la hace espabilar y sentarse asustada, notando que está sobre una gran cama en una habitación a media luz que no reconoce.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra sonriente Madame Evenson con una bandeja color plata en sus manos. Isabella intenta moverse, pero sus piernas están demasiado débiles y solo puede hacer el amague de levantarse.

—Has despertado querida, ¿qué tal te sientes? —pregunta la mujer con voz dulce.

Nota que lleva puesta una camisola de raso escotada y larga color rosa pálido y una bata a juego sobre ella. Lleva el cabello castaño suelto y está sin maquillaje, viéndose mucho más dulce y joven. Nota que su rostro es pálido y que sus facciones son pequeñas, excepto los ojos que sobresalen de un expresivo color entre lila y violeta.

—Mejor, gracias —su voz está ronca y debe aclararse la garganta para volver a hablar —¿Qué ha ocurrido? —está desorientada, lo último que recuerda es estar limando las cutículas de una mujer y después nada.

—Te desmayaste —responde la Madame—. Todas estábamos muy preocupadas. Quise que viniera un médico, pero ninguno quiso, ya sabes que de noche esta zona es peligrosa —se excusa —. Sin embargo te he estado controlando la temperatura y te ha bajado la fiebre ya… nos diste un gran susto, cariño —Isabella asiente agradecida; nadie nunca se ha preocupado así por ella y concluye que se siente bien recibir cuidados de vez en cuando —. Te he hecho un caldo, espero que te guste.

—No debió molestarse, mada…

—Llámame Esme —interrumpe la mujer—; ese es mi nombre, lo de "madame" es para los clientes del burdel, nadie más me llama así.

Asiente y por una vez en la vida se deja mimar y acepta que la mujer le dé la sopa en la boca, temerosa a que el temblor de sus brazos la haga derramar líquido en el fino cobertor.

—Una vez que amanezca te llevaré a tu casa —dice Esme—; no te preocupes por el trabajo, te pagaré de todas formas y sobreviviremos sin ti esta semana… ya la próxima podrás volver a hacer maravillas con mis chicas.

Isabella siente que está a punto de ponerse a llorar. Jamás esperó tal comprensión de parte de la dueña de un burdel, mas entiende que casi siempre son los más postergados y discriminados los que primero tienden una mano cuando se tiene una necesidad.

—Gracias —murmura con poca voz.

—Eres muy joven, querida, y aun así trabajas y ayudas con los gastos de tu casa. Tu madre debe besar el suelo que pisas, se ha sacado la lotería contigo.

Recién ahí se acuerda de Renée y que no ha avisado dónde está. La única vez que se retrasó y no avisó a su madre, esta estaba vuelta loca llorando en casa pensando que la había abandonado y se había ido con Phil o con su padre.

—Necesito mi mochila —murmura haciendo un amague por levantarse.

—No te levantes, ya te la traigo yo —Esme se pone de pie y va hacia una silla que está frente a la cama, que es donde está la mochila.

Para su mala suerte el móvil está sin batería y su mala memoria no ha retenido el número de Renée, así que sin quererlo debe levantarse de una vez.

—Me tengo que ir —le dice a la mujer.

—De ninguna manera. Son las cinco de la mañana y eres una niña… cuando amanezca te llevo a casa.

—Mi teléfono no tiene batería y no me sé el número de mi madre… ella debe estar muy preocupada y ni siquiera le avisé donde estaría.

—¿Ella no lleva una agenda de sus clientes? —pregunta la mujer.

—Sí —susurra desanimada.

Con las prisas se había dejado la agenda sobre la cama, así que Renée seguramente no se preocupó en su momento y después ni ha notado que no está en casa. —Debe haber pasado la noche fuera— piensa luego, aludiendo a eso la razón por la que no ha aparecido en el lugar a buscarla.

Ya no debería molestarle, pero a veces le cuesta darse cuenta que ella podría estar en un peligro real y recién un par de días después alguien se preocuparía por ella… entiende que entre más adulta sea, más así será y se resigna porque siempre ha sabido que sería así.

—¡Le dicen que está cerrado! —el grito de una mujer interrumpe sus pensamientos y Esme se levanta y corre hasta la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Escucha algunos gritos y entre las voces, una demasiado familiar sobresale azorada.

_No puede ser, debo estar volviéndome loca._

—Ella está bien — escucha decir a Esme con voz calmada—. Se ha desmayado y no teníamos como avisarle a su madre.

—Sé bien como trabajan ustedes, seguramente creyeron que no tenía familia y que podían quedársela —lo escucha gritar y siente unos pasos bruscos hasta que abren la puerta y lo ve en todo su esplendor mirándola como si inspeccionara que no le falte nada.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta incrédula pues de todas las formas en que imaginó que lo volvería a ver, está segura que la habitación de un burdel no se pasó por su mente.

—Vine a buscarte. Renée está histérica llorando en tu casa y Carlisle me envió a ver si estabas aquí.

—¿Y por eso debes armar todo este escándalo? —se sonroja cuando nota que hay al menos diez mujeres con poca ropa tras él, mirando el intercambio de palabras.

—Ellas me negaban la entrada.

—Te dijeron que vendrían a preguntarme antes —le corrigió Esme

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie o te cargo? —pregunta más calmado.

—No me iré contigo —de pronto se siente furiosa porque él prácticamente la echó de su casa, no se ha comunicado en días y ahora llega dando órdenes como si fuera su padre.

—No es negociable, Isabella —replica él con voz neutra—. Te levantas o te levanto.

El sonido de una guitarra les interrumpe y Edward se sobresalta y se metie la mano al bolsillo para sacar un teléfono móvil.

—La he encontrado —dice en cuanto lo pone en su oído—. Está bien —agrega—. La llevaré en un momento —termina la llamada y la mira alentándola a levantarse.

No quiere dar su brazo a torcer, pero tampoco quiere armar un escándalo en el lugar por lo que con ayuda de Esme se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta de la habitación sin mirar a Edward.

Al salir, la brisa la hace temblar y se abraza a sí misma. Camina por inercia hacia su coche, pero Edward la toma del brazo y la hace retroceder bruscamente.

—Mi camioneta está del otro lado —le mira enojada y él la suelta.

Vuelve a temblar y en pocos segundos Edward le pasa su chaqueta de cuero por los hombros. Está tan enojada que eso no le provoca sino más rabia y respira profundo para no gritarle unas cuantas verdades que seguramente la pondrían en evidencia.

El teléfono de él vuelve a sonar cuando ella está subiendo a la camioneta. Aunque trata de escuchar la conversación, Edward habla demasiado bajo y desde dentro no se oye nada. Se envuelve mejor con la chaqueta y el aroma de Edward la relaja un momento, al menos hasta que él sube y vuelve a comportarse como un padre: —Ponte el cinturón —ordena casi gruñendo y le da gas a la camioneta, acelerando y haciéndola ir hacia atrás.

Él no pronuncia ni una sola palabra luego de eso, vuelve a ser el Edward callado y abstraído que ella vislumbró el domingo, aunque ahora parece un poco más relajado y por ende más hermoso… —no, no puedo dejarte vagar otra vez por esos pensamientos— se dice a sí misma. Pensar en lo atractivo que es Edward no la ayudará luego cuando él desaparezca otra vez.

La camioneta se detiene entonces y ella mira a su alrededor en busca de algo familiar, pero no es su calle y definitivamente no es su departamento lo que ve, sino que un hospital.

Mira a Edward frunciendo el ceño, pero él la ignora y baja para acercarse hasta su puerta y abrirla, dejando entrar la brisa del amanecer que está un poco más fría que de costumbre.

—Edward, a riesgo de parecer fastidiosa pregunto: ¿Qué mierda hacemos aquí? —dice mientras lee el letrero empotrado tras él:

"_Mount Mitchell Home_

_Compton, Ca"_

—Te desmayaste, es obvio que necesitas un médico.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunta realmente intrigada; no entiende por qué de pronto él vuelve a ser amable.

Él se queda en silencio como pensando realmente en la pregunta, luego la mira y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a salir del vehículo.

—Carlisle me lo ha pedido.

"_Carlisle me lo ha pedido" _repite irónicaente en su cabeza. Por un momento creyó que él se había preocupado y había querido ir por ella y asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero resultaba ser que es Carlisle el que se las quiere dar de padre sustituto —para agradar a Renée— y Edward solo está haciéndole un favor.

—Estoy bien, solo llévame a casa —pide cansada sin moverse del lugar. Él arruga el entrecejo y respira fuerte, conteniéndose seguramente de volver a darle una orden o lo que es peor usar la fuerza para obligarla a bajar—. En serio —afirma ella para dar veracidad a su estado y calmarlo—; ni tú ni yo queremos estar aquí, llévame a casa y ya te puedes olvidar de que alguna vez nos vimos —susurra lo último con temor a que su voz suene a decepción.

Él relaja su rostro como entendiendo algo que ella no, pero no se mueve ni un centímetro ni cierra la camioneta para volver a su sitio tras el volante. Después de algunos eternos segundos se mueve, pero no como ella espera, sino que se acerca más a ella como si quisiera contarle un secreto.

—Sé cómo se siente, Isabella — dice con voz suave. Ella abre mucho los ojos, extrañada; no entiende a qué se refiere y no está segura si quiere escucharlo—. Quizás no he vivido en la precariedad como tú, pero toda mi vida he tenido que cuidar de mi madre, evitar que haga un escándalo, evitar que escape, estar pendiente de su medicación y cada dos meses teniendo que rogarle a su enfermera que no se vaya. Sé la rabia que acumulas y sé lo mucho que debes odiar el sentirte vulnerable.

Es la primera vez que le oye decir tantas palabras juntas, también es primera vez que usa ese tono suave y abierto que expresa realmente lo que su cuerpo dice con los gestos.

—Y sé también —continúa él— lo mucho que debes desear que por un día alguien cuide de ti —susurra como si no estuviese seguro de revelar aquello—; eso es lo que estoy haciendo y no lo hago solo porque Carlisle me lo pidió, lo hago porque he estado en tu lugar y hubiese deseado que alguien se preocupara por mí si estuviese temblando como lo estás haciendo tú.

Dicho eso se acerca un poco más y desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad, tendiéndole la mano otra vez para ayudarla a bajar. Se siente confundida y algo desorientada. Las palabras de Edward realmente le han llegado y el nudo que se está formando en la garganta se niega a retroceder.

Sabe que no está bien y que debería protestar —después de todo no quiere la lástima de nadie—, pero sigue temblando y sudando demasiado, y siente que con todo lo que él ha dicho ya no tiene escusas para negarse a salir del vehículo.

Tampoco tiene excusas para no sentir lo que siente por Edward…

* * *

_Trataré de subir antes del 25 otra vez =). Espero sus impresiones. Nos leemos_


	11. Capítulo 11

_Hola, qué tal... Feliz Fin del Mundo, Navidad, Hanukkah, Pascua, Fiesta de la cosecha, Año nuevo, Santos Reyes y todas las fiestas que han pasado desde la última actu. Como anuncié en Facebook, vuelven las actus seguidas pues por fin tengo internet y estoy de "vacaciones"._

_Una vez más agradezco a **Gabriela (Catali)** por su estupenda labor de beta... sabes que esta historia no sería lo mismo sin ti!._

_****____**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en ____Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

_"El amor no tiene cura, pero es la única cura para todos los males"_

_Leonard Cohen_**  
**

Dos horas después va camino a su departamento. Lleva un dolor insoportable en su trasero por culpa de la idiota de la enfermera que estaba más pendiente de coquetear con Edward que de ponerle una inyección sin dañar su espalda.

—Isabella, no es para tanto... no seas llorona —el Edward amable ya no está y ahora vuelve a ser el engreído cara de póker de siempre.

—¡Que no es para tanto!... Le repetí como cien veces que tengo el nervio ciático un poco corrido.

—Sabes bien que el dolor que tienes es por la patada que le diste –rebate divertido— se supone que tenías que estar quieta unos minutos

—No iba dejar que se la llevara gratis la muy perra.

Edward mueve la cabeza, cree que divirtiéndose a su causa, pero no dice nada.

Finalmente la camioneta se detiene fuera de su edificio. Trata de bajar, pero el dolor de su pierna le impide moverse y debe esperar a que Edward le ayude aunque sea de apoyo.

Se traga las groserías y deja que Edward le sirva de bastón. Su cercanía le pone nerviosa, pero disimula lo mejor que puede para no ponerse en evidencia y que él tenga otro motivo más para sacarle en cara lo niña que es.

Subir las escaleras significa una hazaña mayor, pero reprime los quejidos de dolor y se niega a dejar que él la cargue... eso es demasiado íntimo como para permitirlo; sobre todo porque para ella significaría mucho más que para él.

Cuando por fin llegan a casa la rabia una vez más la alcanza cuando observa que Renée está dormida sobre el colchón y es Carlisle quien sale a su encuentro con gesto de padre preocupado.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Pregunta dulcemente o al menos finge suavidad—; estábamos tan preocupados.

—Como la mierda y tu estúpida idea de ir a un hospital me ha dejado la pierna inmóvil.

— ¿Qué dijo el médico? –pregunta mirando a Edward e ignorando sus palabras mordaces.

—Es un resfriado —responde con calma—. Anda rondando un virus estacional y sus defensas están muy bajas —explica superficialmente.

Agradece que no entre en detalles. El médico le dijo que tiene un estado de desnutrición que está a punto de ser crítico y que debido a su edad, estaba en la obligación de dar cuenta de ello a los servicios sociales.

Agradece la oportuna interferencia de Edward inventando que era su hermano y contando una falsa historia de que ella estaba incontrolable y rebelde, y que sus padres ya no hallaban que hacer para controlarla; agregó que meter a servicios sociales solo arruinaría más la relación. El porte y la clase de él deben haberle parecido suficientes para ni siquiera pedir un papel que confirmara su versión.

—Será mejor que descanses –recomienda Carlisle devolviéndola a la realidad—. Espero que no vuelvas a ese lugar…

—Es un lugar como cualquier otro —interrumpe porque lo menos que quiere es un sermón hipócrita y sin sentido sobre por qué no debería entrar a un burdel—. No eres nada mío como para tener que hacerte caso —levanta la voz altanera —. Y no te esfuerces tanto, Renée no tardará en botarte independiente de cómo me trates.

Por un momento, Carlisle parece incómodo por sus palabras, mas no dice nada y solo asiente suspirando como si estuviese demasiado cansado.

Ella se dirige a su habitación sin decir nada. Cierra la puerta tras ella y se lanza sobre la cama, lanzando un grito de agonía cuando recuerda el dolor insoportable de su pierna. Edward abre la puerta sin golpear —¿Estás bien? —se oye preocupado y eso la hace desistir de gritarle alguna pesadez.

—Sí —afirma con voz quejumbrosa—. Sólo olvide que no debía forzar la pierna —murmura avergonzada.

—Cuídate, Isabella —pide él con algo de ansiedad colándose en su voz—... y sigue las indicaciones del médico —agrega haciéndola sentir una vez más como una niña—. Carlisle y yo ya nos vamos. En unas horas más uno de nosotros traerá el coche. No te preocupes por nada, Renée tendrá que ser capaz de sobrevivir sin ti unos días —dice como si adivinara sus preocupaciones inmediatas y luego cierra la puerta y se va.

Respira profundo para calmar su corazón y se deja vencer por el sueño otra vez.

ﴡ

Despierta a la tarde siguiente sintiéndose mucho mejor. La fiebre parece haber remitido y su cabeza está despejada, aunque aún siente su pierna acalambrada y le cuesta moverla con facilidad.

Siente a Renée trasteando en la sala y pronto escucha a Carlisle tocando la guitarra y cantando una vieja canción, parece ser de Led Zeppelin, aunque no está segura ya que de ellos solo conoce bien la canción de la escalera al cielo*.

Por un momento siente vergüenza de lo que le dijo antes, pero luego se dice que es mejor que él tenga claro que ella no está dispuesta a ser la hija que nunca tuvo y que es mejor que se mantenga al margen de los asuntos que la involucran… nunca tuvo un padre y no lo necesita.

La puerta de su habitación se abre y Renée entra con una bandeja llena de comida; hay tostadas, leche, jugo que huele a natural y un trozo de _cheesecake _bastante grande. Todo se ve delicioso y su estómago parece sonreír mientras su boca se hace agua ante tantas exquisiteces.

—Cariño, cómo te sientes —pregunta la mujer. Se nota en sus ojos hinchados que anoche lloró y un extraño sentimiento de gratitud hacia Carlisle envuelve su corazón por acompañar a Renée. Su madre no lleva muy bien la soledad y se hubiese vuelto loca sin compañía.

—Mejor —responde tomando un trago de jugo para aclarar su voz—. La pierna me molesta un poco, pero ya no tengo fiebre, menos frío.

—Me alegro… estaba tan preocupada Isa —confiesa Renée—; no me contestabas y se hacía tarde y tú jamás llegas tarde —sorbe su nariz y limpia una lágrima traicionera que la hace sentir culpable por todas las veces que en su mente insulta a su madre.

—Tranquila —toma su mano y le da una pequeña caricia —. Estoy bien ahora, no debes preocuparte.

—Lo sé, siempre has sido tan independiente que a veces me pregunto si he sido una buena madre al criarte de esta forma y si con eso te he quitado la posibilidad de ser una niña.

_¡No has sido una buena madre_! —quiere gritar, pero respira profundo y solo le entrega una mirada profunda y niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy aquí y estoy bien —susurra—. Ahora déjame comer en paz —dice divertida para hacer que su madre sonría.

Renée se levanta y sale de la habitación, pero su cabeza asoma de pronto y dice —: No seas dura con Carlisle, hija. Él te estima de verdad. No sé cómo, pero siempre logras que mis hombres te adoren.

Isabella solo hace un amago de sonrisa y sigue comiendo.

A los pocos minutos Renée avisa que debe salir a trabajar. Supone que ya Carlisle ha llevado su coche y que no es negociable el hecho de que ella debe estar en cama los próximos cinco días.

Una vez que termina de comer, se pone de pie sintiendo aún su cuerpo débil y su pierna tirante, pero aún así avanza hasta la cocina a dejar la bandeja y luego, haciendo caso omiso al médico, se mete a la ducha y se da un largo baño con agua helada.

Cuando se siente lo suficientemente fresca y limpia, sale de la ducha; se envuelve el cabello con una toalla para que no escurra y rodea su cuerpo con otra. A pies descalzos, sale del baño distraída.

La puerta de su cuarto levemente abierta le llama la atención porque cree haberla cerrado antes de entrar al baño. Está a punto de dejarlo pasar cuando la puerta se abre completamente y ve como Edward queda paralizado mirándola fijamente.

Al principio se queda quieta devolviéndole la mirada. Luego recuerda que va apenas envuelta en una toalla y la vergüenza apacigua cualquier otro sentimiento, haciéndola bajar la mirada y romper el encanto anterior que fluía entre ellos.

—Yo... lo siento —murmura Edward y es primera vez que nota su voz vulnerable y avergonzada.

No lo mira, solo se queda allí esperando que salga y luego toma toda su ropa y se encierra en el baño para vestirse rápidamente.

Sale de la habitación cinco minutos después y ve a Edward sentado en uno de los taburetes frente a la mesa y algunas cajas en el piso cerca de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta con verdadera curiosidad porque no esperaba verle tan pronto.

—Vine a hacerte compañía y a procurar que sigas las indicaciones del médico... aunque por lo visto llegué tarde porque te has duchado y podría apostar que con agua fría.

—No necesito una niñera —odia cuando él la hace sentir como una niña—. Por lo demás, puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola... no quiero que dejes tu vida por venir a aburrirte conmigo.

—Pensé que anoche habían quedado claros mis motivos...

Se calla a mitad de frase y ella no lo insta a seguir porque no quiere volver a sentirse vulnerable.

—¿Qué es eso? —prefiere preguntar y saciar su curiosidad a volver a escucharle decir que siente lástima por su situación porque él cree haber vivido lo mismo que ella.

Quizás es verdad que él no ha tenido una vida fácil, pero está segura que nunca ha tenido que pasar por las cosas que ella ha vivido. Él tiene un padre solvente y seguramente muchas personas que trabajan para él; hambre al menos no ha pasado... además tiene por delante un futuro prometedor.

—Eso —responde él mirando hacia las cajas —son algunos libros y un televisor que no ocupo para que mates las tardes que debes pasar en reposo.

—¿Libros? —cuestiona ella—. Los libros solo son para aquellos que no aceptan la realidad...

—No te atrevas a decir más —la interrumpe Edward fingiendo molestia

—Mi mejor amiga, Alice, vive leyendo. Se pasa las horas enamorada de perfectos, estúpidos e inexistentes príncipes azules, creyendo tontamente que alguno llegará a su vida con todos esos mundos oscuros que mágicamente desaparecerán cuando ella le entregue su amor —hace una mueca de asco —. Te lo agradezco, pero no gracias.

—En realidad, son novelas bastante realistas de escritores latinos... tampoco me gusta mucho el estereotipo americano de la literatura juvenil de hoy —responde él mirándola con entendimiento.

—De igual forma, prefiero que me dejes la tele —le dice.

—Como quieras, traje un reproductor de _DVDs _y algunas películas y series para que te entretengas y no tengas la tentación de salir.

—Como si eso fuera posible —le responde desganada, entendiendo que él ya no la dejará sola.

Edward se levanta y la obliga a meterse a la cama a pesar del calor que hace. Ya son las dos de la tarde y el sol pega fuerte en su ventana, haciendo que incluso cueste respirar.

Él acomoda el televisor que es negro y grueso, de esos que ya no venden en las tiendas, sobre un mueble que ya estaba ahí —pegado a la pared frente a su cama— cuando se mudaron al departamento. Edward pelea con algunos cables y unos quince minutos después, finalmente, está todo instalado y el televisor logra tomar algunos canales públicos de noticieros y reportajes locales.

La deja sola algunos minutos y vuelve a la habitación con un libro en la mano y le tiende los DVDs para que escoja alguno. Ella se inclina por ver _Match Point**_ porque es una película surrealista que no le hace soñar con cosas que nunca podrán ser.

—No creo que sea una película para una niña —reprende él cautamente.

—La he visto varias veces y no necesito decirte que en mi vida he visto mucho más que eso... al menos eso es ficción.

La mira un momento como queriendo decir algo, pero al final pone la película y se sienta a su lado en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, dándole _play_ con el mando a distancia.

La música de Verdi comienza a sonar y ella se relaja y fija su vista en el televisor. Hace casi dos meses que no tenía uno y lamenta que haya tenido que ser Edward quien le cumpla ese capricho sin saberlo... es un motivo más para sentir más de lo que debe por él.

Suspira cuando recuerda que él está enamorado y que probablemente tiene novia —o la tenía—, pues solo alguien enamorado se emborracha hasta perder la conciencia y quedar tirado en la calle, como según había dicho Renée lo habían encontrado.

El timbre suena y Edward se levanta y vuelve casi de inmediato con una caja de comida china.

Odia la comida china, pero sabe que no se atreverá a decirlo porque cree que él podría estar en cualquier parte disfrutando del verano, y aún así, prefiere quedarse con ella en esa casa incómoda y calurosa.

—Espero que te guste la comida china —dice él levantando la caja con comida desde la puerta para que ella la vea.

—No es mi favorita, pero está bien —murmura y agrega luego—: gracias.

Comen en silencio mientras ven la famosa escena en que Nola y Chris se lían bajo la lluvia en el campo. Le gusta esa escena porque describe claramente que por mucho que quieras escapar, las cosas se dan para que lo que tiene que ocurrir ocurra; porque probablemente, en esa historia, nada más hubiese pasado si esa escena no se hubiese llevado a cabo. Supone que Woody Allen, debe haber empezado por ahí cuando escribió la película.

—Me encanta Scarlett Johansson —dice él sonriendo.

—Sí, es muy guapa y una excelente actriz —le da la razón ya que es verdad—. Aunque siempre me ha gustado más Natalie Portman —agrega porque es así.

—No es mi tipo de chica, pero también es guapa y actúa muy bien.

—Es guapísima —rebate ella—. De hecho, creo que por ella hasta me haría lesbiana.

La risa de Edward resuena en la casa y ella cree que su corazón se salta un latido al escucharla; es el sonido más hermoso que ha escuchado nunca y le encantaría poder hacer algo para escucharlo por por siempre.

Suspira melancólica porque sabe que esa cercanía es por tiempo limitado y vuelve a poner atención en la película mientras come distraída algunos rollitos.

Cuando terminan de comer, Edward retira las cajas y las pone en el suelo al lado de la cama. Ella sigue mirando a la pantalla, porque aunque ha visto muchas veces esa película, no se atreve a mirarle a él y sentirse una vez como una tonta enamorada.

_Enamorada._

Se obliga a sacar de su cabeza esa palabra que no entiende cómo se ha colado ahí en primer lugar. Comprende que comprometer ese tipo de sentimientos solo le traerá sufrimiento, por lo que llega a un consenso con su corazón y quita la palabra de sus sistema reemplazándola solo por una atracción.

Pero su determinación dura muy poco cuando un muy dormido Edward deja caer su cabeza en su regazo y se abraza a ella como si fuese una tabla de salvación susurrando con voz suave la palabra: _Bella._

_._

_._

_._

_*Se refiere a Stairway to heaven de Led Zeppelin_

_**Película escrita y dirigida por Woody Allen, la primera de las tres que el cineasta realizó en Gran Bretaña. Está interpretada por Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Scarlett Johansson, Emily Mortimer,Matthew Goode, Brian Cox y Penelope Wilton._

* * *

_¿Les gustó? _

_El jueves o viernes más y mejor!_

_Nos leemos_


	12. Chapter 12

_Como prometí, aquí está el capítulo. Es cortito, pero creo que les gustará. El lunes o martes subiré el siguiente._

_Mil gracias a **Catali** por su eficiencia y devolver el capítulo corregido en tiempo record._

_____**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en _Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_"Niños, no hagan lo que yo hice; no pude caminar y traté de correr"_

_John Lennon, Mother_

Despierta con el cuello agarrotado y la pierna una vez más dolorida. La pantalla del televisor está en negro y de él sale un sonidito desesperante producto de la estática que la hace moverse a buscar el mando a distancia que está tirado un poco más allá. No sabe en qué momento se durmió, pero lamenta haberlo hecho tan profundamente como para ni siquiera buscar una posición más cómoda.

El sol ha bajado un poco por lo que calcula que deben ser más de las seis, aunque de todas formas hace un calor insoportable.

Edward sigue dormido; convenientemente ha cambiado su posición y ya no la toca, aunque su respiración aún choca con el hueso de su cadera que está levemente descubierto. Lo mira detenidamente, concentrándose en sus rizos húmedos por el sudor y en la gota del mismo que corre por su frente. Debería darle asco, pero lo único que siente es deseos de enterrar sus dedos en el espeso cabello y besar cada una de sus facciones... incluso sus labios pican por hacerlo, pero no lo hace.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

No entiende por qué de un momento a otro ha dejado de pensar fríamente las cosas y su mente se ha llenado de impulsos que duele reprimir. Ella no debería desear nada de Edward pues, como todas las cosas de su vida, él tiene fecha de caducidad y ya ha sufrido bastantes desprendimientos como para sumarle uno más.

En silencio se baja de la cama y limpia los restos de comida del suelo. Luego va hasta la cocina y busca entre los muebles alguna cosa para comer. Encuentra una bolsa de nachos y paquetes individuales de mostaza y kétchup —de esos que regalan en locales de comida rápida— y se sienta sintiendo desde antes en su lengua el sabor dulzón de las salsas.

Está comenzando a comer, cuando Edward cruza la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos están hinchados y brillantes y su cabello y mejillas tiene las marcas de la almohada. Se ve desconcertado y hasta un poco perdido, pero antes de que ella pregunte algo parece darse cuenta y su rostro se vuelve impasible como siempre.

Después, desvía la mirada hacia la bolsa de nachos y vuelve a mirarla con el ceño fruncido en una señal clara de reproche. Ante lo raro que ha sido Edward desde que le conoce, ella ignora su mirada y sigue disfrutando de su festín.

Saca otro nacho y lo embetuna con kétchup, lo mira con deseo un momento y cuando está a punto de echarlo a su boca, la mano de Edward agarra su brazo, haciendo que del susto su exquisito nacho caiga al suelo con la salsa hacia abajo, como siempre ocurre.

— ¿Que mierda haces? —grita enojada al verlo tomar la bolsa de nachos y las bolsitas de salsas, y lanzarlos al tarro de la basura.

—Es hora de que te alimentes bien —dice él con actitud imperturbable.

—Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no necesito una niñera... puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola —él abre la boca para replicar, pero ella sigue con su discurso de fingida autosuficiencia—: toda mi vida lo he hecho sola y ya estoy lo suficientemente crecida como para decidir qué comer y qué no —afirma enérgica resaltando su punto.

—El médico que te atendió anoche no opinaba lo mismo —puso los ojos pequeños mirándole con todo el odio que pudo rescatar de su interior... él no debía involucrarse en sus asuntos... ¡no debía!

—Edward, en serio agradezco el tiempo que me has dedicado, pero no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida —trata de encontrarle por la vía civilizada, pero entonces él la mira divertido y sonríe con algo de malicia.

—Una vez una chica me dijo: He tenido que mentir por ti, al menos merezco un poco de consideración —lo miró con odio por aquel golpe bajo.

— ¡No dije exactamente eso! —replica ofuscada—. No desvirtúes mis palabras y déjame comer mis nachos en paz.

—Hablo en serio Isabella, tienes que comer bien —remarca lo último—. No sé qué te hace pensar que me olvidaré de lo que dijo el médico, porque no lo haré —se vuelve serio, como analizando sus posibilidades, para volver a hablar—. Te lo diré una vez, Isabella, así tenga que amenazarte con llamar a los Servicios Sociales tú vas a empezar a cuidarte y a dejar que otros cuiden de ti —se queda un momento quieta, sin entender lo que él acaba de decir. Sin embargo, le basta solo un momento para leer entre líneas sus palabras, haciéndola estallar de ira.

— ¡No te atreverías! —grita furiosa

—No me tientes a hacerlo —murmura serio.

—Serás hijo de...

—A mi madre no la tocas —interrumpe él en tono amenazante—. Ahora te levantarás de ahí e irás a la cama de donde no deberías haber salido. Yo ordenaré este desastre, llamaré a algún restaurante de comida casera para que traigan la cena y tú te la comerás en silencio. Si tienes alguna preferencia de comida me la dirás, si no asumiré yo que te gusta lo que sea y tendrás que comer lo que encargue en silencio y con buena cara.

—Vete a la mierda —le enseña el dedo del medio.

—Y otra cosa —ignora su desplante—. Ese vocabulario tan florido no te queda —murmura irónico —. En serio Isabella, aunque trates de parecer ruda, yo jamás me he creído tus desplantes —confiesa en tono condescendiente —; si vamos a ser amigos deberías dejarte ayudar por mí.

_¿Amigos?_

_¿En serio son amigos?_

Le sorprenden sus palabras y como siempre ocurre cuando él está cerca, se siente vulnerable y expuesta, como si él tuviese un sensor para activar cada parte suya que ella trata de reprimir. Su mente ahora cavila sobre las posibilidades que le da su nuevo título de amiga y se lamenta porque una vez más siente apego por alguien y no cree poderlo suprimir por más tiempo.

Se levanta del asiento y camina hasta su cuarto deseando dejar de verlo por al menos cinco minutos; entra a su cuarto, pero cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta, la culpabilidad que siente la obliga a asomar la cabeza y susurra temerosa:

—Me gustaría comer ravioles de queso-carne al pesto —él asiente regalándole una sonrisa tierna que la hace suspirar en sus adentros. Es la primera vez que le sonríe así y está segura que aceptaría cualquier cosa que él propusiera si cada vez que ella acepte él le regala su sonrisa.

ﴡ

—Mmm... pastel —repite junto a Homero y luego ríe a carcajadas.

Han terminado de comer hace unos minutos y ahora disfruta de un té de manzanilla y ve Los Simpsons mientras Edward lee un libro que parece muy interesante sentado a su lado en la cama.

Mientras comían han hablado de cuestiones triviales y evitado cualquier acercamiento a algún tema delicado. Sin decirlo, parecía que había una tregua entre ellos y que por hoy las preguntas o acotaciones incómodas no tenían cabida en la conversación.

Solo un momento la incomodó y fue cuando Edward preguntó cuándo había sido su última comida decente. No lo recuerda con claridad pues habían pasado meses desde que comió las tres comidas diarias en un día, como debía ser, pero mintió diciendo que fue el día que se conocieron en la carretera... después de todo ese día Renée cocinó una rica cena y eso debía bastar.

Terminan las caricaturas y comienza un programa de cocina que no le interesa así que apaga el televisor y mira a Edward esperando que él le devuelva la mirada o algo, pero él sigue fascinado con su libro, frunciendo el entrecejo o abriendo mucho los ojos con entendimiento dependiendo del momento.

— ¿Qué lees?

—_El amor en los tiempos del cólera _de Gabriel García Márquez —responde sin levantar la vista.

Ella ve la cubierta del libro, notando que está escrita en español. No es que sepa mucho de ese idioma, pero ubica algunas palabras sueltas como en este caso _"amor"._

— ¿Sabes español? —pregunta curiosa. Él asiente.

Se siente ignorada por lo que se levanta a buscar en la caja alguna película o serie para ver y así dejarlo leer tranquilo todo el tiempo que pretende quedarse en su casa. De pronto recuerda un fragmento de la conversación que tuvieron aquel día en la playa.

— ¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando donde sea que estás de becario? —no puede evitar el tono acusador, además se siente culpable de que él dejara sus obligaciones por ella.

Edward se tensa y aprieta el libro respirando profundamente; luego la mira pestañeando y niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy de vacaciones, en septiembre debo volver.

—Háblame de tu carrera... a veces pienso que quiero ser abogada, pero otras lo descarto ya que me parece que es un mundo muy frívolo y aburrido.

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmura él y luego calla avergonzado como si hubiese hablado sin pensar—. Pero tiene sus ratos buenos también... y se gana bien.

— ¿No te gusta la abogacía? —pregunta a pesar de que percibe lo tenso que él está.

—Creo que es hora de irme —evade su pregunta mirando la hora—. Quiero alcanzar a darle las buenas noches a mamá antes de que se duerma —agrega volviendo a mirarla con un poco más de calma.

Asiente sin querer ahondar en todas las dudas que le deja la evasión a sus preguntas. Es como si entre ellos se instalara una muralla alta y electrificada cada vez que toca el tema de la abogacía. Ahora está segura de que él no es feliz con lo que hace, pero quiere saber por qué... entender sus motivos para que incluso hablar de ello le produzca esas reacciones tan extrañas.

—Buenas noches Isabella —se despide e impredeciblemente besa su frente con cariño—. Mañana vendré temprano.

—No es necesario...

—Ya lo hablamos y sí es necesario —rebate minando cualquier cosa que ella pueda agregar.

Justo cuando Edward va saliendo entra Renée a casa saludando con voz derrotada. Escucha como cae un zapato, luego el otro y finalmente la ve entrar a su cuarto descalza y quitándose el vestido largo y vaporoso de color sandía que llevaba puesto.

—Hola, cariño —saluda abanicándose con la mano—. Ha hecho un calor insoportable... y para peor justo hoy que estoy sola hubo más trabajo que nunca. Estoy cansada, creo que cancelaré las citas de mañana.

—Renée, no empieces —reprende.

— ¿Te molesta si salgo un ratito? —su madre cambia el tema y eso la descoloca un momento hasta que comprende la pregunta.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? —responde con otra pregunta tratando de disfrazar su rabia con ironía.

—Es que me siento un poquito culpable por dejarte —justifica Renée.

—No te preocupes por mí, solo procura levantarte para atender a las clientas de mañana... no puedes darte el lujo de tomarte el día... el mes ha pasado volando y aún falta mucho dinero para el alquiler.

Renée asiente sonriente y se mete al baño cantando. Se escucha la ducha y luego sale envuelta en una toalla, vistiéndose frente a ella mientras le cuenta con fastidio de cada clienta que tuvo ese día, haciéndola sentir culpable por no poder trabajar.

Media hora más tarde Renée sale avisando que irá a Long Beach con Sally y su novio. Al parecer Carlisle inaugura un ala nueva de su local y eso es mucho más importante que quedarse con ella a pesar de estar enferma.

Pone un capítulo de _Modern Family _y se acuesta un poco desilusionada otra vez. Renée tiene la propiedad de hacerla sentir así; de hecho cree que su capacidad de aprender y trabajar es lo único que ha hecho que su madre no la abandonara en algún pueblo remoto.

Se duerme un rato después con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiéndose más sola que nunca.

* * *

_Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y a **Greendoe** por esa reseña linda y sentida que hizo sobre este fic en su blog... fue una linda sorpresa._

_Nos leemos en los Reviews_


	13. Capítulo 13

_Lamento el retraso, pero como expliqué en Facebook me fui a la playa unos días y no pillé la forma de subir desde el celular. _

_Gracias una vez más a Gabi (Catali) por betear este capítulo._

_______**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en _Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_"Hombre de ninguna parte, no te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo, no tengas prisa. Déjalo todo, hasta que otro te eche una mano"_

_Lennon/McCartney - Nowhere Man_

—Shh... Isa está dormida —escucha susurrar fuertemente a Renée.

—Lo siento —ríe Sally pero no baja el volumen de su voz.

Quiere gritarles que se callen y la dejen descansar. Al parecer ha vuelto a subirle la fiebre porque su cabeza está dolorida y su cuerpo está temblando sin poderlo controlar.

Lo único que quiere es volver a dormir, sin embargo, su madre no tiene los mismos planes pues la música de los_ "Ramones" _empieza a resonar por todo el departamento.

Maldice a todos los dioses de las madres por haberle otorgado la peor de todas. Ya no se trata solo de su falta de cariño o de evadir constantemente sus obligaciones como madre, el asunto es que de un tiempo a esta parte la mujer ya ni siquiera la respetaba y _Judy is a punk*_ sonando a todo volumen es una prueba más de ello.

Toma un cojín del suelo y lo pone sobre su cabeza para amortiguar un poco el ruido. Huele al perfume de Edward y eso la hace sonreír por un momento como tonta y sin darse cuenta se relaja y vuelve a dormir... aunque el sueño es liviano y despierta cada dos por tres por culpa de alguna risa o de algún pobre intento de las mujeres por cantar.

Entre pesadillas e intermitentes momentos de lucidez, la luz del día comienza lentamente a iluminar su cuarto; al mismo tiempo el olor a marihuana comienza a picar en sus fosas nasales y la risa de las mujeres es tan desagradable que ni el aroma de Edward puede calmarla.

En ese instante, la puerta del departamento es aporreada por un puño —interrumpiendo definitivamente su descanso— y la voz enojada de Carlisle se hace oír por sobre la música.

—_Había durado demasiado ya _—se dice a sí misma ante la evidente irritación en la voz de Carlisle y los gritos de Renée pidiéndole que se largue.

Finalmente cree que Sally es quien le abre porque su madre maldice a la mujer y la echa de su departamento furiosa.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable! —vaya, es el primer hombre que se atreve a gritarle así a Renée.

—¡¿En cuántos idiomas tengo que decirlo?! —grita su madre en respuesta—. No te metas en mi vida. Jamás un hombre me ha dicho que hacer y hoy no será la excepción.

—Acaso te oyes —cuestiona él, sarcástico—. Lo que hagas con tu vida me tiene sin cuidado, pero ante todo eres madre y esa niña que está ahí adentro debería ser tu prioridad.

—Te equivocas... soy una mujer joven ante todo... ella ya puede cuidarse sola —se justifica ella—. Sabía que esto no iba a funcionar... no entiendo por qué todos la quieren más a ella que a mí.

—No digas tonterías y baja la maldita música —agrega cuando cuando unas estridentes guitarras se dejan oír por sobre su voz.

—¡Vete de mi casa! —ahora Renée llora—. No te quiero volver a ver en la vida— agrega —¡Isa! —e Isabella se queda paralizada porque conoce ese tono y no quiere hacerle caso... por primera en su vida está pensando seriamente en ello.

—¿Qué haces, mujer? —grita Carlisle—. Pretendes irte con Isabella enferma... es que acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que te dije.

—¡Isa! —su madre abre la puerta de su cuarto y la mira con lágrimas en los ojos —Nos vamos, cariño —sonríe fingidamente —junta tus cosas.

—No me siento bien, no puedo conducir —murmura con la esperanza de que Renée se calme y desista.

—Yo conduzco... prepara tus cosas, partimos en una hora —ordena y sale de ahí.

Isabella se queda quieta por algunos minutos, eso hasta que entiende que la decisión ya está tomada y que de todas maneras prefiere irse con Renée a que los Servicios Sociales se haga cargo de ella.

Las lágrimas empiezan a amenazar por salir, pero se resiste y se levanta tratando de ocupar su mente en no olvidar nada. Esto era inevitable y quizá es mejor que sucediera antes de iniciadas las clases; al menos esta vez no estuvieron involucradas en ningún problema o con ningún psicópata.

No quiere llorar. Nunca lo ha hecho delante de nadie y esta no será la primera vez. Ella es una sobreviviente y como tal debe mostrarse a la altura de la situación. Pero entonces, la imagen de Edward se cuela en sus pensamientos y una rebelde lágrima escapa de su ojo izquierdo amenazando con revolucionar a todas las otras que esperan pacientes bajo sus párpados. No es el momento, se repite.

Por un instante se lamenta no tener un teléfono para ubicar a Edward; sin embargo, inmediatamente se retracta pues sabe que no resistiría una despedida. Sin planearlo se ha encandilado con ese joven y por mucho que quiso negarlo —preveía que todo terminaría así—, ya era tarde y su corazón sufriría un nuevo desprendimiento.

Se decanta entonces por escribirle una pequeña nota y entregarsela a Carlisle, quien por cierto sigue gritándole a Renée por ser una irresponsable y tener un instinto maternal nulo.

Casi quiere reír por ello, cree que eso es lo que ha escuchado a sus últimos cuatro a amantes, sin contar al coronel Whitlock, en Texas, pues ese cayó a la cárcel antes de alcanzar a darse cuenta que Renée jamás tendría algo serio con él, menos si demostraba cariño por ella.

Suspira acongojada mientras termina de hacer la maleta. Según ella ya no queda nada por empacar, por lo tanto concentra su atención en embalar las cosas que le ha prestado Edward y en qué le pondrá en la nota que le dejará para agradecerle por su preocupación.

Finalmente, creyendo que cualquier cosa que escriba sonará demasiado cursi, escribe simplemente _"Gracias" _en una hoja mal arrancada de su agenda y firma con su nombre. Por un segundo se siente tentada a poner que si necesita algo le llame, pero finalmente solo deja el escuálido mensaje y cierra la caja de los libros.

—¿Qué está pasando? —la voz de Edward la sobresalta y debe contenerse para no correr y abrazarlo—. ¿Carlisle, qué ocurre? —vuelve a preguntar al no obtener respuestas.

—Ocurre que esta irresponsable —apunta a Renée y ella le mira con odio— quiere largarse quién sabe dónde con su hija, la que por cierto es una niña y está enferma —grita descontrolado y Edward lo toma por los hombros.

—Cálmate —susurra con voz grave—. Llévate a Renée de aquí —Carlisle intenta protestar, pero Edward no se lo permite —como sea, sácala de aquí e intenta calmarla. No se va a llevar a Isabella —afirma categórico.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —Renée se mete entre ambos y encara a Edward —Soy libre y ningún idiota va a venir a decirme qué hacer y qué no.

—Muy bien, entonces llamaré a Servicios Sociales para que vengan por ella —amenaza Edward.

Se asusta. Él, en su afán de ayudar, piensa que un orfanato es mejor que Renée. Pero ella es conciente que no es verdad. Toda su vida ha estudiado en escuelas públicas marginales y conoce de cerca las historias de abusos de poder y precariedad que se viven en los hogares temporales u orfanatos.

—Edward —su voz sale débil y debe aclararla un poco para volver a hablar—. No lo hagas —suplica—. Estoy acostumbrada a esto, así soy feliz —miente, pero él parece no creerle porque saca su teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

—Entonces dame el número de tu papá —ella niega—. Sé que te comunicas con él, dame el número, Isabella.

—Estoy bien así, Edward. No lo hagas más difícil —su voz se quiebra al final y debe tragar saliva para componerse y no ponerse a llorar.

—No entiendo por qué todo el mundo se preocupa tanto por ella —Renée la mira con desprecio —. Isa no necesita a nadie y ninguno parece entenderlo. Vamos —ordena lo último tomando una maleta azul que apenas si está cerrada.

—No me tientes, Renée —amenaza Edward—. Si es necesario llamaré al gobierno para que se haga cargo de Isabella; tengo su parte médico en mi poder como prueba —por primera vez él se escucha como una abogado y tiembla por la resolución que ve en sus ojos cuando marca el teléfono.

—Creo que estamos exagerando un poco —murmura Renée mirando a Carlisle apenada y tomando el brazo de Edward para quitarle el teléfono y hacerlo colgar la llamada—. Quizá debemos hablar antes de tomar cualquier decisión —agrega con voz melosa hacia Carlisle y aunque se nota que él está furioso, finge y la toma de la mano para sacarla de allí.

Mira a Edward mitad furiosa y mitad agradecida. Todos alguna vez fingieron preocupación por ella para agradar a Renée, sin saber que eso le enoja aún más. Es primera vez que alguien lucha realmente por su bienestar, pero sus ideas de ayudarla la dejarían peor que seguir viviendo con Renée.

—Prometiste que no llamarías a las autoridades —le reclama ella caminando hasta su cama y recostándose en ella hacia el rincón.

—Nunca prometí eso —refuta él—. Solo te dije que si cooperabas no lo haría y querer largarte de aquí enferma como estás a cargo de una mujer que claramente no está bien de la cabeza, no es cooperar precisamente.

—No hables así de Renée —le reta sin voltearse.

—No mientas, Isabella. Por tu cara sé que piensas lo mismo de ella.

Se queda en silencio. Está demasiado enojada y demasiado agradecida y ambas cosas no pueden ser compatibles a la hora de discutir con él. Edward tampoco dice nada, pero sabe que ha comenzado a desempacar y a guardar sus cosas por el sonido de las puertas del closet.

De pronto, todo se queda en silencio y eso la tienta a voltearse, aunque no lo hace.

—De nada —murmura Edward más cerca de lo que ella creía y le da un beso en la sien, alejándose luego.

Contrariada y agitada, voltea la cabeza y lo encuentra a los pies de la cama con el papel que ella había escrito en la mano.

Quiere decirle muchas cosas, pero vuelve su vista al rincón una vez más y calla, solo calla. Escucha su respiración frustrada, pero él tampoco habla, de hecho lo escucha salir de la habitación.

Mira hacia la puerta y le ve de un lado a otro ordenando el desastre que ha dejado Renée en la sala. Se pregunta si de verdad lo hará por lástima o si siente un cariño especial hacia a ella... sabe que soñar con algo romántico es absurdo, pero quizás es verdad que él la quiere como una amiga porque ve a través de ella el niño que él fue. Quiere confiar en eso... cree que puede soportar tenerlo como amigo, al menos el tiempo que Renée esté dispuesta a fingir un cambio antes de querer partir otra vez.

—Seguirás haciéndome la ley del hielo —pregunta Edward divertido desde la puerta.

No responde porque no quiere sonar ni resentida ni desagradecida, pero tampoco decir cosas que puedan dejar entrever la atracción que siente por él.

—Deberías llorar, desahogarte —recomienda él sentándose tras ella en la cama, pero sin tocarla—. Noto el esfuerzo que haces por no hacerlo, pero te haría bien... y yo no se lo diré a nadie. Puedo salir si quieres...

—No —le interrumpe porque si él la deja ya no habrá nada que le impida abandonarse al llanto —. Llorar no cambiará en nada mi situación. Nunca alguien me verá débil y no soy una damisela en apuros que espera ser salvada... yo me salvo sola y cada día lo hago.

—Nadie es débil solo porque llora; llorar y reír son acciones para canalizar emociones y desde que te conozco nunca te he visto practicar ninguna de las dos.

—No tengo motivos para reír... ya te has dado cuenta de como es mi vida y no vale la pena fingir que nada sucede —se justifica no estando segura de lo que dice—; y no voy a llorar si con eso no se va a solucionar mi vida.

—Eres muy dura contigo misma... quisiera entenderte, pero aún no comprendo cómo puedes permitirle a tu madre tener tanto poder sobre ti y como puedes lidiar con todo esto siendo una niña.

—Hace mucho que dejé de ser una niña, Edward... ese es el punto.

Solo después de ello se da cuenta que ha hablado demás y se lamenta por exponerse de esa forma con él, sobretodo cuando ve en su mirada eso que tanto odia provocar, _lástima. _Pero antes de decir algo más, él vuelve a sonreír como ayer y se acerca a ella tomando su mano fraternalmente.

—No quiero hacerte sentir mal, Isabella —murmura—. Sólo quiero que entiendas que ya no estas sola y si me permites velar por ti, no lo estarás más.

.

.

.

_*Judy is a punk es el tercer tema del álbum homónimo de la banda Ramones (1976)_

* * *

_Gracias de antemano, ahora creo que estaré en casa unos días para trabajar en el siguiente... espero tenerlo para antes del lunes._

_Nos leemos en el review._


	14. Capítulo 14

**____****Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en ____Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_"Todos tienen cadenas que romper"_

_Dave Grohl - Best of you_

一Háblame de tu padre 一pide Edward mirando en dirección al televisor.

Han paso el día juntos y él se ha encargado de sus medicinas y de la comida. Han hablado de algunas cosas y saben también cuáles deben evitar.

Sabe que su padre es hermano de la madre fallecida de Rosalie, lo que los convierte en primos. Sabe también que Elizabeth, su madre, fue una eximia pianista antes de que presentara su enfermedad.

Han traspasado aquel velo invisible que habían puesto entre ambos y se han atrevido a preguntar más y también a responder con sinceridad y no malas caras e insultos 一esos de su parte y no de él一 como en días anteriores.

Renée no ha vuelto, lo que ha ayudado a mantener el clima en calma.

一No hay mucho que contar, apenas lo conozco 一responde a su pregunta con una verdad que, aunque duela, ha aceptado hace mucho.

一¿Nunca has pensado en irte con él? 一se muestra interesado como si fuera de vida o muerte s respuesta.

一Sí, pero creo que sería una molestia para él... además, Renée me necesita 一lo último lo dice en un susurro porque se ha dado cuenta de que a él le molesta en demasía la dependencia de Renée hacia ella.

一¿Al menos se lo has planteado? 一pregunta sin querer dejar el tema pasar.

一No, pero él tiene otra familia ahora... no tiene que decirlo para darme cuenta que yo no encajo en la ecuación 一desde que lo conoció que arraiga la posibilidad de pasar una temporada con Charlie, pero no quiere plantearlo ni a Renée ni a él. Teme que la primera pierda el poco control que tiene de su vida, pero a la vez, teme escuchar en voz alta el rechazo de su padre.

一No lo sabrás si no se lo dices.

一No se trata de eso 一se justifica para no parecer cobarde一; Renée y yo nos necesitamos. Si no ya me hubiese ido con Phil.

一¿Quién?

Le agrada interesarle a alguien y es por ello que se explaya hablando de su vida en Salt Lake. Él la mira con esa sonrisita casi imperceptible que le curva los labios hacia la derecha, como si escucharla hablar de su vida le entregara una especie de paz.

Renée llega en ese momento y para sorpresa de ambos viene riendo como una colegiala junto a Carlisle que parece haber vuelto a ser el hombre amable y risueño de siempre. La mujer entra a la habitación y Edward se pone tenso y se acerca un poco a Isabella en plan protector.

Isabella, sin embargo, se preocupa al ver sus ojos hinchados y su semblante algo decaído. Parece haber llorado mucho y eso nunca es bueno para Renée. Sabe lidiar mucho mejor con una Renée rabiosa e impulsiva y no con una triste y decaída.

一¿Estás bien? 一pregunta preocupada. Edward tose para disimular un bufido exasperado que escapa de él.

一Perfecto 一murmura一. Lamento haberme comportado como una niña... es solo... bueno, sabes que me exaspera que me digan qué hacer y anoche Carlisle me corrió del bar porque le preocupaba que estuvieras sola y todo se descontrolo luego 一Renée habla rápido y luego la abraza con demasiada fuerza.

一Hasta mañana, Isabella 一Edward se levanta y la mira un poco resentido antes de voltear y mover la cabeza negando.

No alcanza a procesar la despedida cuando escucha la puerta principal cerrarse. Está molesto, eso es obvio, pero es que él no entiende que con todos los defectos, Renée sigue siendo su madre y aún con sus desplantes es la opción menos mala que tiene.

Carlisle se para en puerta de la habitación por un momento, mas al darse cuenta de que no explotará ninguna bomba, se despide haciendo una seña de paz con la mano y desaparece. Inmediatamente se escucha la puerta de principal otra vez y el departamento se queda en un cómodo silencio.

Renée no la ha soltado, algo preocupante pues nunca han sido de esas personas que se profesan el cariño utilizando la piel. De hecho ni siquiera usan las palabras y cree que Renée ni siquiera lo demuestra con acciones 一salvo alguna que otra ocasión aislada一. Es por eso que cuando Renée se separa un momento y la mira con lágrimas en los ojos para volverle a abrazar, ella entra en pánico imaginando lo peor.

Pasan otros cuantos minutos antes de que Renée reaccione y sonría un poco, separándose de ella avergonzada. Puede ver en sus ojos que algo ha ocurrido con Carlisle 一no sabe si bueno o malo一 y eso parece haberla liberado de sus cadenas al menos por un momento, lo que permite que se muestre más abierta con ella.

一¿Cenaste? 一pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa sincera.

一Sí, Edward no me ha dejado saltar ninguna comida 一responde frustrada pues la obligó a cenar antes de las siete, cuando aún ni siquiera había reposado del almuerzo.

一Edward me odia 一susurra Renée一. Debe pensar que soy una madre horrible 一agrega.

"_No es el único que lo piensa", _responde su mente de forma irónica, pero no lo dice en voz alta porque no quiere estropear la paz que tan frágil ha estado los últimos días.

一No te odia...

一Solo se preocupa por ti 一termina la frase su madre一. Carlisle me respondió lo mismo. Te pareces mucho a él, cariño; sé que se llevarían bien si le dieras una oportunidad.

一Ya 一responde antes de que su madre agregue algo más.

No quiere dar pie a que venga la siguiente etapa de sus relaciones, esa que habla de formalizar y mudarse a su casa. Definitivamente no lo soportaría tan pronto.

一Lo digo en serio... él ya te adora y tú lo adorarás con solo hablar con él una tarde, te lo aseguro.

一No lo dudo 一asegura ella buscando las palabras para explicarlo sin hacerla sentir mal一. Es solo que prefiero esperar y asegurarme de que realmente esto que tienes con él va en serio; no quiero que ocurra lo que pasó con Phil.

Su madre baja la cabeza un momento. El tema "_Phil"_ es complicado porque es un problema del que no se ha deshecho con mudarse y ha tenido que ver en él la cara de todos aquellos a los que ha enamorado. Phil representa las consecuencias de todas sus malas decisiones y su madre no es muy buena para hacerle frente a los problemas, por lo que tener que verle a él y a su hija la alteran demasiado.

一Promete que lo intentarás 一pide finalmente, ignorando lo que ha dicho de Phil seguramente por la misma razón que Isabella ignora muchas cosas.

一Está bien 一susurra y ve en Renée una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa de esas que no se ven a menudo dirigidas a ella.

_Estaremos bien_一se dice respondiendo a la sonrisa一; _al menos por un tiempo más_.

ﴡ

Sin darse cuenta, el clima de paz en su casa se ha extendido por varias semanas hasta empezar septiembre. Todavía no sabe qué fue lo que hizo Carlisle, pero su madre parece mucho más centrada y responsable y ella fiel a su promesa ha empezado a conocerlo y tal como decía Renée, las cosas en común le han hecho tomarle cariño.

Renée ha estado tan servicial que incluso ha tomado más trabajo y le ha dejado más tiempo libre a ella, tiempo que ha aprovechado de pasar con Edward, lo que significa un problema y a la vez una bendición.

Edward le ha mostrado otra cara de California. Han visitado monumentos históricos 一como el de Martin Luther King en Compton一, además de ir a ver teatro callejero frente a la UCLA y comido tacos y quesadillas sentados en un banco en el Parque Griffith. Se ha comportado como un verdadero amigo y ella no tiene palabras para agradecerle el tiempo que le dedica 一que es más tiempo del que cualquier persona le haya dedicado alguna vez一. Aunque él siga igual de reservado, se ve que su actitud ha cambiado y que parece más desinhibido cuando están juntos... incluso a veces bromea y le toma el pelo.

Hace dos días que ha comenzado el instituto. Es su primer año de secundaria y le ha sorprendido mucho la diversidad de personas que hay en el lugar 一en comparación a sus otras escuelas donde la mayoría de los niños eran afroamericanos一. La _Dominguez High School _es una escuela pública que tiene más de 2600 alumnos, donde priman los inmigrantes latinos 一sobre todo mexicanos一 por lo que había podido comprobar.

Aún no comenzaba a relacionarse, aunque ya se ubicaba con unos cuantos alumnos. Entre ellos estaba Laurent y Ángela. El primero un haitiano que está en norteamérica viviendo con una tía luego de perder a su familia en el terremoto de su país en 2010; y la segunda, una tímida mestiza americo-japonesa de rostro blanco deslavado con la que le ha hablado solo porque es su compañera en el laboratorio de biología.

一¿Qué tal ha ido tu primera semana? 一pregunta Edward. Porque sí, como cada tarde, está con él en su casa en la playa.

Le encanta estar en la casa de la playa. Las últimas semanas, ha pasado bastante tiempo allí también y mientras él lee o trabaja en su ordenador, ella contempla el mar y se empapa de la brisa salada que tanto le agrada sentada en el cómodo sillón de la terraza, bebiendo limonada.

一Bastante bien 一responde un momento después一. Al principio me impresioné un poco, nunca había estado en una escuela donde hubiese que pasar por detectores de metales antes de entrar, pero ha ido bien... 一se detiene un momento porque lo descubre mirándola fijamente por sobre sus gafas de lectura, algo en lo que lo ha pillado varias veces en los últimos días. Se pone nerviosa, algo que ya no le pasaba en su presencia.

一¿Has decidido qué idioma tomarás? 一él parece haberse dado cuenta de su acción porque vuelve la mirada hacia adelante y su voz es insegura.

一Creo que español... tengo vecinos y muchos compañeros latinos... será fácil practicar 一bebe un sorbo de limonada y se pone de pie incómoda de repente一. Creo que debería irme... mañana tengo escuela temprano 一excusa tonta cuando aún son las siete de la tarde.

一Como quieras 一acepta él un poco cohibido, cerrando el libro que leía hace un momento, y se pone de pie caminando con ella hasta la entrada.

Edward se monta en la motocicleta y ella se sienta tras él, abrazándose con fuerza a su cintura. Ya no le teme a la velocidad y han sido muchas las veces que ha paseado con él en el peligroso vehículo, y siempre aprovecha el momento para abrazarlo y llenarse con su aroma. Es lo más cerca que estará de sus fantasías y lo aprovecha al máximo en cada ocasión.

Llegan a su departamento mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese querido 一es lo malo de la vida eso de que todo lo bueno dure poco一. Aunque le ha advertido en muchas ocasiones que pueden robarle la motocicleta si la deja estacionada allí, él no le hace caso y deja la moto frente al edificio y la acompaña hasta su puerta.

一Mañana debo ir a la universidad a inscribir ramos, pero si me desocupo temprano te llamo para que hagamos alguna cosa 一va a asentir, pero se acuerda que tiene un compromiso.

一No puedo 一él parece decepcionado, aunque su cara de poker siempre funciona de una forma que la confunde y podría estar siempre equivocada con respecto a sus emociones一. Debo ir a Afrodita...

一Sigues yendo a ese lugar 一afirma él molesto一. ¿No puede ir Renée acaso? si la policía hiciera un control de rutina y te encuentra allí trabajando sin tener la edad legal, tu madre y la dueña del local estarán en problemas.

一Todas las semanas ha sido lo mismo y ya te lo he explicado... son mis clientas y no se las dejaré a Renée.

Edward parece querer discutir, pero no alcanza a decir nada porque ella da un grito de júbilo cuando aparece en el rellano la silueta alta y prieta de un muchacho que le es gratamente familiar. Es él, no le cabe dudas cuando se acerca, y ella no puede contener la emoción pues con su huida de texas creyó que jamás volvería a verlo para darle las gracias por salvarle la vida.

一¡Jasper! 一grita emocionada y sale corriendo a abrazarlo.

* * *

_Primero, muchas gracias a Gabi por toda la ayuda que me presta. Este capítulo no está beteado (mil disculpas si se ha colado algún error), pero eso no resta el mérito de ella en esta historia y por eso se lo agradezco._

_Segundo, varias me han reclamado de que los capítulos son cortos. En un principio dije que el fic sería de capítulos de poco más de 2000 palabras y como máximo tope 3000. Cada capítulo está pensado de una forma que sea rápido y fácil de entender y creo innecesario rellenar con más cosas que a la larga solo serían palabras vacías. Quisiera tener el talento y la imaginación para actualizar más seguido, pero mi capacidad no da a más de un capítulo por semana aun cuando los capítulos sean cortos. _

_Tercero, les cuento que el fic hasta ahora está pensado a tener de 30 a 35 capítulos así que es decisión de ustedes si me siguen o no en esta aventura._

_Nos leemos en los rw._


	15. Capítulo 15

_Hola! pues bien, aquí está el siguiente... que por cierto he visto que muchas esperan. Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores y bienvenida a bordo **Anyreth.**_**  
**

_______**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en _Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_"No importa que tan débil es el héroe, sino que tan fuerte es el villano"_

_Anónimo_

A Isabella Swan siempre le han ido los villanos.

No sabe si se debe a las películas que los han ensalzado o es que simplemente ella comparte más semejanzas con ellos que con los héroes.

Primero fue solo una sana admiración por personajes infantiles como Cruela de Vil*, pero hoy es una de los tantos norteamericanos que idealiza la figura inmortal de John Dillinger** o se maravilla por las hazañas de Bonnie y Clyde***.

Odia a los del FBI y a la policía que tienen el deber de ahogar la fiesta a villanos con tanto estilo, pero que siguen dejando que los miembros del FMI roben en las narices de todos.

Es por todo eso, que siente una admiración casi irracional por Jasper. Él y su mundo representan un equilibrio de fuerzas, una especie de neutralización de karmas para que la gente común tenga también el derecho de desestabilizar un sistema que solo beneficia a quienes tienen dinero.

Le conoció en Arlington, Texas, hace seis meses. Formaba parte del paquete que traía el nuevo novio de su madre 一 el famoso narcotraficante Roger Whitlock, alias "_EL Coronel_" 一; pues el joven de veinte años era el brazo derecho de su padre en el negocio de la compra y venta de cocaína boliviana.

La dinámica de ambos fue de amor-odio en un principio, más que nada por el hecho de que El Coronel lo asignó literalmente como su sombra, algo que para una persona tan independiente como Isabella se convirtió en un molesto dolor de culo. Al menos, hasta aquella noche en que una trampa de una banda rival llevó al Coronel y sus cercanos a una redada que terminó con Jasper salvándole la vida y recibiendo una bala por ella. Muy poético, si luego no lo hubiese visto disparar a dos hombres a quemarropa para defender el pellejo de ambos.

Escaparon de allí por petición de El Coronel, unos treinta segundos antes de que llegara la policía y se los llevaran detenidos.

Entonces ¿por qué admiraba tanto a la banda de los Whitlock?

Porque vivían en una casa sencilla y sin pretensiones, además de que para lavar su dinero montaron una red de hipermercados que dan trabajo a dos mil personas, pagando sueldos dignos y sin explotar a ningún trabajador... mucho más que la caridad que entregan las empresas legales con el fin de capear impuestos.

Y ahora Jasper estaba allí, libre y con ella... dispuesto a abrazarla aún cuando ella lo había tratado como la mierda y ni siquiera lo visitó en el hospital para darle las gracias por salvar su vida.

El abrazo dura una eternidad. Ella a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y él riendo como un niño le da unas cuantas vueltas antes de dejarla en el suelo y soltarla, no sin antes tomar su rostro y besar sus mejillas con cariño.

一 Qué tal, señorita 一 saluda con esa sonrisa enorme que le encanta.

一 Aún recuperándome de la sorpresa 一 responde ella casi sin aliento一. ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas en la cárcel

一 Solo El Coronel quedó en prisión a la espera del juicio 一 frunce los labios divertido como si algo le hiciera demasiada gracia 一. No sé cómo el abogado logró sacarnos a los demás sin ningún cargo... al menos valieron los treinta mil que costó ese hijo de... 一 se calla con culpa 一 perdona Isa, hace días que no estaba con una dama 一 su voz se vuelve un susurro para agregar一: Charlotte no cuenta como una .

一 Tampoco yo, en todo caso 一 le dice ella guiñando un ojo. _Como si fuera posible callar la boca sucia de Jasper._

La tos fingida tras ella le recuerda que Edward sigue ahí y al mirarlo lo ve observando fijamente a Jasper, cree que con algo de miedo.

Lo entiende, Jasper tiende a intimidar un poco a primera vista. Su _look_ entre motoquero perdido y pistolero del viejo oeste, además de sus casi dos metros de altura y sus bíceps bien formados llenos de tatuajes, pueden asustar un poco. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo conoció, le bastaron solo cinco minutos para sentirse en sintonía con él, cree que hasta le atraía un poco aunque eso no se lo reconocería jamás.

El rostro de Jasper es alargado, con el hueso de la mandíbula marcado en ambas mejillas. Su cabello rubio ceniza está más corto que cuando lo dejó en Arlington y lo sujeta con un pañuelo negro con blanco, aunque igual sus rizos siguen cayéndole de forma muy sexi sobre la frente. Sus ojos verde claro son redondos y pequeños y su nariz es proporcionada y angulosa. Lo único que evita que parezca un matón adolescente es la barba oscura que se deja en la barbilla. Pero a ella lo que más le gusta de Jasper es su sonrisa, pues es amplia, contagiosa y cuando aparece se le marcan una arruguitas en las mejillas que lo transforman en un niño.

Edward no parece pensar como ella, porque sigue frunciendo el ceño en ese extraño silencio que se ha colado en el lugar. No está segura de querer contarle a Edward las circunstancias en que conoció a Jasper, mas cree que es ella quien tiene el deber presentarlos.

一 Edward, este es Jasper 一 apunta al susodicho 一; un amigo que dejamos en Texas cuando nos mudamos 一 agrega y ve como ambos se dan la mano con evidente fuerza innecesaria para demostrar esas cosas incomprensibles que los hombres creen que deben demostrar.

一 Tengo que irme 一 dice Edward mirándola a ella e ignorando a Jasper 一. ¿Estarás bien? 一 pregunta mirando de reojo y con desconfianza al texano.

一 Claro que sí 一 responde tratando de demostrarle que no hay nada que temer con su amigo.

一 Cuídate y procura comer antes de irte a la cama 一 recomienda él sin ninguna emoción en el rostro y como ya es costumbre le besa la frente antes de irse.

Jasper sonríe burlón porque esa es su expresión característica y levanta su inseparable guitarra 一 que descansaba en el suelo dentro de una dura funda de color marrón 一 y una maleta de cuero negro, siguiéndola luego al interior del departamento.

Lo deja sentado en su cama y ella se excusa para pasar al cuarto de baño y refrescarse un poco.

Cuando sale, Jasper está recostado en su cama con el control remoto en la mano, haciendo _zapping _a la velocidad de la luz. Lo observa un momento solo para convencerse de que está ahí, con ella. Hasta ahora no lo había notado, o no quería notarlo, pero lo extrañaba mucho; él es como un aire de despreocupación entre tantas cosas con las que debe lidiar.

一 Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí aparte de querer hincharme los ovarios? 一 ahora que están solos puede hablar como se le da la gana y es un alivio... Edward odia escucharla decir palabrotas y ella está tan encandilada con él que trata de darle en el gusto.

一Vine a saludar a mi ex hermana postiza 一 ella levanta una ceja incrédula 一. El Coronel quería asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, además de que me recomendó salir del estado y dedicarme a otra cosa para que los ineptos de la policía dejen de fastidiar. Así que aprovechando las vacaciones me vine con Peter y Charlotte a grabar ese disco que tanto habíamos retrasado.

一 Dale las gracias al señor Coronel y dile que estamos bien 一 sonríe porque es verdad que están bien y es reconfortable decirlo cuando es así.

一¿ Me dirás quién era ese remilgado que casi me fractura la mano allí afuera? 一 pregunta fingiendo dolor 一. No me digas qué es tu novio porque me corto una bola.

一 ¡No! 一 casi grita, lo que provoca una risotada de parte de él.

一 Isabella Swan, te gusta ese _snob_ 一 la acusa con burla 一. No me lo creo, Isabella Swan que suspiraba por piratas peludos y malolientes, ahora está enamorada de un relamido hijo de papi.

一 No estoy enamorada 一 ahora es él quien levanta una ceja por la incredulidad 一. Bueno, vale, está guapo y puede que me atraiga un poco, pero nada más... Además no es un relamido hijo de papi, sino no sería mi amigo.

一 Bueno, le daré crédito hasta conocerlo mejor.

Isabella tembló. Por ningún motivo podían juntarse, ni este mundo ni en el otro, Edward y Jasper. Lo único común que tienen ambos es que creen que ella es una pobre niña que necesita protección. Donde Edward es pausado, Jasper es impulsivo. Donde Edward es un caballero, Jasper es un desvergonzado. Si Edward escuchara la cantidad de palabrotas que Jasper puede pronunciar en un minuto le daría un infarto; al mismo tiempo, si Jasper se entera de la cantidad de libros que lee Edward en una semana, lo convertirá en material de sus burlas por la eternidad.

No, por ningún motivo estos dos se conocerán.

Jasper, ajeno a su resolución, abre la maleta y le entrega los vinilos de Renée y su computadora personal, que había sido un regalo de navidad de Phil y que había tenido que dejar en Texas tras la precipitada huida.

一 El tocadiscos está en la "Meche" 一 así llaman de manera _muy original _a un autobús psicodélico de marca _Mercedez-Benz_一, pero se la llevaron los chicos mientras encontramos alguna casa cerca de la playa para arrendar.

一 Renée estará feliz, la he escuchado quejándose por sus cosas un par de veces, aunque lo que más extraña es la _Polaroid _一 toma las cosas y las ubica donde haya espacio en el armario.

一 La _Polaroid _quedó en otro bolso, cuando me instalé y desempaque aparecerá 一 le guiña un ojo一. No entiendo la fascinación de tu madre por las cosas viejas, imagínate que se metió con mi padre 一 abre los ojos con falso asombro para afirmar sus palabras 一. ¿Tendrá algún tipo de trauma o de carencia con cosas que no funcionan? 一 se pregunta irónico.

一Idiota 一 murmura ella y le da un golpe seco en la frente.

Ríen y se insultan un poco más 一 la misma tónica de siempre 一, hasta que se cansan y optan por buscar alguna cosa en televisión, lo que siempre termina en ver alguna vieja película a medias o algún capítulo de _Los Simpsons. _Esta vez ocurre lo segundo y terminan riendo o terminando ellos las estúpidas frases de Homero.

Luego, ya aburridos de la estúpida familia amarilla, Jasper apaga el televisor y mientras él pasa al sanitario, ella busca un juego de cartas que sabe que tiene para hacer algo mientras llegan Charlotte y Peter a buscar a su amigo.

Debe reconocer que Jasper es bueno solo en dosis bajas y que ya la ha cansado un poco. Puede que sea por esa manía que tiene de jamás hablar en serio, muy distinto a lo que ocurre con Edward, con quien puede estar un día entero sin sentirse ni hastiada ni saturada; cree que esa puede ser la diferencia entre la amistad y lo que sea que siente por Edward.

一 Debo reconocer que tus bragas son adorables 一 dice Jasper con sus calzones del día anterior en la mano 一, pero no conquistarán a cierto chico _snob, _más que nada porque le recordarán que se está arriesgando a ser demandado por meterse entre las piernas de una menor 一 maldice el hecho de haber dejado la ropa sucia en el baño, aunque no tenía como imaginar que llegaría el cotilla de Jasper a indagar en cada rincón de su apartamento.

一 ¡Deja mis calzones en su lugar! 一 le grita y sale en su persecución por el departamento, aunque por supuesto, él aprovecha su fuerza para tumbarla y hacerle cosquillas en la cama de Renée, mientras sus bragas siguen colgando de su otra mano.

Trata de quitarlo de encima o de al menos alcanzar sus calzones rosados con estrellitas, pero él es demasiado pesado como para intentar cualquiera de las dos... ya encontraría una forma de vengarse después.

一 Isa, ya estoy... 一 la voz de Renée se ahoga, cree que por la sorpresa de ver a Jasper en casa. Pero cuando su amigo la deja libre y puede reponerse observa a Edward tras Renée con cara de haber presenciado un asesinato 一... en casa 一 concluye su madre para terminar de darle falso dramatismo a la situación.

_Tierra, por piedad, trágame ahora mismo._

_._

_._

_._

_***Cruella de Vil** es la villana de la película __101 dálmatas_ de Disney. Es famosa entre los villanos por su obsesión por hacer abrigos de pieles de animales. Aunque el personaje básicamente es el mismo a lo largo de las películas, sus caracterizaciones varían grandemente.

_****John Herbert Dillinger** (22 de junio de 1903 – 22 de julio de 1934) fue un asaltante de bancos de Estados Unidos, considerado como un icono de la cultura popular en ese país. El entorno social de rencor y desconfianza provocado por la Gran depresión de 1929 generó la animadversión hacia los banqueros, por lo cual la gente trasladó su odio y molestia, reflejándolos en la satisfacción que sentían por los ladrones de bancos, como John Dillinger. Máxime que las víctimas mortales de sus robos fueran muy pocas, y solo se trataban de figuras de la autoridad, jamás civiles inocentes. (Nota autora: Amo la historia de este delincuente, de verdad que el tipo era un genio)_

_*****Bonnie y Clyde **fueron unos famosos forajidos, ladrones y criminales de Estados Unidos durante la Gran Depresión. Bonnie y Clyde captaron la atención de la prensa norteamericana y fueron considerados como "enemigos públicos" entre 1931 y 1934. Bonnie y Clyde gozaron de la simpatía de parte de la sociedad norteamericana, comparándolos con unos Robin Hood modernos y que, gracias a su muerte trágica, los encuadró en la leyenda._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... una vez más a **Gaby** por su ayuda, consejos, contención y por ser la ama y señora de Edward, porque sin ella yo ya habría arruinado al pobre personaje._

_Agradezco a quienes pasaron por la twitcam que hice, aunque era más que nada una prueba. El domingo quiero hacer otra para explicar las dudas que se presenten en este ya que me gusta más que responder reviews. En fin, el link lo subiré una hora antes en facebook por si se animan a pasarse._

_Nos leemos en el review._


	16. Capítulo 16

_Hola a todos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias a Anyreth por corregirlo y a Gaby por sus consejos. _

_______**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en _Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

_"No trates de entender lo que no puedes comprender"_

_Zaturos_

Por supuesto que la Tierra no la va a ayudar.

Esa mujer está resentida por toda la mierda que los seres humanos le han hecho y ya no accede a ese tipo de peticiones. _No te gustó contaminar el aire con ese remedo de auto, pues ahora te aguantas porque yo no te ayudaré_, parece decir la muy condenada.

Pero debe dejar de ser ridícula y pasar a ser práctica. Imaginarse cosas no va a salvarla de nada.

¿Salvarla?

¿Salvarla de qué?

¿Qué estupidez está pensando?

¿Qué más le da si Edward ve sus calzones de abuela rebelde?

Respira profundo y le arranca la prenda de las manos a Jasper, dándole un par de patadas en las canillas. Él ríe fuertemente tirado sobre la cama, sujetándose el estómago y haciendo señas para que ella deje de golpearlo.

一¡Cómo si fuera primera vez que veo tus bragas, Swan! 一 grita él riendo cuando ella lo deja.

Prefiere ignorar el comentario que solo busca molestarla y se mete en la habitación y luego en el baño donde recoge toda la ropa tirada y la mete a un canasto.

Cuando sale del sanitario, Edward está sentado en su cama con cara de pocos amigos. No es que él demuestre mucho sus emociones, pero ella ya logra percibir ese airecito de tensión cuando está molesto.

一Creí que te habías ido 一se golpea mentalmente por la afirmación idiota.

一No quise volver a molestarte 一replica él a la defensiva一, solo venía a buscar un libro que dejé aquí y que necesito mañana 一agrega en justificación.

Asiente sin agregar nada y voltea para buscar en su armario los tres libros que él dejó en el departamento hace unos días. Cuando los encuentra, los toma y se los entrega con una sonrisa temerosa, sin tocarlo... como cuando se alimenta a un animal traicionero.

一Gracias 一murmura viéndola a los ojos y parece querer decir más que eso.

一Edward 一vocifera Renée desde la puerta y ella le agradece con la mirada porque no sabía qué decir para apabullar el silencio一, ¿Te quedas a cenar? vienen en camino Carlisle y Emmet con la comida, no tardan en llegar.

Isabella cree que le dará una apoplejía si Edward acepta. Ya el hecho de juntar a Carlisle y Emmet con Jasper y su pandilla la pone nerviosa. No es que tenga motivos, pero cree que lo que ha ayudado a sobrellevar una vida en movimiento es el hecho de que cada lugar es un mundo aparte y que jamás se han juntado entre ellos... excepto por Alice, aunque ese ya es otro cuento.

Edward asiente como si adivinara sus pensamientos y la mira con arrogancia. Ella sonríe condescendiente y sale de su cuarto dignamente.

Mira el lugar y se pregunta brevemente dónde meterán a tantas personas y si logran meterlas dónde se sentarán a comer. No puede creer que Renée no piense en la logística antes de organizar sus reuniones.

一Jasper, llama a los chicos e invítalos a cenar 一sugiere Renée一; hace mucho que no les veo.

_Claro, Jasper, tenemos espacio de sobra hasta para montar la batería de Charlotte_, contesta Isabella en su mente.

Mira a Renée esperando que ella le devuelva la mirada para advertir que no hay espacio para tanta gente, pero su madre ahora se está acercando a Edward para hablarle.

一Edward, te agradarán mucho los chicos, son músicos. 一dice como si fueran la gran cosa. Vuelve su mirada a Jasper para agregar一: Edward es hijo de Elizabeth Masen, la pianista.

一¿La del accidente? 一pregunta Jasper cauteloso.

Edward asiente sin una gota de humor y ella le mira en señal de apoyo, logrando que él le entregue una ínfima sonrisa de agradecimiento. Es un pequeño momento, mas se siente conectada a él como nunca lo había estado.

一¿Y sigue sin despertar? 一pregunta Jasper con recelo, como si no quisiera importunar y aún así no pudiera evitar preguntar.

一Sí, sigue como un vegetal 一reponde Edward y baja la mirada.

Ella sabe que se siente avergonzado por mentir, pero sería peor si dijese la verdad. Un ídolo muerto o en coma es un héroe; un ídolo loco sólo da lástima y él quiere darle a su madre el lugar que se merece en el árbol generacional de la música.

一Será mejor que llames a los chicos, Carlisle no debe tardar 一cambia el tema y Edward respira tranquilo.

También ella se siente aliviada.

DNL

La cena resulta ser una reunión anárquica, amenazando con convertirse en un sistema dinámico caótico* 一aquello lo ha aprendido esa semana en el instituto y se siente bien usar el concepto aunque sea en su mente一 si siguen en esa línea.

Charlotte está comiendo sentada en el pequeño balcón, aislada de todos, tal como la recuerda. Su cresta punk está ahora de color rosado 一nunca deja pasar un mes sin cambiar el color de su pelo一y lleva una playera ajustada de los Sex Pistols que Isabella quiere para ella. La vestimenta de la muchacha es más una pose, pues la banda de ellos está más ligada al _Folk_ que al_ Punk_ contestatario.

Jasper está sentado en la cama de Renée junto a Carlisle y su amigo Peter 一un guapetón veinteañero que es una mezcla genética del mago David Copperfield en sus mejores años y Bon Jovi一. Hablan de música, mientras pasan de una mano a otra la ecléctica colección de vinilos de su madre y comentan datos curiosos de alguno de ellos o anécdotas personales con algún artista.

Renée está sentada en la mesada riendo a carcajadas de alguna cosa que le ha dicho Emmet y Edward está a su lado tratando de hacer funcionar el tocadiscos de su madre. El encanto de Edward por armar y desarmar artefactos es algo nuevo que sabe de él y como todas las cosas que él hace, ésta también le encanta a ella.

Isabella los observa todos desde el piso, donde termina de comer su trozo de postre de tres leches.

一Santa mierda, por el amor a todas la putas de burdel barato, ¿cómo es posible que tengas esto? 一pregunta Peter mostrando un EP de Buddy Holly.

一No es como si fuera material exclusivo e inaccesible 一responde su madre restándole importancia.

一Pero, Renée, cuando tú empezabas a abrir los ojos estos vinilos ya no se vendían en ninguna parte... joder, es de 1960.

一Todos los vinilos que tengo eran de una hermana de mi abuela que no conocí. Murió hace algunos años y me dejó el tocadiscos, los vinilos y una _Polaroid Swinger_ con película para miles de fotografías. Era una desadaptada y rompe esquemas, y al enterarse de que fui desheredada como ella me incluyó en su testamento 一explicó Renée encendiendo su pipa de madera一. Es una lástima que haya entregado sus propiedades a instituciones benéficas, pero al menos me dejó su espíritu rebelde 一su madre ríe con la boca cerrada 一. Trae acá 一estira la mano para pedirle el disco一, probaremos si esta cosa funciona.

Renée toma con delicadeza el vinilo y lo coloca en el tocadiscos por la cara A. La voz grave del cantante inunda el departamento y la primera estrofa de _True Love Ways_ es coreada por su madre, Carlisle y Peter.

Carlisle se pone de pie y toma de la cintura a Renée, quien lo abraza y sigue el ritmo de la balada pegada a su cuerpo. Peter se pone de pie y se sienta junto a Charlotte, que apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Edward observa la escena con cierto aire de nostalgia y ella lo observa a él deseando que la saque a bailar y le susurre la letra en el oído como lo hace Carlisle o Peter con sus amadas.

Desvía la mirada para encontrarse con la de Jasper que la mira divertido y acusador. Siente deseos de levantar en su dirección el dedo del medio, pero no quiere arruinar el momento tan emotivo haciendo una guarrada como esa.

Entonces, Jasper se acerca con una sonrisa burlesca, la toma de la mano y la abraza para bailar con ella la última estrofa de la canción.

一¿Qué haces zopenco? 一susurra en su oído tratando de parecer enojada.

一Probar algo 一murmura él divertido.

一Estás loco... te he dicho que no me gustas 一ella le sigue la corriente porque Jasper siempre le dice que ella lo ama en silencio para molestarla.

一No es eso lo que quiero probar.

La canción termina y ella nota que Emmet la mira riendo y que Edward ya no está en la habitación.

Jasper ríe también y murmura algo como "sabía que sentía más" o al menos eso es lo que ella entiende, aunque no sabe qué quiere decir con eso.

一¿Y Edward? 一pregunta Carlisle.

一Dijo que mañana debía madrugar y que se iba, que muchas gracias por la velada 一Emmet no paraba de sonreír como si supiera algo que los demás no 一. Me temo que le hará una visita al bar esta noche 一agrega echándose luego a la boca un panecillo que había logrado sobrevivir al hambre voraz de los presentes.

Y ella lo entiende entonces. Seguramente Edward vuelve a tener problemas con su novia y por eso estaba tan enojado. Isabella quisiera saber qué tipo de relación tienen, si ella es tan hermosa como se la imagina o si lo hace feliz, pero jamás le ha preguntado nada por miedo a que su corazón se rompa al escucharlo hablar de su amada.

Ya sin ánimo de seguir escuchando las risas o conversaciones de todos, se abstrae y empieza a limpiar el desastre que hay en el salón. Charlotte se une a ella en silencio y entre las dos lavan los platos y tiestos, todos de distintos juegos y tamaños.

Renée ha dado vuelta al disco y ahora suena el lado B,_ That Makes It Tough_, haciendo ameno el momento.

一Tu novio parecía molesto 一susurra Charlotte.

Isabella observa sus ojos color ámbar tratando de entender la pregunta.

一Lo digo porque ni siquiera se despidió y estuvo de morros toda la cena 一se justifica.

一Char, en serio no sé de qué hablas 一afirma sincera.

一¿El chico pijo que acaba de irse no es tu novio? 一pregunta entonces confundida.

一¿Edward? 一pregunta entonces y la chica asiente一. No, solo somos amigos... más bien conocidos cercanos 一se corrige porque para amigos falta un montón一. ¿Tú crees que alguien como él va a fijarse en alguien como yo? 一cuestiona fingiendo que no le interesa.

一Eres guapa, tienes personalidad y no te dejas pisotear, no veo por qué no podría fijarse en ti...

一Porque tengo quince y el veinticuatro.

一Creí que era más joven 一murmura la chica一, pero aún así creo que le gustas.

Isabella mueve la cabeza en negación y como justo han terminado con la loza, se aleja de Charlotte porque lo menos que quiere es que ella le haga ilusiones que no son más que eso. Sabe los motivos por los que Edward se acerca a ella y no es algo que pueda decir para que Charlotte deje de meterle ideas absurdas en la cabeza... Edward y ella, eso es una locura.

DNL

Dos horas después está en su cama dando vueltas y maldiciendo a Charlotte por haberle metido esas ideas en la cabeza. Se ha quedado dormida un par de veces y ha despertado sudada y asustada después de soñar con Edward besándola... Ni siquiera sabe cómo besar a un chico y ya sueña con la lengua de Edward en su boca.

Trata de calmarse y concentrar su mente en los sonidos de la calle, en los gritos, los disparos y las patrullas de la policía aparcando fuera del edificio. Sin embargo, cuando escucha los gritos y los pasos sobre el techo se da cuenta que la policía ha escogido su edificio esa noche para control de inmigrantes.

Se levanta cuando escucha la puerta y abre con una sonrisa. Renée también se pone de pie y sale a comportarse como la madre que es.

一Necesito sus documentos de identificación 一dice el policía con cara de pocos amigos.

一Aquí está la partida de nacimiento de Isabella** 一le entrega el papel一 y aquí está mi licencia de conducir 一entrega Renée con esa arrogancia que adopta cuando está haciendo algo legal.

El policía observa el documento y por la radio da los datos de ambas y desde el otro lado le confirman la autenticidad de los mismos. Luego de eso se disculpa y pasa a la casa de enfrente, donde por supuesto nadie abre.

Están a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando ven salir del departamento de al lado a dos policías con su vecina Carmen esposada y la pequeña María llorando abrazada a la pierna de su padre Eleazar.

Eleazar la pilla fisgoneando y ella avergonzada baja la mirada y vuelve al departamento, pero no pasan ni treinta segundos antes de que toquen la puerta.

Abre lentamente, encontrándose con su vecino y su hija 一que sigue llorando一 del otro lado.

一Necesito pedirles un favor 一murmura él avergonzado.

Eleazar es un hombre de mediana estatura que debe estar cerca de sus cincuenta. Su cabello castaño oscuro revela ya algunas canas y su piel curtida y acanelada anuncian un trabajo duro detrás. Su pequeña hija no debe tener más de seis años y tiene el cabello del mismo color que el de su padre pero largo y abultado, lleno de pequeños rizos. Los ojos verdes de ambos están llorosos, pero solo la niña se queja en voz alta.

一Adelante 一abre más la puerta y les permite pasar.

一¿Podría dejar a María aquí? 一pregunta一 Debo ir a la comisaría para saber qué van a hacer con Carmen.

一Claro 一acepta Renée subiéndose el kimono que había caído por uno de sus hombros.

一¿Qué ocurrió? 一pregunta Isabella.

一Carmen no es ciudadana americana y su Visa de turista venció hace más de dos años. Van a deportarla y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

一Pero ¿por qué no te casas con ella? 一cuestiona Renée.

一Ella está casada con un idiota mafioso en México. Vino hasta acá arrancando de él y aquí hemos formado una familia. Ni siquiera tengo dinero para un abogado... 一el hombre se quiebra y comienza a llorar abrazando a su hija.

一Ve con Carmen 一ordena Isabella tratando de no sonar muy dura... no soporta ver llorar a los hombres 一. Sé de alguien que puede ayudarnos 一agrega porque a su cabeza viene el nombre de Edward... seguramente aún no puede ejercer, pero al menos puede orientarles y darles los resquicios legales para mantener a Carmen en el país 一. Renée 一se dirige a su madre一, voy a Long Beach a buscar a Edward.

No espera a escuchar una objeción y sale rauda hacia el estacionamiento. No le importa si él está con su novia o si está sufriendo por ella o nada, lo único que importa es que esa pequeña no deba separarse de uno de sus padres solo porque el las putas leyes lo dicen.

.

.

.

_*Se refiere a la Teoría del caos. El sistema dinámico caótico es aquel que se siente atraído por una fuerza, pero a la vez hay otras fuerzas en él que lo alejan. Es algo complejo de explicar en pocas palabras, aunque en resumen es un sistema al que las fuerzas siempre lo están tratando de alejar de su lugar en su espacio de estados. (Mi profesor de física en la universidad siempre decía eso cuando estábamos inquietos xD)_

_**En EEUU no existe el DNI y generalmente es el carnet del Seguro Social o la licencia de conducir lo que se presenta como documento de identidad, pero en este caso nuestras chicas no tienen Seguro Social por lo que presentan la partida de nacimiento de Isabella._

* * *

_Vamos avanzando otro poco... el lunes empiezo a trabajar por lo que quizás mientras me adapto a madrugar otra vez no pueda escribir como quiero._

_Nos leemos en los reviews_


	17. Capítulo 17

_____Hola a todos, aquí está el capítulo de la semana. Explicaciones abajo._

**______****Disclaimer:**___ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en ______Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

"_La mentira es un triste sustituto de la verdad, pero es el único que se ha descubierto hasta ahora"_

_Elbert Hubbard _

Arranca el coche y sale del estacionamiento a la máxima velocidad que ese trasto viejo puede dar. Enciende la radio para tener algo de compañía, pero se arrepiente enseguida cuando la voz de Bono rompe el silencio de manera estrepitosa. Y dadas las circunstancias, hasta lo toma como un mal presagio.

No es que odie a U2. Tienen temas buenos y el guitarrista es genial, pero no soporta al ególatra y falso predicador de su vocalista, lo que hace que cualquiera de sus canciones pierda sentido para ella.

Por suerte la canción estaba terminando y ahora el locutor 一con una voz demasiado áspera para la radio一 presenta _There Is A Light That Never Goes Out _de The Smith, que aunque es mucho más deprimente que la anterior la hace sentir mejor.

La carretera está despejada; las vacaciones han acabado y la gente se duerme temprano. Las casas están con las luces apagadas y los bar ya no abren por la semana; todo está solitario y eso le gusta.

Llega a la verja que da paso al camino que lleva a la casa de Edward. Sólo cuando está ahí cae en cuenta de que él podría estar en cualquier otra parte y que debería haberle llamado primero.

Ese siempre ha sido su maldito problema. Teme al rechazo, teme a que le digan que no, teme a que le digan que sus problemas no son tan importantes como los de los demás. Por eso jamás es ella la que llama, la que arma un plan o la que pide ayuda... prefiere hacerlo sola a darse cuenta de que realmente lo está.

Respira profundo y le sonríe al guardia.

一Buenas noches, voy a casa de Edward Masen 一sonríe un poco más para evitar preguntas. Espera que el tipo la reconozca y la deje pasar.

El guardia asiente y abre la puerta sin preguntar o decir una palabra. Ella le agradece y acelera antes de que el hombre pueda detenerla. No la culpen, pero ella siempre ha sido fatalista y cree que si las cosas van mal, sin duda pronto irán a peor.

Estaciona el coche. La motocicleta está ahí y respira aliviada por eso, aunque casi inmediatamente se le viene a la cabeza que podría estar con su novia, esa mujer seguramente maravillosa por la que no se atreve preguntar.

一Eso no es importante, concéntrate 一se dice recordando el motivo por el que está ahí. María necesita a sus padres y aunque tenga que ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle ayuda a Edward, ella la ayudará.

Se baja del coche y el frío la golpea. Con las prisas olvidó ponerse algo más abrigado que su camiseta gris de Nirvana y pantaloncillos, y la brisa marina golpea fuerte en sus piernas y brazos descubiertos, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Se abraza a sí misma con un brazo y toca la puerta con la mano libre. Nada, no hay respuesta. Vuelve a tocar un poco más fuerte, pero solo escucha el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla.

Decidida, da la vuelta y rodea la casa hasta la terraza; no puede irse de allí sin una solución.

Se asoma al otro lado lentamente. Al principio, todo está oscuro y no puede distinguir nada, pero una vez que se acostumbra a la luz de la luna y del puerto lejano, nota la silueta de Edward sentado en el sofá con una botella en una mano y un cojín en la otra, ajeno a su presencia.

一Edward 一susurra bajito para no asustarlo, pero falla porque él se levanta la cabeza y hace un sonido de ahogo.

一¿Isabella? 一deja la cerveza y el cojín en el suelo一 ¿Qué haces aquí? 一pregunta molesto y se pone de pie.

Su figura se acerca a ella hasta que se para enfrente, tan cerca como para notar su hálito de cerveza, pero tan lejos como para darse cuenta que no quiere verla allí.

一Necesito ayuda 一pide con un hilo de voz. El semblante de Edward cambia y se vuelve preocupado en un segundo y luego, en un acto dulce, levanta la mano y la pasa por debajo de sus ojos.

一Estuviste llorando 一murmura acariciando su mejilla. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había llorado y se resiste a la tentación de acostar la mejilla en su mano, aunque tampoco hace nada por detener la caricia y alejarse de él 一. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? 一pregunta con voz bastante distorsionada y ella comienza a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía.

一¿Estás borracho? 一cuestiona incrédula, porque sabe que en ese estado él no podrá ayudar a nadie.

一Eso no importa 一dice él sin alejar aún su mano que ahora le traza con el pulgar la línea de su mandíbula一. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? 一vuelve a preguntar一. Ha sido tu madre... o ese noviecito delincuente que tienes.

一¿Qué?

一No importa, le patearé el trasero a quien te haya hecho llorar 一dice con voz patosa, soltándola luego para alejarse y tomar el casco de la motocicleta.

一¡Edward, nadie me ha hecho nada!

一Entonces por qué has llorado... tú nunca lloras y tienes las mejillas húmedas y estás triste 一regresa a ella y su mano vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla con ternura一 No me gusta verte triste. Una chica tan hermosa no debería estar triste... nunca.

一Edward, ¿cuánto has bebido? 一está borracho y diciendo incoherencias sin sentido que no ayudan a su propósito de dejar de pensar en él como algo más que un amigo.

一No lo sé, perdí la cuenta en la quinta cerveza 一responde riendo y en un acto muy extraño en él, baja su cuerpo y apoya su frente en ella一. Necesitaba olvidar, necesito sacarme de la cabeza a alguien que no puedo tener 一su voz suena triste y ella maldice por lo bajo a la mujer que lo tiene así de triste. Debe ser una tonta al no ver las cualidades de él 一¿Te has sentido así alguna vez?一 pregunta tomándola por los hombros.

一Sí 一no lo piensa siquiera porque es así como se siente con respecto a él一, pero no tengo edad para beber y olvidar 一él se aleja solo un poco y ríe sin ganas.

一Beber solo adormece, pero no ayuda a olvidar 一dice acercando su cara a la suya y respirando entrecortado一; también te da valor para hacer cosas que sobrio no harías 一acerca más su rostro y sigue acariciando sus mejillas. Ella se sonroja porque la cercanía la pone nerviosa y su estómago parece haber sido inundado por insectos que duda sean hermosas mariposas.

_¿La va a besar?_

Eso cree cuando una vez más la golpea su aliento y su rostro se acerca más y más. Cree que va a morir y cierra los ojos para dejarse hacer lo que él quiera. Su corazón parece querer saltar de su pecho y los malditos insectos siguen invadiendo su estómago.

Pero de pronto él se aleja de golpe y cuando abre sus ojos él está agachado con su cabeza casi dentro de un jarrón... vomitando.

DNL

Cuatro de la mañana y allí está, preparando una sopa de verduras y champiñones mientras Edward duerme la borrachera sobre el sofá interior. En unas horas debe estar en el instituto y aún no consigue siquiera plantearle lo que en primer lugar la llevó hasta allí.

Sabía que Bono era una mala señal y no se equivocó.

El teléfono móvil de Edward suena en la mesa de la cocina sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lo toma sin mirar la pantalla y camina hacia donde está él, pero sigue dormido profundamente y ella vuelve a la cocina con el aparato en la mano. Mira la pantalla y ve la cara sonriente de una adorable rubia y el nombre de Tanya.

_Debe ser ella._

_¿Quién más llamaría a esta hora?_

Apaga el teléfono antes de que él se despierte y suspira frustrada por haber sido tan estúpida como para creer que él iba a besarla.

_Tonta._

Con solo ver aquella borrosa fotografía en el celular se da cuenta de que Edward está rodeado de mujeres hermosas, con clase y, lo más importante, de su edad, y que cualquier acercamiento que tiene con ella es solo por amistad o lástima 一aún no decide cual de las dos一.

Edward se levanta tambaleante unos diez minutos después. Se ve desorientado, pero sonríe levemente cuando la ve en la cocina sirviendo la sopa; un gesto ínfimo, antes de fruncir el ceño y ponerse serio.

一No deberías estar aquí 一afirma sin emoción 一son más de las cuatro de la madrugada.

一Sírvete un poco de sopa, te hará bien para la resaca 一deja el plato en su puesto一 y para mejorar el humor 一agrega sarcástica para que él no note que le ha dolido lo que ha dicho.

一¿Siempre eres así? 一ella le mira dudosa mientras se sienta con una taza de café entre las manos一. ¿Te gusta estar siempre cuidando de otros?

一Con Renée no tengo opción 一_contigo tampoco_一; pero a tí te necesito sobrio.

一Claro, necesitas mi ayuda 一acepta él tomando una cucharada de sopa一. Esto está bueno 一se saborea y cierra los ojos一. Creo que ya estoy en condiciones de escucharte 一 dice tomando más sopa 一; lamento el espectáculo de hace un rato.

Isabella niega con la cabeza restándole importancia... realmente no tiene importancia en comparación a lo que ocurre con sus vecinos, sobre todo a esa niña.

一Hoy hubo un operativo de inmigración en nuestro edificio. Se llevaron a varios 一Edward la observa apretando la cuchara que se ha detenido justo antes de entrar a su boca 一, mi vecina Carmen entre ellos.

一 ¿La mujer de ese hombre que siempre viste de cuero? 一 pregunta él.

一La misma 一le da la razón一. Su visado de turista venció hace dos años y la van a deportar. Su pareja y su hija son ciudadanos americanos, pero no pueden casarse porque ella está casada en México con un maldito hijo de puta. Tienen un puesto de comida en la plaza central que tampoco pueden dejar y es imposible que con eso puedan pagar un abogado. Tú estás especializándote en esto, eres la única persona que nos puede ayudar 一Edward la mira con disculpa.

一No puedo...

一¿Cómo que no puedes? 一interrumpe descolocada一. Sé que no estás titulado, pero tengo entendido que puedes ejercer con la firma de tu tutor.

一Isabella, no puedo. No soy bueno, puede que hasta empeore la situación 一se justifica él y en su rostro se ve que lo siente... no lo entiende.

一La situación ya no puede estar peor... ¿dejarás que esa niña se vea separada de uno de sus padres solo porque no quieres ni siquiera intentar hacer algo?

一Isabella, no siempre podemos ayudar a todos los desamparados. Así es la vida, no puedes pretender cambiar el mundo.

_Así es la vida, ¿Es todo lo que va a decir?_

一¿Qué te pasa? 一se pone de pie enojada一. No te estoy pidiendo que ayudes a todos los inmigrantes ilegales; solo te pido que ayudes a una buena madre, que se gana la vida dignamente, a que no sea deportada.

一¡Lo siento, pero no soy Teresa de Calcuta y ni siquiera conozco a esa gente y tú tampoco, no sé por qué te preocupa tanto! 一 él se pone de pie enojado y le da la espalda, saliendo de la cocina.

一¡Eres un jodido hipócrita malnacido! 一le grita siguiéndolo y él voltea mostrándose ligeramente ofendido y muy irritado 一. ¿Necesitas que te pague?, pues bien cuánto quieres por ayudarles. Solo dame tiempo y pagaré tus honorarios, pero por favor ayúdame.

Cree que en cualquier momento se pondrá a llorar. La desilusión que siente es tan grande que deja un vacío enorme en su corazón. Edward es un maldito aristócrata como cualquier otro y se siente una estúpida por haber creído que era diferente a los demás.

一No puedo 一vuelve a decir él sin emoción en su rostro.

Ella sabe que no lo hará cambiar de opinión y eso le duele porque él jamás fue lo que ella creía que era. Esta noche ha visto la verdadera cara de Edward y no le gusta, no le gusta para nada. Sin embargo, recurre al último recurso que le queda: la humillación.

Tragándose todo el orgullo baja su cuerpo lentamente y se pone de rodillas de la forma más sumisa posible, bajando la mirada al piso.

一Isabella, levántate 一él la toma de un brazo, pero ella logra zafarse.

一Edward, por favor, ayúdame 一murmura tratando de no llorar.

一No hagas esto, no puedo ayudarte y me está haciendo daño verte así... por favor, levántate 一él se pone de rodillas a su lado

一¿No lo entiendes? 一ella le mira con lágrimas en los ojos一. Esa niña necesita a sus dos padres, cómo puedes ser tan egoísta 一Edward baja la cabeza y ella entiende que él no va ayudarla.

Se pone de pie enojada y decepcionada y comienza a caminar hasta la salida. No quiere que él la vea llorar y ya no hay nada que hacer allí.

Edward es un egoísta y ella ya no podía humillarse más de lo que había hecho.

一Isabella, es tarde. Quédate a dormir, es peligroso que andes fuera a estas horas 一dice él tras ella.

一¡No me quedaré un segundo más con un insensible de mierda y espero no tener que ver tu estúpida cara nunca más! 一grita e intenta correr, pero él la sostiene y la voltea.

一No me odies, Isabella. Si yo pudiera ayudarte, lo haría, pero no puedo y nunca me había sentido tan impotente como ahora porque lo único que quiero es ayudarte.

Edward la mira de una forma tan significativa y sincera que la descoloca. Pareciera que en un segundo hubiera bajado todas las barreras y su rostro parece estar a punto de quebrarse.

一¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme? 一pregunta sabiendo que la respuesta seguramente será como las otras, mas no puede creer que él sea un cabrón insensible y se aferra a cualquier mentira que pueda decir.

Edward cierra los ojos y respira profundo, finalmente asiente resignado y pronuncia una verdad que encaja con todas las dudas que tiene sobre él:

一Porque nunca he estado en la Escuela de Leyes.

* * *

_chan chan ¿se imaginaban algo así? por ahí Anyreth se fue de lengua en un review así que espero que ninguno más lo haya leído para no estropear la sorpresa._

_Por si acaso, yo no odio a Bono, de hecho soy fanática de U2, pero esta Isabella está inspirada en alguien que lo odia y así debe ser._

_Gracias totales a Gaby por betear este capítulo y así estar al día con ustedes._

_Nos leemos en los reviews o en facebook._

_bye_


	18. Capítulo 18

_______Después de varios litros de agua bajo el puente, cuando casi por estos lados se acaba el verano y luego de semanas agotadoras vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. _

**________****Disclaimer:** _____Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en ________Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

_El día es tan bello que no puede mentir_

_Tomás Segovia_

Después de algunos minutos, sus manos retorciéndose sin parar siguen siendo la cosa más interesante del mundo. No ha levantado la mirada, tampoco ha pronunciado ni una sílaba... Edward tampoco lo ha hecho.

Cree que no ha oído bien y que lo que escuchó no es lo que dijo Edward en realidad. No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué él miente con algo que llegado un momento se descubrirá? ¿Es que acaso no es suficiente sostener la mentira de su madre que además tuvo que inventarse una carrera universitaria?

Pronto los engranajes en su cabeza empiezan a girar más deprisa y comienza a hilar cada palabra dicha o no dicha que le ha escuchado decir sobre sus estudios a lo largo de ese mes, sintiéndose estúpida por no haber llegado a esa conclusión en cuanto lo conoció; es obvio que él no es abogado y ni siquiera sabe comportarse como uno para disimular.

Comienza a reír de una forma forzada, sintiéndose tonta por no descubrirlo ella. Es la misma sensación estúpida que la embarga cuando no descubre quién es el asesino antes de que se lo revelen en _CSI _一guardando las proporciones, claro está.

一Isabella, por favor di algo 一pide él después de una eternidad de silencio.

一¿Qué esperas que te diga? 一sigue sin poder creerlo一. Me siento tonta por no notarlo antes 一vuelve a carcajearse.

一¿Y por qué ibas a notarlo? 一pregunta aparentemente molesto一. Ni siquiera Emmet lo sabe y me conoce desde siempre.

一Renée en sus veinte tenía muchos amigos estudiantes de leyes, incluso tuvo una relación con uno, y tienen una jerga innata que jamás has tenido tú. Aunque debo reconocer que creí que no te gustaba la abogacía y no que jamás lo habías estudiado.

Se atreve a levantar la cabeza y el rostro de Edward se ve asombrado, incluso un poco orgulloso, pero tan pronto ella mira, vuelve a su impasibilidad habitual, a aquella barrera que muy pocas veces permite el paso de alguien más al corazón de él.

一¿Me contarás la historia? 一pregunta curiosa.

一Ahora no 一va a volver a pedirlo, pero él continúa hablando一; es tarde y necesitas dormir... yo también lo necesito.

Asiente sin querer mostrarse ansiosa, aunque no puede evitarlo porque, como ocurre desde que lo conoce, necesita saber más de él y entender sus motivos para llevar una vida tan hipócrita. Cree que no es sano vivir en esa incertidumbre constante de ser descubierto.

一Puedes dormir en mi cuarto 一ofrece él después de un rato de silencio一. Yo dormiré en el sofá de la mansarda 一agrega sin darle lugar a réplica... aunque está tan cansada que lo único que desea es una superficie blanda para poder dormir.

Suben las escaleras en silencio y después de pasar al sanitario se despide de él con un escueto "buenas noches" y se mete al cuarto. Sin siquiera encender la luz se quita las zapatillas y se tira sobre la cama, durmiéndose de inmediato.

DNL

La claridad que hay dentro del cuarto le anuncian que deben ser más de las nueve de la mañana, lo que en palabras simples quiere decir que se ha quedado dormida y ya no irá a clases hoy.

Su teléfono suena dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón corto obligándola a maldecir y entender el motivo por el que ha despertado. Saca el aparato para ver el nombre de Alice en la pantalla.

一Hola 一saluda de mala manera.

一¿Tu humor es así todas las mañanas? 一pregunta su amiga.

一Lo siento 一se disculpa一; estaba dormida y ya sabes como soy cuando me despiertan.

一Te llamaba para cantarte el cumpleaños feliz... pero ya no tengo deseos de hacerlo 一suspira al escuchar a su amiga porque había olvidado completamente que hoy es 12 de septiembre.

一Gracias, Alice. Lo había olvidado.

一Y después dices que soy yo la que olvida las cosas 一recrimina Alice一. Espero que tengas un gran día Isa y que Renée se comporte.

一Se ha comportado bastante estas últimas semanas, creo que su novio le ha hecho bien.

一Me alegro 一murmura la chica desde el otro lado一. Estoy en el aeropuerto a punto de tomar el avión, espero que vayas a recogerme cuando llegue 一otra cosa que había olvidado.

No es que ella no quiera ver a Alice, porque de hecho la extraña mucho, pero definitivamente no es buen momento para tenerla en casa. Si con Jasper está volviéndose loca, no quiere ni pensar lo que pasará con su amiga fisgoneando sobre sus sentimientos.

一Allí estaré 一murmura tratando de parecer animada.

一Hablamos luego entonces 一promete su animada amiga y corta la comunicación.

Deja el teléfono a un lado, cierra los ojos un momento y se estira en la cama. Sonríe porque el aroma de Edward está impregnado en toda la habitación y se cuela por su nariz provocándole un sano placer a los sentidos.

Cuando abre los ojos se vuelve más observadora y, sin vergüenza, inspecciona la habitación. La cama de dos plazas con dosel de madera oscura está al centro pegada a la pared trasera y a ambos lados tiene un velador a juego, cada uno con una lámpara de cerámica blanca sobre ellos. Frente a la cama hay un ropero grande y que parece antiguo y en una esquina una pequeña mesa con un tocadiscos moderno encima. Un gran ventanal sin cortinas es la pared que da hacia el mar haciendo la estancia muy luminosa.

Todo está ordenado y exageradamente limpio; no hay ropa tirada, ni zapatos desparramados, ni polvo en los muebles. Solo un libro mal cerrado y los anteojos de Edward sobre uno de los veladores desentonan con el resto de las cosas.

Se estira una vez más y se levanta antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo. Debe pensar en cómo ayudará a Eleazar y su familia ahora que sabe que Edward no puede hacerlo...El hilo de sus pensamientos se corta en el momento en que el aroma a especias y café llega desde el piso de abajo, activando su hambre de inmediato.

Se coloca sus zapatillas y corre al baño para adecentarse un poco y luego baja corriendo hasta la cocina, donde Edward está de espaldas a ella, frente a la cocina, y en el ambiente el sonido de la música de _Florence and the Machine_ y de aceite chirriando se mezclan deliciosamente.

Tose para llamar la atención y él voltea sonriendo levemente a modo de saludo para luego volver a su quehacer. Lleva un jeans azul índigo rasgado en los muslos y una camisa celeste que lo hace ver mayor. Ella se sienta en silencio en el lugar que ocupa regularmente en la mesa a esperar que él termine. La mesa está arreglada para comer y hay un vaso servido de jugo de naranja en cada puesto.

No quiere decir nada porque si habla no podrá evitar hacer las miles de preguntas que tiene en la cabeza y, a pesar de todo, no desea agobiarlo y que se aleje de ella como siempre ocurre cuando pregunta demasiado.

El aceite deja de chirriar y Edward 一aún de espaldas a ella一 parece estar sirviendo lo que haya en la sartén. Al voltear, puede ver dos platos, cada uno con media tortilla de color verde y adornada con verduras.

Pone un plato frente a ella en la mesa y otro en su puesto y va por la cafetera.

一Feliz cumpleaños, Belly-Bells 一besa su frente y sirve el café, para luego servir su propia taza y sentarse frente a ella.

一Gracias 一susurra avergonzada porque no recuerda haberle comentado la fecha de su cumpleaños一... Y no me llames Belly-Bells, odio cuando Emmet me llama así.

—¿Entonces cómo puedo llamarte? —Cuestiona el chico de forma retórica— ¿Belly? —Comienza a dar alternativas— ¿Bells, Bella, Ella?

—¿No puedes decirme Isabella o Isa como todos los demás? —frunce el ceño para darle énfasis a su molestia.

—He estado pensado que Isabella suena muy formal e Isa parece el diminutivo de una chica porrista tonta de instituto —declara él como si estuviese argumentando sobre algo sumamente importante—. Me gusta, sin embargo, como suena _Bella_… te viene y no entiendo cómo a nadie se le ha ocurrido llamarte así —él ha desviado la mirada y parece estar meditando sobre su nombre, no como si esperara respuesta, pero entonces sus ojos vuelven a mirarla y pregunta— ¿Te gustaría que te llame así?

Se queda momentaneamente sin respiración; un apodo único les da un grado de intimidad y complicidad que no sabe si quiere en ese momento; es posible que sea porque no está segura de sus sentimientos y no desea sufrir. Sin embargo, la mirada expectante de él la hace asentir nerviosa, ganándose una sonrisa que muestra todos los dientes blancos de él y eso le gusta... le gusta mucho más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir ni siquiera a sí misma.

—Muy bien, _Bella _—dice él y ella sonríe porque en los labios de Edward ese nombre suena perfecto.

Comienza a comer su desayuno y se saborea por lo bueno que está. Edward es un cocinero excelente y se pregunta si quizás se dedica a eso; no parece un maestro de cocina, pero tiene más cosas a favor que su profesión inventada.

Quiere saber todo. Su cabeza fragua muchas teorías, pero quiere que sea él quien por decisión propia le cuente todo lo que guarda para sí mismo.

—Puedes preguntar, Bella —afirma él como si le leyera la mente.

—Prefiero que me cuentes lo que quieras contarme y después te hago las preguntas —responde y bebe un trago de jugo de naranja y él sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No es una historia muy larga ni atractiva —afirma él restándole importancia—. Esto ocurrió cuando terminé la secundaria y ya había sido aceptado en la UCLA.

»Mi padre me llamó desde San Francisco y me hizo ir a verle. Cuando me preguntó si ya tenía decidido qué estudiar le dije que estaba indeciso entre Licenciatura en Historia y Filología Hispanoamericana. Por supuesto, a él no le gustaron mis opciones. Él ya había trazado un futuro para mí que consistía en estudiar Leyes, hacerme socio de su bufete y casarme con la hija menor del socio mayoritario de la firma de abogados _Mckenzie_ —la mayor competencia del bufete de mi padre— y unir ambos poderes.

Edward detiene el relato para beber lo que le queda de jugo. No la mira ni un momento, parece avergonzado y apenado. Ella lucha por no levantarse y abrazarlo para confortarlo.

—Me negué, obviamente —continua con voz queda—; me revelé, me acordé de todos sus parientes vivos y muertos y le dije que jamás podría mandar en mi vida —Edward ríe sin ganas cuando su mente parece recordar—. Él me dejó gritar. Él tenía todo calculado y sabía que ganaría esa batalla, así que cuando acabé de insultarlo, él me amenazó con internar a mamá y no dejarme verla nunca más si no acataba sus órdenes —él mira fijamente hacia el frente y sus ojos son fríos y llenos de rencor—. Tuvo el descaro de decir que me amaba y que por eso no permitiría que arruinara mi futuro.

»Duré un semestre en la Escuela de Leyes y después pedí el cambio de carrera. Estudio Filología Hispanoamericana, me queda este semestre y me titulo. De hecho al medio día tengo mi primera reunión con mi tutor de tesis. Fin de la historia

Lo último lo dice mirándola a los ojos. Ella le sonríe porque no puede evitar sentirse orgullosa, también siente lástima de que él no pueda compartir con nadie sus logros, pero a la vez la invade ese egoísta sentimiento de querer ser la única en conocer todos sus secretos.

—No entiendo cómo tu padre no se ha dado cuenta —finalmente vocaliza la primera duda que le surge de la historia recién escuchada.

—Casi no hablamos —murmura—. Aún estoy molesto y él respeta eso y no trata de acercarse.

—¿Y por qué no se lo has confiado a nadie? —pregunta deseosa de saber por qué a ella de todas las personas.

—Una mentira de ese tipo no se puede solventar por mucho si hay más gente que lo sabe —razona él—. Solo Carlisle lo sabe y es porque el vivió una experiencia parecida y necesitaba su consejo. Una vez que lo obtuve, nunca más tocamos el tema.

—Suena triste —afirma sin pensar—; lo digo porque debe ser triste no poder hablar de tu día a día con nadie.

—Este último mes lo he podido hacer contigo —el ámbar de sus ojos se posan fijamente en los de ella.

Esa mirada brillante es una declaración silenciosa de que ella es realmente importante y aunque no quiera hacerse ilusiones, ya es tarde porque las está teniendo y su actuar poco a poco ha dejado de ser racional sin que ella se diese cuenta... hasta ahora.

Es por eso mismo, que un impulso innato la hace estirar su mano sobre la mesa y alcanzar la de él, que la recibe con una sonrisa y la aprieta levemente. Es un momento especial y desearía poder tener a mano una cámara y grabar sus manos unidas y la sonrisa de su rostro, que nunca fue tan amable como lo es ahora.

Pero como es habitual, y su historia no podía ser distinta a todas las historias del mundo, su teléfono interrumpe el momento y antes de darse cuenta, Edward la ha soltado y se ha levantado a recoger la mesa.

—Diga —contesta de mala manera sin saber quién llama.

—Vaya genio que te gastas —recrimina Jasper con su particular sarcasmo—. Espero no interrumpir nada, pero vine a tu casa a saludarte y tu madre me dijo que no estabas. Que mala niña eres, Belly-Bells —bufa al escuchar que el muy idiota también ha adoptado el estúpido apodo—, no sé como tu madre permite que pases la noche en casa de un hombre mayor.

—Ya para, Jasper —interrumpe antes de que siguiera hablando idioteces—. Estaré en casa en una hora —afirma—. Hablaremos allí —promete y corta sin dejar que su amigo le responda.

Cuando levanta la mirada hacia Edward, él la está mirando furioso, pero antes de poder decir nada, él habla refunfuñando:

—Tengo que ir a la universidad, quedas en tu casa —y luego sale de la cocina a paso firme.

Un minuto después, escucha el rugido de la motocicleta al partir y luego el sonido perdiéndose en el ambiente mientras por el parlante la voz de Florence Welch* le pide a alguien que no se vaya.

.

.

.

_*Florence Welch es la vocalista y compositora de la banda inglesa Florence and the Machine (o Florence + The Machine)._

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ La Escuela de Derecho de la Universidad de California no está en el campus de Los Angeles, sino que en Berkeley, pero para que Edward pudiera hacer el cambio sin problemas, ni sospechas, me tomé la libertad de modificar ese detalle e incluirla en la misma UCLA._

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que no se me hayan pasado demasiadas faltas, pues no quería hacerles esperar y subí el capítulo sin betear._

_Nos leemos en los comentarios._


	19. Capítulo 19

___**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en _Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

_"Ven como eres, como eras, como yo quiero que seas. _  
_Como un amigo, como un amigo, como un viejo enemigo"_

_Kurt Cobain (Come as you are)_

Cumplir años para algunas personas es un nuevo comienzo; para otras es compilar experiencias vividas; hay otros que creen que es un momento de reflexión y rituales para un mejor porvenir; y para unos pocos es solo un día más en el calendario que no cambiará nada y que lo anterior solo lo inventó alguno de esos libros de autoayuda que comparten estantería con revistas del corazón en las cajas de los supermercados.

Para Isabella, por supuesto, cumplir años no es la gran cosa. Nunca ha hecho nada especial para celebrarlo y la mayoría de las veces lo ha pasado sola con su madre donde lo más inusual que hacen es ir a comer a McDonald. Cree que las cosas buenas pueden ocurrir cualquier día del año, así como también las malas y que eso de que sus seres queridos se acuerden de su existencia solo en esa fecha, es solo una muestra de la hipocresía en la que está envuelta el mundo.

Sin embargo, este año siente algo especial por la fecha donde un número más se agrega a su edad. Con dieciséis años puede trabajar de forma legal en cualquier lugar, puede tener su propio coche y conducirlo sin necesidad de una licencia falsa. También puede tener una relación consentida con alguien mayor de dieciocho sin que eso suponga un problema legal* y aunque no quiere pensar en eso, ya es inevitable no hacerlo.

Cumplir un año más, esta vez, le abre un montón de posibilidades nuevas y ella las ha empezado a aprovechar desde ahora.

Lo primero que le ha regalado este nuevo año es su primer contrato de trabajo. Esme, después de entregarle un regalo 一una agenda para el próximo año con cubierta de cuero y un elegante bolígrafo de tinta azul一; le ha contratado de forma permanente y con condiciones laborales dignas para que se haga cargo del maquillaje de las chicas y de los posibles ajustes que necesite la ropa que usan, cosas que ella sabe hacer de maravilla y que la hacen sentir útil para la sociedad.

一Te lo agradezco tanto 一dice tomando la copia del contrato en su mano一. Mi primer contrato 一murmura luego doblándolo en dos y dejándolo en su mochila.

一No hay nada que agradecer 一sonríe la mujer, que a la luz de día y sin maquillaje, parece no ser mucho mayor que su propia madre一; te mereces este trabajo más que cualquier otra persona.

一Aún así, siento que jamás podré pagar todo lo que haces por mí 一siempre ha sido agradecida y Esme se merece ese agradecimiento.

一Haz tu trabajo como lo has hecho hasta ahora y me sentiré pagada y orgullosa de haber descubierto tu talento.

El teléfono de Esme suena y, por su cara, no parece ser una llamada agradable.

一Nos vemos mañana, Isabella 一se despide y con eso le deja entrever que desea privacidad para contestar su llamada.

Sale del lugar sonriente, pensando en lo que dirá Edward cuando se entere que trabajará allí de forma permanente. No le hará gracia, de eso está segura, mas a su pesar sabe que no lo hace por un interés romántico u obsesivo, solo lo hace porque se preocupa por ella... más de lo que cualquier persona se ha preocupado nunca.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, de pronto aparece en su campo visual, vestido con los mismos jeans de la mañana, pero una camiseta negra en lugar de la camisa. Jasper también está allí 一él la llevó a Afrodita y prometió esperarla hasta que acabara一 ; Charlotte y Peter deben estar en el interior del vehículo. Edward parece estar en un duelo de miradas con su amigo y su estrambótico bus; ambos mundos no parecen congeniar.

一Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? 一pregunta cuando llega a su lado.

一Me desocupé temprano y como sabía que trabajabas hoy vine a buscarte y a invitarte a comer 一parece decepcionado de encontrar a sus amigos con ella, pero no lo dice一. Pero creo que llegué tarde y ya tienes planes.

一Puedes venir con nosotros 一invita Jasper con su sonrisa característica 一. Vamos a _Sound City _a hacernos algunas fotos con la fachada de fondo y a intentar que nos dejen pasar.

一¿Y qué se supone que es _Sound City_? 一Isabella lo mira sin poderlo creer.

一Dime que estás bromeando 一pide mirándolo a los ojos.

一¿No? 一murmura él entre dientes.

一_Sound City _es un estudio de grabación 一Edward sigue mirándole como si hablara en chino一. Donde se grabó el _Nevermind _de Nirvana.

Edward asiente no muy convencido. Ella suspira porque sabe que eso no es importante para él; es que hay tantos abismos entre ellos que la edad parece ser lo menos importante.

Mientras ella escucha _punk-rock _一porque digan lo que digan para ella Nirvana y Foo Fighter son exponentes del _punk rock_一_, _Edward se decanta por voces femeninas que van desde el _jazz _al _bossa nova; _mientras ella es feliz acostada tardes enteras viendo series y películas, él prefiere el silencio que le da un buen libro acompañado de una taza de té. Cuando ella cree que no hay nada más importante es ser uno mismo e ir de frente con la verdad, él prefiere vivir en una red de mentiras que crece cada día y viviendo constantemente con la soga al cuello.

一Estacionaré bien la motocicleta y les acompaño 一dice un poco cohibido y se sube a la moto para estacionarla bien unos metros más allá.

Y entonces ella sonríe, porque a pesar de todos los abismos, él quiere ser su amigo y entregarle algo que nunca le ha entregado a nadie y que sin saberlo estaba atesorando para ella: su confianza.

一Babea por ti, Swan 一afirma Jasper con una sonrisa burlona en los labios一. No me mires así 一recrimina ante la mirada fastidiada de Isabella一; no tengo idea que se traen ustedes dos, pero que ese snob acepte dejar esa preciosura sola para venir con nosotros en _la meche_, es porque te aprecia más de lo políticamente correcto.

Edward llega hasta ellos y, con una muy visible cautela, sube tras ella al autobús.

Por fuera, _La Meche _parece solo un autobús psicodélico y extravagante. Por dentro, es una casa pequeña con todas las comodidades que un espacio reducido como ese puede ofrecer. Tiene dos asientos en la parte delantera 一para el chofer y un copiloto一, un sofá empotrado a uno de los lados junto con una mesa que se expande desde atrás solo cuando es necesaria y la cocina al otro. Hay una separación que cruza medio ancho y tras ésta se encuentra el baño y un camarote pequeño. Toda la casa, recubierta de madera, sin dudas, es la envidia de cualquier hippieerrante.

Edward parece admirado, aunque no dice nada y se sienta a su lado en el sofá. A su otro lado Jasper se sienta con su guitarra en brazos y Charlotte y Peter suben adelante y se aíslan en su burbuja como siempre.

一¿Podemos ir primero a buscar a Alice? 一pregunta a Jasper一; estará en el aeropuerto de Long Beach en una media hora más 一agrega.

一¿Tanto se demora el vuelo desde Salt Lake? 一pregunta Edward entornando los ojos.

一El vuelo más económico que encontró hacía una escala en Phoenix. Me envió un mensaje cuando salió de allí 一 termina de hablar y él solo la observa en silencio.

Se arrepiente de haber hecho planes con sus amigos. Si Edward le hubiese avisado que iría por ella, feliz hubiese cancelado todo para poder pasar el resto del día junto a él y hubiese pedido a jasper que fuera por Alice 一aunque ésta se molestara con ella.

Jasper irrumpe el silencio y comienza a tocar la lastimera canción de Nirvana: _Something In The Way;_ y Charlotte bufa y le tira un cojín por la cabeza.

一De todas, tenías que tocar esa cosa... ¿sabías que esa mierda induce al suicidio cuando no la canta Kurt**? 一Jasper ríe y cambia la canción por _Come As You Are_ lo cual agradecen todos, menos Edward, que les mira como si fueran un extraño experimento científico.

DNL

El aeropuerto de Long Beach, al menos entre semana, es tranquilo, casi como una pequeña terminal de autobus. Isabella entra con Edward y Jasper a sus costados y Peter y Charlotte por detrás.

El avión proveniente de Phoenix está anunciado para quince minutos más y todos se sientan a esperar.

Edward se ofrece para ir a comprar algo para comer a la cafetería e Isabella, ansiosa por pasar más tiempo a su lado, se ofrece a acompañarle. Él responde con una efímera sonrisa y camina con ella a su lado.

一¿Por qué Filología Hispanoamericana y no inglesa? 一 pregunta curiosa mientras hacen la fila para pagar.

Edward primero la mira seriamente, pero un segundo después suspira y sonríe un poco para responder:

一Porque los grandes escritores en inglés ya están estudiados y recontra estudiados 一dice al tiempo que saca dinero para pagar el valor de los seis cafés y las galletas que llevan一. Pero la razón más importante es porque en latinoamérica aún necesitas mucho talento o experiencia para lograr publicar un libro, a diferencia de aquí, donde cualquier historia mediocre se convierte en _Best Seller._

一Y sobre qué tratará tu tesis 一quiere que él vea que ella se preocupa y quiere saber sobre él.

一Es sobre el amor como elemento liberador en la obra _El Amor en los tiempos del cólera_ de Gabriel García Márquez.

一¿Hay alguna película sobre ese libro? 一interrumpe cuando ya caminan de vuelta. Edward ríe levemente y asiente.

一Sí. De hecho la tengo en casa 一afirma一. Podríamos verla mañana en la tarde... si quieres 一 parece inseguro de su proposición, pero ella se encarga de calmarle con una sonrisa.

一Me encantaría 一responde al llegar donde sus amigos.

一¿Qué cosa? 一pregunta Jasper, interrumpiendo el momento y quitándole un café de las manos.

一Veremos _El amor en los tiempos del cólera_ mañana por la tarde 一responde Edward一. Pueden venir, si quieren.

一Claro 一responde Charlotte desinflando la motivación de Isabella de pasar tiempo a solas con él一. Espero que sea cine independiente.

一No 一responde Edward一, pero no sigue ningún patrón común de Hollywood.

Charlotte parece querer responder, pero es interrumpida por su novio

一Llegó el vuelo.

Nadie dice nada más y todos se levantan.

Jasper tontea con Peter mientras se acercan a la puerta por donde saldrá Alice. Isabella sonríe con una mezcla de ansias y nervios 一no está segura de que juntar a sus amigos de tres vidas distintas sea buena idea一. Edward desde su altura mira a los pasajeros que van saliendo, como si conociera a Alice.

De pronto, Isabella observa a una chica de baja estatura, cabello corto pintado de fucsia y anteojos grande estilo _Wayfarer _de marco negro. Le cuesta reconocerla, pero cuando la muchacha sonríe, Isabella la reconoce como su mejor amiga y camina hacia ella sonriendo de vuelta.

一¡Alice!

Las chicas se encuentran en medio y se abrazan apretadamente, para luego saludarse con un beso corto en los labios 一no es un beso sexual o raro, sino una forma íntima de decirse que aún se quieren como hermanas一. Alice tiene algunas lágrimas en las mejillas que Isabella tiernamente le quita. Sigue siendo la misma, solo su apariencia es más excéntrica.

一Amiga 一chilla Alice一, estás más alta que yo 一la mira un poco más一; ¡y tienes más pecho!.

一¡Y tú tienes el cabello fucsia! 一acusa Isabella y ambas ríen.

Cuando se acercan al grupo, Isabella la presenta a todos. Alice le pasa su maleta a Jasper y su bolso de mano a Peter sin siquiera preguntar y salen del aeropuerto. La chica se adelanta a todos cuando ve el autobús amarillo con flores y luces pintadas a mano, lleva una camisa con estampado escosés y unos _leggins _negros de algodón; ese estilo a cualquiera podría quedare mal, pero no a Alice, quien es como la cruza entre un camaleón y un pájaro de siete colores. A pesar de ser pequeña y no tan guapa como otras chicas, tiene un encanto que es hipnótico. Isabella lo sabe y espera que sus amigos también lo vean y congenien con ella.

一Primero me presentas _snobs _y ahora una _hipster_ 一murmura Jasper a su lado一. Solo tú puedes congeniar con tanta gente dispar, Belly-Bells... lo que es yo, creo que pasaré de ella 一afirma一... me da miedo 一Tiembla falsamente y se aleja dejándola atrás.

Isabella mira a los cielos teatralmente y reza por tener algo de paz los días venideros.

* * *

_*En Chile esto es a los 14 años, en EEUU hay lugares donde es a los 14 y otros a los 16. Sobre California, las webs discrepan (y no tenía tiempo de buscarlo en libros), pero las más confiables hablan de los 14. Sin embargo, me he tomado la licencia de dejarlo a los 16 para hacerlo acorde al fic._

_**Somethng in the way es una canción del disco nevermind de Nirvana. Dura 20 minutos y al comienzo es introspectivo y cuenta solo con la voz y la guitarra tocada por Kurt Cobain. Entre tantos mitos que hay sobre Cobain, está el que esa canción no puede ser interpretada por nadie más porque induce al suicidio de quien la canta._

* * *

_Hello!_

_Lamento el retraso (sí, lo sé, esto se hace frecuente), pero había estado escribiendo en mis ratos libres en mi celular y el trabajo de arreglar los desperfectos y ordenarlo tomó más tiempo de lo que creía._

_Agradezco a **Any **y **Gaby** por corregir el capítulo (y el anterior ya que no lo dije). Gracias también a los lectores. Y a los que presionan siempre por capítulo, los invito unirse al grupo de facebook, allí aviso cuando viene actu, subo los adelantos y respondo preguntas:_

**_www facebook com/groups/118039641678716/_**

Y eso sería. Nos leemos


	20. Capítulo 20

**____****Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en ____Save creative código 1210082477334._

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_¿Qué sería de la vida, si no tuviéramos el valor de intentar algo nuevo?_

_Vincent Van Gogh_

Camino a Van Nuys, Alice monopoliza la conversación, ignorando a todos y mostrándose tan territorial como siempre con Isabella. Jasper está tarareando con la guitarra y Edward en silencio mira por una ventanilla; sentados junto a ella en el ahora estrecho sillón, ambos parecen concordar por primera vez en cuanto a la rareza de su mejor amiga y en lo conveniente que es alejarse de ella.

—¿Adónde se supone que vamos? —pregunta Alice ignorándolos, sacando su celular de última generación y prestando atención en él.

—A _Sound City_ —responde Jasper sin levantar su vista de la guitarra.

Alice no responde, solo asiente sin quitar la vista de su teléfono.

—¿Hace cuánto que no revisas Facebook, Isabella? —pregunta después de unos minutos de silencio.

—No lo sé, creo que en mayo lo vi por última vez.

—No puedo creerlo —reprocha la chica—. Con razón nunca respondes mis mensajes —levanta un momento la vista—. Necesitas con urgencia un teléfono con acceso a internet, amiga

—Te llevarías bien con Emmet, él no es nada sin su teléfono— murmura Edward de forma distraída.

—Y ese tal Emmet, ¿quién vendría siendo? —Alice pregunta sin prestar atención en realidad, concentrada tecleando rápido en el pequeño aparato.

—Es el hijo del novio de Renée —responde Isabella

—¿Y es guapo? —Alice sonríe con picardía y la mira un segundo.

—Si te gustan grandes, sí —después que lo dice recuerda que no están solas y que no debió decir eso.

—Es un snob —interviene Jasper —; peor que él— apunta a Edward—, sin ofender —agrega cuando el aludido le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo buscaré en Twitter… es menos psicópata que buscarlo en Facebook —murmura Alice mordiendo el costado de su labio.

—¿Qué es Twitter? —Isabella cree haber escuchado de ello en los noticieros, pero nunca ha sabido como funciona ni qué es realmente.

—¿Es en serio, Isa? —Alice deja su celular en su regazo y la mira con los ojos muy abiertos— No puedo creer que todavía exista gente tan alejada de la tecnología… hasta mi padre tiene cuenta en Twitter —levanta un poco la voz —. El año pasado te hable de ello e incluso te hice una cuenta…

—Ah, eso es Twitter —interrumpe Isabella, recordando el momento y cómo no había encontrado para nada entretenida la red por lo que no volvió a revisarlo.

—Cuando hable de esto en mi blog no me van a creer —la muchacha tiembla falsamente y vuelve a poner atención en su móvil.

—¿No me digas que escribes en un blog? —Isabella mira con reproche a Jasper porque el tono de la pregunta le dice que independiente de la respuesta de Alice, él hará un chiste sobre ello y ese tema es muy serio para su amiga.

—Sí, tengo dos blogs —responde contenta.

—¿Y sobre qué interesantes temas escribes? —Isabella mira a Jasper con reproche, pero él no se da por aludido.

—Uno es personal, son algo así como "_las aventuras de Alice" —_entrecomilla en el aire—; el otro es sobre libros; me encanta leer y recomiendo buenos libros allí.

—Qué triste tu vida —dice falsa e irónicamente serio Jasper—. ¿Acaso no tienes amigos reales para hablar de ello?

—¡Jasper! —Isabella lo golpea en un brazo, pero eso es irrelevante, pues el rostro de Alice perdió toda la felicidad que tenía y ahora observa su celular como un medio de escape.

Jasper también parece notar que se ha pasado y se ha puesto serio de repente. Edward vuelve a mirarlo con odio y Charlotte desde el asiento delantero le tira unas llaves y le levanta el dedo del medio.

El ambiente distendido ha cambiado e Isabella se lamenta porque sus temores le dieron la razón.

Alice, a pesar de ser culta, amorosa y siempre estar dispuesta a integrarse, ha sufrido toda su vida por el rechazo de la gente. Cuando pequeña, fueron pequeñas cosas como ser la última elegida para formar equipos de deportes o quedar sin pareja y tener que ser ayudada por el profesor. Pero ahora su única amiga real es Isabella y aunque la siguen muchas personas en las redes sociales, en el instituto siempre está sola. No es que le digan pesadeces o hablen de ella a sus espaldas, solo la ignoran, y eso es casi peor para una chica tan dispuesta a encajar y adaptarse como es Alice.

Isabella es la única que sabe el dolor de su amiga y es por ello que jamás le ha criticado que viva su vida a través de las redes sociales de internet. A veces se siente culpable de no prestarle la atención que merece y de no comunicarse más con ella… después de todo, Alice es también la única amiga que tiene.

Le gustaría decir algo más para aligerar las cosas, pero ya están llegando a destino y es mejor que las cosas fluyan solas y naturalmente.

DNL

La visita a Sound City ha sido mágica e inexplicable. Isabella cree que hasta el aroma a humedad de los estudios de grabación —abandonados hace algún tiempo— tiene algo cósmico. Jasper se la ha jugado esta vez y preparó todo para visitar el estudio y darle esa sorpresa a Isabella. Ella aún no lo puede creer.

Ahora de vuelta a casa se siente otra. El encargado del estudio les contó varios entretelones de la grabación del _Nevermind_ y les mostró la sala donde Kurt Cobain grabó _Something in the way _y les explicó los tecnicismos que hicieron que sonara tan melancólica y nostálgica.

Edward y Alice, que al parecer no sentían lo mismo que los demás con respecto al lugar, salieron de allí casi en seguida. Ahora en la camioneta iban hablando de libros y Alice vuelve a sonreír. Isabella también sonríe porque al menos su amiga estaba de mejor humor que antes.

Más pronto de lo que quisiera, la roulotte se detiene en el estacionamiento de Afrodita para dejar a Edward, quien se despide de todos con un escueto _nos vemos_.

—Bella —llama su atención con su recién estrenado diminutivo un momento antes de cerrar la puerta—, mañana te recojo en el instituto a las tres— le dice antes de bajar y ella desea estar sola para sonreír sin temor a dejarse en evidencia.

—Uhhh —comienzan a gritar todos para molestarla y Alice la mira con esa cara de _"tú y yo hablaremos de esto"_

Atraviesan otra vez el condado respondiendo a las preguntas que hace Alice sobre algunos lugares y tratando de convencerla de que la casa de Johnny Depp no se puede ver desde fuera y que podrían estar semanas fuera de su propiedad y no verle un pelo.

Cree que las sorpresas han terminado ya, pero se sorprende cuando al llegar a casa se encuentra a Eleazar, Carmen y a la pequeña hija de ambos.

—Carmen, te han soltado —dice sonriente al ver la sonrisa de la mujer y su hija.

—Te gradezco tanto la ayuda —responde la mujer y se acerca a abrazarla.

—Pero si yo no he hecho nada… —murmura descolocada.

—¡Cómo que nada! —reprocha Carmen—. Nos conseguiste al mejor abogado del condado. Eres nuestro ángel, linda.

—Creo que hay un error…

—No lo hay. James Campbell apareció en los juzgados antes de la formalización y ha dicho que iba de tu parte. Ha logrado que me dejen en libertad lo que dure el proceso de mi caso.

Isabella no lo entiende, aunque tiene una pequeña idea de quién es el buen samaritano que ayudó a Carmen y eso la hace sentir horrible por todas las cosas que le dijo la noche anterior. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la niña, la hacen volver a sonreír porque por ahora su madre seguirá a su lado.

Luego de otro abrazo por parte de Carmen y de recibir los mimos de la pequeña María, la familia se retira e Isabella sonríe a Renée que llora como si esto fuese el final de una película romántica.

Alice, que estaba en el rellano junto a Jasper, aprovecha de entrar. Renée al verla vuelve a llorar y la abraza con ternura.

—Pero, ¿Qué te has hecho en cabello, muchacha? —Alice ríe a carcajadas y Renée la sigue en ello—. Me imagino la cara de Phil cuando te vio— agrega para volver a reír.

—No me ha visto —responde Alice—. Está de gira con el equipo hace un mes, pero en cuanto me vea le tomo una fotografía y te la envío.

—Renée—Jasper entra con el equipaje de Alice, su guitarra y su maleta—, gracias por dejar que me quede aquí unos días.

—¿Y dónde se supone que dormirás? —pregunta Isabella, algo enojada porque una vez más Renée decide algo sin consultarlo y lo que es peor sin pensar en que no tienen espacio.

—Con nosotras ni se te ocurra —advierte Alice—; tenemos mucho de qué hablar las dos y no te queremos allí.

—Tranquilas —dice Renée—. Dormirá al lado de mi cama, en el suelo; Sally me ha prestado un colchón inflable.

—Entonces, aclarado todo, Isa y yo iremos a la habitación y esperamos no ser interrumpidas —Alice toma la muñeca de Isabella y la tira hasta el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

DNL

Ha logrado entretener veinte minutos a su amiga, pero ya termina de hacerles las uñas y sabe que Alice está impaciente por saber de qué va la extraña relación que tiene con Edward. Sabe que nadie entiende la preocupación de él hacia ella —la primera en no comprenderlo es ella misma— y su inseguridad vuelve a hacerle pensar que trata de mantenerla cerca como precaución para que no hable de sus secretos.

—Isa, no te hagas la tonta y ya dime ¿qué se traen ustedes dos? —pregunta Alice, exasperada.

—¿Quiénes dos? —si se hace la desentendida, hay una ínfima posibilidad de que Alice no siga preguntando.

—No te vas a escaquear de mí, jovencita —esa ínfima posibilidad nunca fue tal y se resigna a tratar de pasar el interrogatorio de Alice de la forma más digna que puede—. ¿Qué hay entre Edward y tú?

—Solo somos amigos —responde seriamente.

—Oh no, solo a McCartney le perdono esas respuestas*.

—¿Sigues obsesionada con ese viejo? —pregunta Isabella descolocada.

—Era muy guapo en los sesenta y sigue provocándome cosas.

—Joder, Alice.

—Me vas a decir que no encuentras sexi a ningún viejo —Isabella sonríe por el cambio de tema.

—Mick Jagger es sexi, pero de ahí a provocarme cosas…

—Sé lo que estas tratando de hacer, Isa, y no va a funcionar —espeta Alice—. ¿Qué pasa entre Edward y tú?

—Sabes que me gusta —comprende que con Alice puede ser sincera y prefiere tragarse la vergüenza a tenerla hostigando una semana—. Es atento, educado y se preocupa por mí.

—Yo creo que le gustas —Isabella niega con la cabeza—.Isa, lo digo en serio. Lo estuve observando y te mira como si fueses lo más importante de su vida… si incluso te llama _Bella._

—Alice, no me jodas —no quiere seguir escuchándola porque cabe la posibilidad de que se crea las palabras de Alice.

—Mientras ustedes estaban en ese estudio, estuvimos hablando y me preguntó si tenías algo con Jasper —va a interrumpirla para decirle que solo es preocupación, pero Alice continúa antes—; trató de hacerlo parecer una pregunta casual, pero su ansiedad lo delataba. En serio Isa.

—No sé qué hacer —murmura derrotada—. Nunca me había pasado algo así y no quiero arruinarlo con él y alejarlo. Anoche lo encontré borracho y estuvo a punto de besarme… o al menos eso pareció y me aterra porque soy tantos años menor que tengo nula experiencia y ni siquiera sé cómo besar a un chico.

—Mira Isa, yo creo que él espera a que tú te lances…

—¡Estás loca!

—Déjame terminar —su amiga la mira reprobatoriamente—. Él es abogado —quiere reír cuando escucha eso—, sabe las consecuencias de involucrarse contigo o de declararte lo que siente. Pero si tú se lo dices o se lo demuestras, seguro que él también se arriesga.

—No creo que sea buena idea —niega pensando en la vergüenza que eso significaría—. Nunca he sabido expresar mis sentimientos con palabras… ¡Es tan cursi, por Dios!

—Entonces bésalo —vuelve a negar con la cabeza y de tanto hacerlo su cuello empieza a resentirse—. Él ya lo intentó y, borracho o no, si lo hizo es porque lo desea.

Se queda en silencio un momento. Sabe que no puede seguir en esa incertidumbre de no saber qué esperar de él; se siente cansada de sus cambios de humor sin motivo y de esa dulzura que no lleva a nada. Es idiota seguir el consejo de Alice, pero tampoco se le ocurre algo mejor y su amiga tiene esa extraña y exasperante cualidad —o defecto, según se le mire— de convencer a cualquiera de que sus planes funcionarán, aunque rara vez resulten en la realidad.

—Te voy a matar por hacerme pensar en eso como una solución —dice entre dientes—. Ni siquiera sé cómo dar un beso.

—Tú solo presiona tus labios con los suyos… él hará lo demás, te lo aseguro —explica Alice como si fuese una experta—. Si no, siempre podemos pedirle a Jasper que se preste para hacerte una clase. Me lo debe después de ofenderme como lo hizo.

—No te ofendió…

—¡Si lo hizo! —Alice respira—, pero mejor no pensar en ello. Mejor prométeme que analizarás mi propuesta.

—Lo pensaré —murmura.

—Mañana, Isa… tiene que ser mañana.

Por una vez en su vida está pensando en hacer algo irracional que tiene toda la pinta de ser un fiasco, pero Alice es la opinión que necesitaba y cree que ella, viéndolo desde fuera, puede tener razón con respecto a los sentimientos de Edward. Sabiendo de antemano que hay una muy alta probabilidad de que cometerá la imprudencia de declararse, no puede pensar en otra cosa que en mañana, cuando por fin pueda besar esos labios que la traen de cabeza hace más de un mes… y eso le aterra.

* * *

_*A McCartney cuando pertenecía a Los Beatles siempre se le atribuían romances y cuando los periodistas le preguntaban sobre ello él decía "Solo somos amigos". En el film "A Hard Day's Night" se hace una parodia al hecho._

* * *

_Hola! he vuelto!_

_Solo agradezco a quienes siguen por aquí, a quienes se han unido en este último tiempo y a todos los que escriben en Facebook para presionar o para darme buena onda._

_Mil gracias a **Anyreth **por revisar el capítulo._

_Nos leemos_

_PD: Prefiero no dar fecha, pero estoy trabajando en el próximo y espero tenerlo pronto._


End file.
